Elemental Bending Boarding Academy
by Kataang-or-Zutara
Summary: The Gaang is off to High School in this Modern AU Fic! Their school year will be filled with dances, crushes, plays, evil teachers, pranks, revenge, hormones, and much more! This school year will be fun, but be warned- Things may get ugly. Kataang, Tokka
1. Best or Worst Year Yet?

Hey, everybody, I'm back, after a long break of two entire days! (In case you didn't know, that was sarcasm.) Now, I am back, and writing a Modern Time AU School Fic! In this story, everybody is a freshman. I won't describe too in-depth so that you can still use your imagination, but I will still describe enough for you to get a general idea. Sorry if it's really quick, but this will be the only chapter like that, I promise! I just want to get onto the actual school part. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party-

* * *

Katara and Sokka Waters sat in the back seat of their father's jeep, anxiously awaiting their destination: Elemental Bending Boarding Academy. Even though the name of the school implies that it is a school for benders, non-benders are welcomed too. Katara recalled all that she had read on the school's website. It said that the school had 8 main buildings: the Dorms, the Gym, the Library (which was 2 stories), the Cafeteria, the Science and Math Hall, the Social Sciences Corridor, the Office, and the Band Room. It said that the Gym had 3 lap pools, and 5 individual training rooms, one for non-benders, and the remaining four for benders. The site also said that they had a few basketball, volleyball, and tennis courts, a few swimming pools, and a beach avaible to the students during the weekends.

The jeep was climbing a moderately-steeped hill.

"I can't wait to get there!" Katara says excitedly.

"Well, you won't have to wait too long, because it's on top of this mountain," Sokka replies, checking the map.

"I really love the scenery," Katara says, admiring the forest on one side of the car, on the rocky beach on the other.

"Good," Sokka says shortly. "'Cause this is all we're gonna see for the next 10 months."

By this time, they had reached the top of the hill, and the campus stood before them.

"Whoa..." Katara and Sokkasaid, trailing off. The campus looked awesome! There were about 10 large buildings all in a rectangle, with a fountain in the middle of it all, though you could tell that there were more buildings behind the visible ones. There were several flower beds that were scattered all over the place, and teens were walking around everwhere. They were hauling suitcases, talking on phones, meeting up with friends from last year, and some were just standing around doing nothing.

* * *

Katara's POV

I jump out of the green jeep, and make my way to the trunk. I pull open the door, and grab all my matching blue luggage. I put all of it on the curb, then I walk to the front of the car.

"I'll see you later, Dad," I say. "I'll email you every weekend!"

"I'll miss you, Katara," He says.

"I'll miss you, too" I say, hugging him. "Bye!"

I go back to the curb and grab my luggage. Sokka and I wave to my dad as the green jeep pulls away, to be replaced by another car. Sokka and I turn away from the street.

"I think the office is this way," Sokka says, pointing straight ahead. "Follow me."

We walk to the middle of the campus, along with alot of other students, towards a building witha gold sign over it that says, "Main Office." When we walked in, there was a desk in front of us with two old ladies sitting behind it. A senior walks up to Sokka and I.

"That's Lo and Li," The student explains. "The are a bit... weird, so prepare yourself."

Heeding his warning, I cautiously make my way to the front desk.

"Name?" They ask in unison.

"My name is Katara Waters," I reply, I bit freaked out about them talking in unison.

"Here is your schedule, dear," The lady on the left says, handing me a sheet of paper.

"And here is your room key," The other lady says, handing me a key on a bungee cord.

"Have a nice day!" They exclaimed together.

I walk away, looking at the student, who is mouthing, "I told you so!". I look down at my scedule:

**Waters, Katara**

A Week

Breakfast: 6:00-7:00

1: Bending with Master Kuruk 7:00-8:00

2: Science with Master Jeong-Joeng 8:05-9:05

3: French with Lady Ursa 9:10-10:10

4: Physical Education with The Boulder 10:15-11:15

Lunch Wave: 1st 11:15-12:30

5: Home Ec with Miss Kanna 12:30-1:30

6: SocialStudies with Mr. Iroh 1:33-2:35

7: Math with Commander Zhao 2:40-3:40

8: Language with Master Pakku 3:45-4:45

Dinner: 6:00-7:00

B Week

Breakfast: 6:00-7:00

1: Drama with Aunt Wu 7:00-8:00

2: Science with Master Jeong-Joeng 8:05-9:05

3: French with Lady Ursa 9:10-10:10

4: Physical Education with The Boulder 10:15-11:15

Lunch Wave: 1st 11:15-12:30

5: Home Ec with Miss Kanna 12:30-1:30

6: Socail Studies with Mr. Iroh 1:33-2:35

7: Math with Commander Zhao 2:40-3:40

8: Literature with Guru Pathik 3:45-4:45

Dinner: 6:00-7:00

I smiled; French wouldn't be so bad, and, if the rumors were true, all the other language teachers were either crazy or gay. I tucked my schedule in my back pocket, and headed towards the dorms, which I spotted earlier. I pulled open the door, and gasped at what lay inside. The bottom floor was like a teen hangout! The walls were painted neon green, and the furniture consisted of bright blue and purple couches, and yellow side tables which where normally gathered in a semi-circle around one of the TVs. I pulled my suitcases towards the flight of orange metal stairs that curled around in a circle steeply. As I lifted my suitcases up the first stair, I heard a familiar voice. I turned around, and gasped in horror.

_It's Azula!_

Azula and I have always hated each other. Azula is always the queen bee in the popular group. Everyone who is not popular hates her. She is your classic school-yard bully, but instead of muscles, she has manipulation. She can make any bargin happen. No one knows if it is her rich father, or that evil glint in her eyes.I walk up the stairs before she notices me. After I haul my suitcases up one flight of stairs, I look at my key. It has the number 602 on it. Great. My room was on the sixth floor. Which meant I have to pull up my suitcases 5 more flights of stairs. I glance at the circular staircase, and look straight up. I can see the ceiling on the 6th floor. I sigh in exhaustion at just the thought of pulling my heavy suitcases up that many stairs.

"Need some help, Sugar Queen?" A familiar voice asks from behind me.

"Toph!" I cry. I run towards her a hug her. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Sugar Queen. Need some help with your bags?" She asks.

"Sure-" I say, but I am cut off when Toph makes an earth pillar in the middle of the stairway and raises my stuff up to the 6th floor. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem," Toph says. "Are you in room 602?"

"You are too?" I ask excitedly.

"Sure am. Let's get up there, and check out the room."

Toph bends a pillar to raise her to the top. I smile, and bend the water from my waterskin into a geyser and get on the stream of water. In a matter of seconds, I am on the top floor, standing in front of my room. As Toph is about to open the door, she stops and turns around.

"Hey, Snoozles," Toph says casually. I turn around too. Sokka halfway out of the doorway across from ours.

"Nice to see you, Toph," Sokka says. "It looks like my room is right across from yours."

And, without even asking, he turns the knob, and walking into our room. The first thing that you notice are the neon blue walls. Then, I notice a girl standing with her back to the door.

"Hello?" I ask.

The girl jumps and turn around. I see her face. She has long blonde hair, and pale skin with quite a few freckles on her face. She has blue glasses over her blue eyes, and she is wearing medium-sized blue earrings. She wasn't model beautiful, but she was still sort of pretty. "Hi!" She replies cheerfully. She starts to walk towards the door, but her foot is caught around something. She falls to the ground, and I see that she was standing in front of a snare drum, and she had a pair of drum sticks in her hands.

"No, not the new-" she winces as the drum hits the floor. "-snare."

She gets up, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You're a drummer?" Sokka asks.

"Yep!" She replies. "I play percussion, and that's the only reason I was able to come to this school. I got a percussion scholarship."

Sokka's mouth hangs open. "But that scholarship belonged to me! This school only gives out one, and I was so sure I was going to get it! I was first chair all last year at my middle school!"

I had to end this before this got ugly, as Sokka was very defensive about his drumming. "I'm Katara!" I intervene. "Sokka, I think I hear someone calling your name, you better go see what they want!"

Sokka looked at me grudgingly, then leaves. Then Toph and I walk fully into the room. It is painted a neon blue, and has a meduim-sized window overlooking the Math and Science Hall. There is a bunk-bed, and a single bed, along with three chests lined up against one wall, side by side. We have a small TV, and a small bright pink refrigerator. There are 3 purple beanbag chairs in a semi-circle around the tv, and 3 yellow desks, with an electrical outlet on the side of each one.

"Wow," I start. "The room is amazing!"

"Yeah," the girl said. "I was completely shocked. Oh, by the way, I'm Kya."

"Cool. I'm Toph," Toph says, pulling her suitcase over to one of the chests. "And, before you ask, yes, I am blind. I feel vibrations through earthbending."

"Wow," Kya says. "Sounds neat."

"Have you seen the school uniforms?" I ask, trying to distract Toph from that potentially offensive comment. "They are really preppy."

I pull out my school uniform. All the nation's had different colored uniforms. The girl's uniform was a plaid skirt that goes about 9 inches above the knee, with either green, blue, red, or yellow plaid (depends on your nation), a white short-sleeved button-down shirt with stripes of the nation's color on the hem, sleeves, and collar, and a necktie (this, too, was the color of your nation). The boys wore khaki pants, a short-sleeved, button-down white shirt, and ties that were a darker shade of their nation's color.

"I kinda like them," Kya comments, putting her alarm clock on the side table that was attached to the side of the top bunk. "They look chick."

"Let's unpack, then go get some dinner," Toph says, uninterested. "I'm starving!"

So we unpacked our uniforms and weekend outfits, gadgets and supplies, and pretty much everything else.

"I need to go ask Sokka something," I say, trying to get an excuse to yell at Sokka for the big scene he made earlier with Kya. "I'll be right back. His room is right across the hall."

I walk into the hallway, and knock on Sokka's door. I wait for a few seconds, then a boy who I don't recognize opens the door. He is just a little bit shorter than me, and he has grey eyes. He is bald, but has blue tattoos of arrows on his head and hands. _He's pretty cute._

"Um..." I say. "This is Sokka's room, right?"

"Yeah," He says. "Are you Katara?"

"How did you know my name?" I ask.

"Um... Sokka has been talking about you and a girl drummer for about 10 minutes now," He says nevously.

I tighten my jaw. "Please tell Sokka to meet me at the cafeteria," I turn and walk back into my room.

"Can we go to dinner now?" Toph asks impatiently.

"Sure," Kya says. She jumps off her top bunk and says, "Let's go."

The three of us walk out of the room, and climb down the curling stairs to the lounge. As we walk out the door, I bump into Azula, who is holding a coke, causing her to spill it all over both of our shirts.

"Watch it, peasant!" Azula screamed. Everyone in the bottom floor looked towards us. "This shirt cost alot of money, and if this coke doesn't come out, your paying for it!"

I rolled my eyes, and bended the coke out of my blue shirt. "Your such a drama queen, you spoiled brat!" I yell. I realize that I am still holding the coke in mid-air. I bend it all on Azula's shirt. Azula gasps. I see Toph smile, and whisper something to Kya, who then starts smiling too. I leave Azula gaping, and walk out the door, followed by Toph and Kya.

"That was so funny, Sugar Queen," Toph starts with a smile. "I didn't know you had it in you to do that!"

"I am just tired of her," I say. "She's in my class every year, and she is a spoiled bully who everyone hates."

"Toph told me all about it while you were talking to Azula," Kya says. "I know I few people like that who went to my school last year."

"It must have been bad, Drummer Girl," Toph replies.

"Dummer Girl?" Kya asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I give everybody nicknames," Toph says shortly. "Do we have any classes together?" She asks, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Kya says. "Let's switch scedules," She held out her schedule for Toph to take.

"You know, all that I feel in your hand is a sheet of paper," Toph says.

"Oh, sorry," Kya says. "Can I see your schedule?" Toph hands her schedule over to Kya, and after a minute, she says, "I have Waterbending while you have Earthbending, and I have Band while you have Art, but other than that, our schedules are the same!"

Toph does a double take. "Oh, okay- Wait, did you say art?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You can't give a blind girl _Art_!" She replies angry. "How can a blind girl paint if she can't see what she's painting?"

"Good point," Kya says.

We walk into the Cafeteria, get our food, and sit down at a table with Sokka, Zuko, and the boy with the tattoos. I knew Zuko because he was Sokka's best friend during middle school. Although Zuko was Sokka's friend, he and I were still decently close friends.

"Hi!" The boy says. "I'm Aang!"

Before anyone can respond, a woman dressed in yellow robes walks up to our table.

"Avatar Aang, I need to speak to you about your bending classes," The woman says. Aang chuckles nevously, and stands up and walks outside with the woman.

"He's the Avatar?" Sokka asked amazed.

_Wow, the Avatar!_

"I guess so," I say. "Aang didn't deny it."

Aang walks back in and says, "Sorry. Sifu Yangchen wanted to talk to me about my bending classes. I'll have to take each elelement one quarter. I already know a bit of Air, Water, and Earth, but I haven't tried Fire yet."

"So you're really the Avatar?" Zuko asks with his good eye wide.

"Yeah, kind of," Aang says. I can tell he doesn't really want to talk about it.

"Let's compare scedules!" I exclaim, trying to change the subject. Aang looks at me gratefully.

We all put our schedules in the middle of the table, and Kya figures out what subjects we have together. After only a few seconds she rants:

"We all have the same lunch wave, and while Sokka and Zuko have Spanish, the rest of us have French. Sokka and I have Band during the same period, while everyone else except Toph and Zuko has Drama. Other than that, we have the same schedules," She finishes and hands us back our schedules. Everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Are you some math wiz or something?" Zuko asks. "How did you figure all that out so quick?"

"Um... Yeah, I am sorta good at Math," She says quietly, embarrassed. We all just drop it at that.

By this time, we finished our meals, and headed back towards the dorm, while Toph went to the office to ask to get a transfer from Art. We all wish each other good night, and walk into our separate rooms. Kya walks to her desk, and pulls up a blog page, and begins to type.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm updating my blog, so all my friends outside this school know what I'm up to," Kya replies, not taking her eyes off the screen. I read what she has typed so far:

_Hey Peeps!_

_I just sat down at my desk for the first time today, and so many things are running through my mind. Classes start tomorrow at EBBS, and I am getting a bit nervous. My room mates, Katara and Toph, are really cool people to hang out with. They are both benders, like me. You should see our dorm- It's awesome! The walls are neon blue, and there are so many different colors all around the dorm. The yellow desks, the purple bean-bag chairs, pink mini-fridge. It's like I'm living in a painting! My friends have mostly the same schedule as I do, so I will definitely have a friend in every class. I am a bit nervous about being a drummer- some people may be sexist- but I'll try not to let it ruin my performance. I can't wait to start the year. This will be the best school year yet... I can feel it!_

_Lots of Love!_

_Kya _

Toph storms in the room, and flops on her bed. "They won't let me transfer! I'm going to bed!"

Toph grabbed her pajamas and walked outside the room to the restrooms. Kya and I turn our attention back to her computer.

As Kya finishes typing the last words, I ask, "Did you know that the school had a chat page?"

"Really?" Kya says. "Where is it?"

I give her the directions on how to get to the site. The enters a pen name:

_**SmartBlondeDummer**__ has entered the chat room._

_**SmartBlondeDummer**__: Any1 here?_

_**WaterBeauty602 **__has entered the chat room._

_**WaterBeauty602**__: It's me!_

Kya glances at me, to find that I am on the chat page too, on my computer. She smiles, and turns back to her computer.

_**SmartBlondeDummer**__:Coolness! I wonder how active this chat room is..._

_**BlueFireMaster**__ has entered the chat room._

_**SmartBlondeDummer:**__ Hi!_

_**WaterBeauty602: **__Wassup?_

_**BlueFireMaster**__: Hello, peasents. _

_**SmartBlondeDummer:**__ Hey, don't call us peasents!_

_**WaterBeauty602: **__Yeah, we have names._

_**BlueFireMaster**: Which I chose to ignore._

Katara and I look at each other. We get into a heated arguement with **_BlueFireMaster_**. After a while, the arguement turns into mean insults. After an expecially mean one from Katara, the person writes:

_**BlueFireMaster**__: I am going to find out who you are, and make your lives here this year __terrible.__ No one talks that way to me!_

_**BlueFireMaster **__has left the chat room._


	2. The First Day

The First Day of School

Detications:

timisnotmyname: Thank you for the criticism. I realize the way Aang introduced himself was amazingly unrealistic, but I forgot to put that when I first posted the story, so I hurried to fix it before more people saw my mistake. I also realize that Azula was... well... the way she was, but I couldn't really figure out another way to make her angry... (I try my hardest not to make people angry) I posted this chapter in a hurry. Thank you again for being honest with me, it means so much!

tiny's girl: I know. Like I said before, I posted this in a hurry, and I plan to correct it soon!

'Sugar'Spice'126: Thank you!

KarateXDragon: I agree with you, Azula can be that way...

ViolotQ: Before the episode, _The Southern Raiders _came out, I used to RP alot. I made a character, and her name was Kya. I thought about changing Kya's name, but I decided against it. I'm glad you like her!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, the answer it the same: I do not own Avatar, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob-

* * *

Kya's POV

I awake due to three iPod alarm clocks blaring music at the same time:

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar- _(Katara's iPod)

_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!! GET- _(Toph's iPod)

_I'm just stayin' alive, I'm ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' al- _(My iPod)

All at once, the music stop, as hands are wearily slammed on the off buttons. I looked at the clock. 6 AM. I groan as I sit up and stretch.

"Okay, guys, let's get up," I say. Katara stands up and walks to her chest as I jump off the bunk. I pull out my school uniform, grab my bathroom stuff, and head towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. I pull open the heavy wooden door, and walk into one of the showers. More girls gradually come in, and I realize that I would have to get here early every morning to avoid thiscrowd. I walk back to the room with my hair dripping wet, getting water on my shirt. I open the door to find Katara pulling Toph's feet.

"Get up, Toph!" Katara yells. "You're going to be late!"

We heard a muffled "I don't care." Toph's head was under a green pillow.

I sigh. "Toph, get out of bed now, or we will make you," I command.

"You just try!" Comes from the pillow.

I bend the water out of my hair, leaving it straight. It is hovering over Toph, and I splash it on her. She jumps up and screams, "COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!!"

"Good, you're up!" I say, somewhat agresevly. "We have to be in the Cafeteria in ten minutes for morning announcements, and it will take us five of those minutes to get there. Hurry up!"

Ten minutes later, we (Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Katara, and I) are all sitting at the table we sat at yesterday with the crappy cafeteria food that the Cabbage Merchant cooked in front of us. The principal, Master Ozai, walked up to the stage in the front of the Cafeteria, and tapped the microphone on the podium.

"Good morning, students, to your first day at Elemental Bending Boarding Academy," Ozai says. "We wish for you to learn alot here, and if you are to do that, you must follow our rules. In your first period class, you will receive a code of conduct book. You are required to read the book all the way through, and to keep the book with you at times. Be sure to follow the rules closely, because you wouldn't want detention on Saturday, would you?" He smiles evilly, and walks off stage.

"I'm ashamed to have him as my father," Zuko says, touching the scar over his left eye.

After we finished breakfast, we all walked to the gym.

"Wait until you see the inside of it," Sokka says. "It's huge! I checked it out yesterday."

I notice that Katara isn't with the group anymore. And neither is Aang. I look back for them. I see them talking, and walking very slowly towards the gym. We walk into the gym, followed by a bunch of other students. Inside the gym there were 7 separate swimming lanes, each 50 feet long, but only 3 feet wide. Then we notice the Basketball and volleyball courts. Then you notice the five doors on the far side of the gym. They are labeled _Water, Earth, Fire, Air, _and _Non. _Katara and I head in the Water classroom as Toph walks into the Earth, Zuko walks into Fire, Aang walks into Air, and Sokka walks into Non. We look inside the room. The entire room is made of ice! Katara and I look around in wonder as we sit in the middle row next to each other. The rest of the students walk in, some more amazed than others. Soon, an earth-shattering bell rings, and a teacher walks in the door, and freezes it shut with bending. He turns around, and we get a good look at his face. He is about 50 years old, and he is wearing the teacher's uniform (Black pants with a blue, red, green, or yellow shirt.) He glances around the classroom.

"I see we have quite a small class this year," the teacher says. "Only 16 students. I am Master Kuruk, and I will be your waterbending master. I would prefer to be called 'Master K' if you don't mind."

A small wave a snickering goes throughout the room. Either Master Kuruk -I mean, uh, Master K- is unaware of it, or is ignoring it.

"Now, as you heard, you get your rule book this period," He says. He grabs a large pile of books, and places a book on each desk. "Now, I know that these books are large, but you are required to have them with you at all times."

Everybody looked at the book on their desk. It was huge! I peeked a glance at the last page. Page 603. We have to read this entire thing?

The rest of the class was pretty boring. Master K handed out textbooks, passed out things for us to sign, and yada yada ya. The normal crap you do at the beginning of each school year. Before I know it, I am sitting back at the lunch table with the Gaang. (We decided to call ourselves the Gaang, because Aang played a big part in the "Gaang". He was almost always the one to start the fun.) We all talk about our day so far.

"The teachers seem a bit... weird," Katara says. "Master Kuruk insisted that we call him 'Master K', and-"

She is cut off as everyone laughs, and food goes everywhere.

"And Master Jeong-Jeong had a bunch of crap floating in jars in his room. Lady Ursa seemed nice, but The Boulder..." She trailed off, and we all looked at one another, remembering PE:

"The Boulder requires that you try-out for one sport," He said. "And you will be required to do that sport all year long, so The Boulder recommends that you chose wisely."

A boy raised his hand and asked, "Why do you talk in third person?"

"The Boulder finds it more intimidating," He answers.

Out of our flashback, we all look at each other again. We just keep eating, afraid to make a comment.

Katara mentions our secret chat person.

"I wonder who it is..." Toph says.

"I'm a bit worried about what's going to happen when they find out it was us," I say. "It would be really easy to figure out who is who, you just track the name to the computer."

Everyone was silent. "Wait," Sokka said. "Couldn't you track them, and see who it is?"

"Yeah..." I say. "I guess I could! I'll figure out who it is tonight."

"Have you noticed that Azula is in all of our classes, except for the bending?" Toph says. "She has every class with us and her minions, Mai and Ty Lee."

Before anyone can respond, the bell rings, signaling for us to go back to class. We all walk to Home Ec, and we all sit in the back of the room. We look at our teacher. She looks ancient!

"Hello, class," She starts in an old wobbly voice. "I am your Home Economics teacher, Kanna."

We didn't listen after that, we just passed notes. Again, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were in our classes, but they seemed to leave us alone for the most part. Our next class was Social Studies. We all walked to class together, again.

"That class is going to be a breeze," Toph says, referring to Home Ec. "We can just pass notes the entire hour!"

Then we walked into the Social Studies room. Once again, we sat in the back, but Mr. Iroh gave us assigned seats, far away from each other. Katara had to sit next to Azula... Ouch. I had to feel sorry for her.

Mr. Iroh was nice, I guess, for a teacher. He was the Principal's brother, so I expected him to be evil. He said we would take lots of over-night field trips, so that was something to look forward to. Then, we had to go to Math. My least favorite subject.

* * *

Later, after 8th Period

"Evil has taken a human form," I say. "In a man called Commander Zhao."

"I know!" Katara says. "The first day of school, and we have 5 pages of Math to do."

"You get used to it after a while," Zuko says. "And make sure you study every night for a Pop Quiz."

"He gives us a Pop Quiz every day?" Aang asks, disbelievingly.

"No," Zuko says. "But I've heard he has one 3 times a week, and you don't know which day he is going to have it."

"I'm so tired..." Sokka says. "Carrying all my books around all day is nearly impossible. And in this heat, all over campus."

"I'm glad I brought my bike," I say.

"You can only ride bikes on the weekends," Zuko says.

"Dang it." I say. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"It's in the rule book," He says. We all stare at him.

"You actually read that thing?" Aang asks.

"Yes."

"We'll have to inhale our meal to get to visit our dorm during lunch," Toph says. "I'm only going to carry half my books at a time, and no one can change my mind!"

"I guess we better get started with our Math," Katara says as we walk into the lounge. Toph made herself an earth pillar to raise herself up the entire way, Aang airbended himself up, Zuko did what Aang called "The Iron Man Technique", (Fire came out of your foot, and propelled you upward), and Katara and I made geysers. Sokka was left trudging up the 6 flights of stairs.

About 4:00, we finished our homework and had regained our energy. Katara went over to the guys room to see if anyone wanted to play tennis. Soon, Katara and Aang were playing against Toph and I. The ball went back and forth, back and forth, faster and faster each time. Then, Aang hit the ball, but he airbended it so it would go further. It went further, alright... Outside the tennis courts, and hitting someone on the head. The person fell down. Aang winced as the ball hit the person, and we all ran over the see if the person was okay. She was being picked up by two friends.

"Are you okay?" Aang asks as he finally catches up with the girl. "I'm so sorry..."

He trails off as the person turns around. It was Azula with Mai and Ty Lee.

"You are the one who threw this at me?" Azula asks outraged, holding the tennis ball.

"It was an accident-"

"I don't care if it was an accident or not!" She yells. She gestured towards her pants with a hole in them. "These are designer pants!" She shrilled. "Ruined! You owe me 546!"

"546... I don't have that kind of money!" Aang says.

"Well, you better get it!" She yells. "By next week!" She storms away.

"546... Who pays that much for pants?" Aang asked later in our dorm. Everybody was gathered around as I tracked the name _**BlueFireMaster**_.

After about 5 minutes, a say, "Here it is!" Everybody gathers around closer, looking behind my shoulder. "The computer is in the room... 333. Who is in that dorm?"

Everyone shrugs their shoulders.

* * *

Azula's POV

I hired a nerd to track the names _**SmartBlondeDrummer **_and _**WaterBeauty602**_.

After about 5 minutes, he said, "I got it. Both of the names are traced to the dorm 602."

"Thank you, now leave!" I shout.

"But aren't you going to pay me?"

"LEAVE!" I yell.

He runs out of the room scared. I walk out of the room, too. Mai and Ty Lee were swimming or something. I was going to figure out who was in room 602. I climb up the six flights of stairs. I knock on the door of room 602. Katara opened the door.

"Is this your dorm?" I ask.

"Yes, it is," She answers impatiently. "Do you need something?"

"Never mind then, peasant," I say, walking away. Once I hear the door close, I smile. _Time to plan my revenge..._

* * *

Katara's POV

"Who should go see who is in room 333?" Sokka asks. No one volunteered.

"I'll do it!" I say after minutes of silence. I get on a geyser, and lower myself down to the third floor. I walk down a hallway until I reach room 333. I knock in the door. Azula opens it. I gasp.

"Is this your dorm?" I ask, covering my shock.

"Yes, peasant it is," Azula says.

"Oops, wrong dorm!" I say, faking a mistake. Azula rolls her eyes. As soon as the door closes, I run down the hall and back up to my dorm. I open the door. Out of breath, I say in horror, "Azula... room... 333."


	3. War

War

Please reply! Sorry for the mega-short chapter. I will post a long one right after this, I promise!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, the answer it the same: I do not own Avatar, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party-

Dedications:

Aangsgirl: I'm glad you like it! Sorry, but Kataang will be absent until Chapter 5. Sorry. There is some Tokka in the next chapter, though!

ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Thank you for the Fave! I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

ViolotQ: I know, it is a long day! But at boarding school, students' days are from 5AM-4PM (I did my research), so I thought I would shorten it by a bit...

avatar209: I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Kya's POV

It was the third day of school, and rumors were spreading like a wild fire. Some of them were outrageously crazy. Like that the janitor, Hama, is an ex-kidnapper, and her punishment is to be the school janitor! What sort of idiot would believe that a kidnapper would be allowed to work at a school?

Some of them were less crazy. Like that Ty Lee was going out with Haru. Believable.

Some of them were true. Like the fact that Jet was part of a gang before he came to this school.

Katara and I were walking outside to practice our bending for the skills test on freezing that Master K is having tomorrow. We decide to practice by the fountain. Katara and I take turn freezing and unfreezing the fountain water.

After about 5 minutes, Katara said, "This is really just a review for me. What about you?"

"Yeah," I say. "I learned how to freeze water about a year ago. I had trouble with it at first, but now I know how. Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure!" Katara agreed. "I really want to get out of this heat."

We were halfway to the Gym, when a girl I recognized from Math, Mia, ran up to us. She was a short brunette, with gold eyes since she was a firebender. She was popular, but not like Azula. She was popular because she was nice. She was friends with Azula, so she always warned people of what Azula was planning.

"Kya, Katara!" She said, out of breath. "You won't believe what Azula just told me... She said that she is planning her revenge on you for something you said in the chat room!"

"What?" Katara asks. "Are you sure, Mia?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Mia said. "She didn't tell me what, but she said that she would get back at you and the people you usually hang out with. I forgot their names."

Katara and I looked at each other. "Thank you, Mia," Katara says as we run past her back into our dorm. We rush into our dorm, and to our surprise, the guys are already in there, looking grim. "Guys," She says out of breath. "Mia just warned us that... that Azula is planning revenge for the chat room thing."

"We found out what it was," Sokka says grimly, sitting at Toph's desk in front of a computer. "Look at this."

We walk over to the computer. The web page is on Facebook, I stared in shock at the screen.

Azula had made a group about us. They had taken pictures of us, and all the populars were posting all these mean comments about us.

I felt like I was punched in the stomach. I looked at everyone else faces. They had similar expressions. Then, my shock turned to anger.

"She's not getting away with this," I say. "We've got to do something about this."

"She knows that that won't work," Zuko says. "All the teachers trust her, and if we tell, she probably has an excuse ready for having this. Something stupid and pathetic, but the teachers will believe her."

"No way," Katara said. "Okay, that tears it. This. Is. War."


	4. Try Outs, and More War

Try-Outs and War

Please reply!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, the answer it the same: I do not own Avatar, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBS!! Yay! -party- Also, there are a few similarities between the movie _Mean Girls_and this Fan Fic in this chapter. I do not own _Mean Girls_. **NOTICE!! Some of you pointed out that Mai should not have warned them. It was Mia not Mai. I am sorry that I made the names to close.** I will go back soon and make the difference more clear. Sorry.

Detications:

Kangawu12: I am glad you like it!

hpswst101: Thank you for the advice!

HeartAngel: No, don't worry, it will have lots of other character's POV.

* * *

Kya's POV

"No way," Katara said. "Okay, that tears it. This. Is. War."

"What can we do?" Zuko asks.

"Remember what Master K said on the first day of school?" Katara asked me. "About the duels?"

I remembered. "'Once every month, the classes team up and have duels.'" I quoted. "But how will beating her get back at her?"

"Good point."

"I got it!" Sokka shouted. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. "Azula is an evil dictator. Like Hitler. How do you overthrow a school version of Hitler?"

"Take away their resources!" Zuko said. When everyone looked at him strangely, he said, "We're doing this in Social Studies."

"It's true. We are," Sokka says. "But anyway, Azula would be nothing without the money from her rich father," He drew a dollar sign on the sheet of paper, "Her teacher's trust," He wrote the word "trust" on the sheet of paper, "And her ignorant band of loyal followers." As he said that, he wrote, "Mai, Ty Lee, and other Populars".

"So how do we take this all away?" Toph asks.

"Zuko, you'll have to intercept Azula's cash flow," Sokka says to Zuko.

"Not a problem," He says shortly.

"Toph and I will set up a bunch of practical jokes on the teachers, and frame Azula," He says.

"Sounds like fun," Tophsays with a smile.

"Katara and Kya, you will have to persuade the Populars to stop following Azula around," Sokka finishes.

"Easier said than done," I say. "But I think we can do it."

"Then, during the next duel, you make sure you beat her, and POW!" He yells, causing everyone to jump. "Azula is no longer queen of the school."

"Wow, Sokka," Katara says. "This might just work!"

* * *

The Next Day, at PE

"The Boulder requires that everyone tries out for a sport," The Boulder said. "Try-outs are tomorrow, Friday, at 5 PM, so The Boulder recommends that you begin to practice."

"What are you trying out for?" I ask Katara. "I'm thinking about tennis."

"Wait!" Katara says. "I have a good idea. Let's see what Azula is trying out for. If it is something we're good at, then we can try to beat her!"

"Good plan," I say as we walk over to the sign-up lists. We scan the list for Azula's name.

"Bam," I whisper. "She's trying out for tennis. We can beat her."

"Totally," Katara agrees as we write our names on the list.

* * *

Sokka's POV

"I'm thinking about trying out for football," I comment casually to Zuko and Aang. They both stifle a laugh. "What?" I ask.

"You? Football?" Zuko says on the verge of laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious!" I exclaim. When I receive Zuko and Aang's skeptical glance, I say, "I'm trying out."

"I'm going for basketball," Zuko says.

"So am I," Aang says. "Being an Airbender, I can jump really high."

* * *

Azula's POV

"I'm trying out for cheerleading, what about you, Azula?" Ty Lee asks me cheerfully.

"I am trying out for tennis," I say. "It's the only fun sport to sign up for. What about you, Mai?"

"I'll try out for tennis," Mai says, bored.

* * *

Sokka's POV

Too soon, it was time for the football try-outs. I ran to the football field towards the back of the campus.

I'm not even going to tell you all that happened while I was there, but after the tryouts, I was sitting on Toph's bed having Katara heal me. This is what happened:

* * *

I stumbled into my sister's room, and fell on the ground.

"Sokka, what happened?" Katara ask worriedly, helping me up and sitting me on the twin bed.

Then, Zuko, Aang and Toph walked in the open door. "We all made Basketball!" Aang exclaimed.

Zuko sees me sitting on the bed and says, "You went to Football try-outs, didn't you?"

* * *

Current Time

"It's nice to know that you had so much faith in me," I say sarcasticly as Katara heals me with her water. After a while, I sit up. "Thanks, Katara," I say. "So how did tryouts go for the rest of you?"

"I made the girl's basketball team," Toph said.

"We made the guy's team," Zuko and Aang say.

"Kya and I both made tennis," Katara finishes.

"I take it you didn't make football?" Zuko asked.

"Nope," I say. "I didn't make it. Which means that I have to take the left-over spots on some girly sport team that no one wants to be in."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Katara reassures me.

"I have a great idea for revenge on Azula," I say, changing the subject. "But it is going to take everyone to make this work."

I explain my plan.

"That will work perfectly!" Kya says. "When do we want to do it?"

"Katara and Kya, get into postition," I say as I hand them each a walkie-talkie, and Katara a strand of Azula's hair. "When he leaves his room, radio Zuko us. Kya, stall him as long as you can."

"We're on it," Katara replies, and she and Kya run out of the room.

"Aang, get Azula, Mai and Ty Lee out of their room, and as fast as you can. Get them to the restroom, and lock them in using earthbending."

"Okay," He says, grabbing one of the walkie-talkies, and running out the door.

"Zuko, I need you to make sure that Azula gets out of the restroom, but make sure it is the right time. Too early, we will be caught, but too late, Zhao will find an empty room."

"Okay," He responds. He grabs a walkie-talkie, and runs out of the room.

"Toph, you need to pick the lock to Azula's room. You're sticking with me, while I toss the goop-filled balloons all over Zhao."

"Let's go," Toph says. I pick up the last walkie-talkie, and we run down to Azula's room.

* * *

Aang's POV

Room 333. Okay. I knock hurriedly on the door. Azula opens it.

"Yes?" She asks.

"You're needed in the girl's restroom right away," I say, pretending to be out of breath. "Someone needs to talk to you. All of you."

"Very well, peasant," Azula says as she walks outside the room and locks it behind her. "This better be urgent."

I wait until they are around the corner, then, I pull out the radio and say, "All clear, Sokka."

"Copy that."

I peek around the corner. Azula just walked into the restroom. I quickly run to the door, and form a rock in the shape of a key. I stick it in the bathroom door, and it locks. I change the channel on the radio and say, "Zuko, the door is locked."

"Okay," He says. "Get back up to the room, and quickly."

I run to the stairway, and airbend myself up to the sixth story.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara's POV

I run towards Zhao's room at full speed, but stop at the corner so I can spy on his room without being seen. I see the doorway open, and Zhao walks out. He locks his door, and walks around a corner.

I pull out my radio and change it to Kya's station. "Zhao is out of his room, I'm going in," I say.

"Got it."

I walk to Zhao's room, and bend water inside the lock. I freeze the water, and I jerk it with my bending. The lock shatters, and pieces of the metal are all over the floor. I push open the door. I run to his desk and pull open on the cabinet labeled, "Answer Keys". I try to keep it is undisturbed as possible. I open the folder labeled "August 28th" That is the date of the big test. I pull out the answer key, and put the folder back in place. I grab the hair that Sokka managed to steal, and slip it into the folder. _There. It looks like Azula bent down, and a hair fell into the folder.._ I pull out my radio and say, "I planted the evidence and grabbed the answer key, I'm coming back to the room."

"Okay, hurry," Zuko's voice commands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kya's POV

I see Zhao walking down the hallway. I coat the floor in front of him with ice. He slips. I pretend to be surprised when I walk around the corner.

"Professor Zhao," I say, pretending to care. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He snaps. He gets up, and melts the ice with a fire blast. He looks at me and says, "Get back to your dorm!"

"Yes sir!" I squeak, and fast-walk outside the Math and Science Hall. When I'm there, I radio Zuko. "I did all I can do," I say.

"Okay, stay there," He commands. "You need to be the one to see the balloons coming from Azula's room. Make sure you point it out to Zhao. Once you do that, get back to the dorm."

* * *

Meanwhile, Toph's POV

I fumble with the lock on Azula's room, but then I get it open.

"There," I say, and Sokka and I hurriedly walk inside.

* * *

Sokka's POV

Toph opens the lock, and I walk in. I open the window in the room overlooking the Math and Science Hall. I see Zhao walk out. I grab a small goop-filled water balloon, and prepare to throw it at Zhao. I make sure that the black curtain (Probably put there by Mai) covers the window, so that I see out, but no one else could see in. I stick my hand outside the window with the balloon in my hand. Closer... Closer... FIRE!! I throw the balloon at him, it hits him, right on the head. Bulls eye!! I grab another water balloon. I throw it at him again. I barely hear a voice:

"Look, it's coming from that window!" It's Kya. Good, she's doing her part. I throw another small balloon at Zhao to prove it. He walks towards our dorm. "It's coming from room 333!"

Katara runs in the room with the answer key. "What should I do with it?" She asks.

"Sit it on Azula's desk," I command. "Hurry back to the dorm."

As she leaves, I throw my last balloon at Zhao. It's big, about the size of my head. BAM!! He is covered in brown crap. He begins to storm to our dorm.

I radio Zuko, "Get them out of the restroom, and hurry!"

I grab Toph's hand, and pull her out of the room. She locks the door using earthbending, and she runs to the stairway.

"Grab my hand!" The whispers. I grab her hand, and she flings us upward, and onto the sixth floor. I land on top of Toph, and hurriedly get up. We just look around, embarrassed.

"Um..." I say. "Let's, uh... get in the dorm..."

"Yeah," She agrees, flustered.

We walk in the door.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I grab out my draw swords, and pick the lock. In a matter of seconds, it is unlocked, and I run back to the dorm before they see me.

* * *

Katara's POV

Soon, everyone is back at the dorm.

"So, how do we know if the plan worked?" I asked.

"I guess Ozai will make an announcement tomorrow not to pull pranks," Sokka says. "Or Zhao will yell at us. Either way, I guess we won't find out until tomorrow."

"Or we can wait a few minutes, and see if anyone is talking about it in the lounge," Kya suggests.

"That would probably be better," I agree. "I'm going down right now to talk to Suki."

I walk out of the room and climb down the orange stairway. When I finally make it down to the lounge, everyone was talking. I saw Suki gathered around a couple of other girls and a few guys from Social Studies.

"Did you here?" One of the boys, Kyro (An Earthbender), asked. "Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were caught throwing water balloons filled with dog crap on Zhao!"

It's amazing how quickly stories can be exaggerated.

"Really?" One of the girls said. "I heard that it was filled with baby food!"

"I can't believe Azula would do that to a teacher," I say, faking amazement. I look at my blue watch. "Oh! I have to go meet someone in my dorm! See you later, guys!" After that fake excuse, I make a geyser and go back up to the dorm. I burst in the room and say:

"It worked!"


	5. Duels, Grades, and Revenge's Price

Duels, Grades, and Revenge's Price

Please reply! Oh, and just a note: Takumi means "skilled" in Japanese. I don't have a clue what Jyishu means. In order to not be forced into haitus because of school, I am now posting every other day. Sorry 'bout that!

Detications:

Jeni27: I agree, they are evil...

Second daughter of Eve: I'm glad you thought it was funny!

Aangsfan: Thank you!

ibroughthomeababybumblebee: I don't really think that a school would go to that much trouble just to expose someone.

Aangsgirl: :)

ViolotQ: Yeah, in this Fic, boys are allowed in the girl's room until 9PM, then they have to leave.

hpswst101: It wasn't really dog crap, that's just what other people thought it was. How did I come up with that plan? Well, it's a long story that involes water balloons, a zoo cage, and three deranged monkeys... Just kidding! I just thought that they should throw water balloons at a teacher a frame Azula, and that's what came out.

Kangawu12: I'm glad you like it!

Zuko's Mistress: Thank you!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, the answer it the same: I do not own Avatar, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party-

* * *

Azula's POV

I sat in the Vice-Principal's office. The vice principal- We'll just call him The Warden- stares at me from behind his desk.

"Azula," He says sitting next to Zhao. "I am very disappointed in you. You throw water balloons at a teacher, and you sneak into a classroom and steal an answer key?"

"I didn't do either of those!" I say. "I was framed!"

"Right, I'm sure you were," The Warden sarcastically replies.

"I found one of your hairs in the folder without the answer key in it!" Zhao says. "You're caught!"

"But I didn't do it!" I say.

"Since you have a clean record, I have to let you go, but Commander Zhao will deal with your punishment for stealing the answer key after your automatic zero on the test," He finishes.

"What?" I say. "Ask any of the teachers here, they all trust me!"

"The balloons were coming from your window, Azula!" Zhao snapped. "As for your punishment... You are going to tutor for me on the weekends!"

"What?" I ask again. "But I'm failing your class right now! How can I teach it if I can't learn it?"

"Don't back-talk me! Detention!" Zhao screams. "Saturday night at 8PM in my room. Be there!"

* * *

Katara's POV

We were all sitting in our room, relishing the fact that our plan worked. Even though it was last week when it succeded. Today is Tuesday.

"I'm gonna go down to the lounge," Sokka says. "Quin Lee and I are going to shoot some hoops. Anyone wanna come?"

"Sure!" Zuko, Toph and Aang reply brightly. They walk out of the room.

"I'm gonna go to the lounge too," Kya says. "Suki said that the school put a few ping-pong and pool tables in there. I'm gonna go check it out."

"I'll go with you," I say. We head down to the lounge. The first thing we notice is the crowd of chattering students around the Announcements Board. Kya and I look at each other questioningly, and make our way to the front of the crowd. We look at the board, and scan the announcements for something new:

_Senior Bake Sale: __9/01-9/07_

_School Store! __Open Monday-Friday 7AM-8PM_

_School Paper:__Available for .50 cents an issue in front of the dorm building_

_PIZZA HUT NOW OPEN!! COME ON BY!! __Located behind the Libray_

_Yearbooks on sale!_

Then we found the new announcement:

_Monthly Progress Reports will be given out on 8/04, and will automatically be sent to your parents_

"Oh no!" I say. "I'm failing math right now! My dad's going to kill me!"

"I'm not doing to good in Math either," I say. "Though I'm not failing, Zhao makes it so much harder than it really is!"

"Let's go back to the room," I say. "I'm not in such a good mood anymore."

* * *

The Next Day, at Breakfast

"I think the revenge plan is working," Zuko says. "Last night, I intercepted the money from our father."

"She's already slipping," Sokka says. "Though only by a touch."

"Yesterday, all the teachers were cautious around her," I say. "You could see that they weren't their friendly selves."

"I have bad news, though," Kya said. "Azula threw a note away in Social Studies. I took it out of the trash can, and she suspects us for framing her."

"Uh oh," Toph said. "We better watch out for revenge."

"Yeah," Zuko agrees. "Azula isn't one to give up easily..."

* * *

Math, Katara's POV

"Well, class," Zhao says while handing out progress reports, "I am disappointed in you. These are the most pathetic grades I have ever seen! If you have below a 50 Average, stay after class. I will need to speak to you."

Zhao puts a sheet of paper face down on my desk. I quickly pick it up. It says:

_Waters, Katara_

_Assignments Grade_

_HW 8/04-8/09: 5/12-E_

_HW 8/12-8/17: 7/15-E_

_HW 8/20-8/25: 9/20-E_

_HW 8/28-9/01: 12/25-E_

_Test 1: 49/100-E_

_Average: 48.8- E_

I groan in disappointment. I never got below a C before. Just as he finishes handing out progress reports, the bell rings. I stand up slowly. Aang and I slowly walk to Zhao'sdesk. I look around. We were the only ones with that low of an average.

Needless to say, that did not improve my mood.

"I am thoroughly disappointed in you two!" Zhao barks. "You are the most pathetic people in all of my classes! Tonight, at 8PM, you are to report back to this class for a private tutor! Do you two understand?"

"Yes sir!" We say quickly in unison.

"Then get outta here!"

We didn't have to be told twice. We ran out of the room.

"Well... That was pleasant," Aang joked in his normal happy attitude. "I hope the tutor is someone nice."

"Anyone is nice compared to him," I sigh.

Soon, I figure out that I am wrong.

* * *

That night

Aang and I quickly walk into the Math and Science Hall, and make our way to Zhao's room. The only person in the room is Azula!

_Great, I have to have tutoring with her._

"Great," She says. "You're finally here. Sit down."

"Why are you here?" Aang asks.

"I'm tutoring for my punishment for that prank you framed me for," Azulasays with annoyance.

"What?" I ask, faking surprise. "We didn't frame you for that."

"BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!" She shouts, blue flames shooting out of her hands in anger.

We sit down quickly, and Azula tutors us.

* * *

Later

"That was awful!" I exclaim as Aang and I walk back to our dorm. "She tutored us for five hours! You can focus on math for five hours?"

"I know! It's 1 in the morning, and I have to wake up at 5!" Aang says.

We werily make our way to our dorms. We both mumble a "Good night" and walk into our rooms to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Next Day, After School

Kya was quizzing me on Social Studies when we hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yells.

Hahn walks in. He is one of the populars. "Hey you guys," He says. "Listen, I saw that page on Facebook about you, and I feel really bad. So, to make it up to you, I got you-" He walks outside, and brings back in a large stuffed animal fish. "-This. I thought that since you were waterbenders and all, that you would like something that lived in water. When I bought it, I forgot that there was an earthbender and a firebender mentioned on the page. Sorry 'bout that."

"That's okay," Kya says. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was Azula."

"I really feel bad about not standing up to her, but I don't want to make her angry." He sat the stuffed animal fish on the windowsill. "Well, I gotta go. Bye!"

He left the room.

"Wow," I say. "I didn't know that he was so nice."

"Yeah," Kya agrees. "I thought all the populars were evil except for Mia."

Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Aang walk in.

"I got good news guys," Sokka starts. "The sport I have to take is Basketball!"

"I'm glad you didn't get stuck with something bad," I say.

"Yeah, that would have been awful..." He agrees, trailing off.

"So..." Toph starts after a moment of silence. "Oh, did you hear? The first duel of the year is tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Kya and I say in unison, standing up in surprise.

"Yeah, sign-ups are in the gym," Toph says. "It's extra credit if you win-"

Before she can finish, Kya and I are running to the gym to sign-up. When we run into the gym, we see the lists on the wall. We run over to them. We scan the list for Azula's name.

"There it is!" I say. "No one has signed up to fight her yet."

Kya and I glance at each other. "Water, Earth, Fire, Air, whoever wins two out of three duels Azula?"

I smile. "Deal."

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air!" We chant in unison. Kya makes the water sign while I make the Fire sign. She won that round. We chant again. She made the air sign while I made the Earth sign. I won. One last time, we chant. Kya made the Fire sign while I made the water sign. I won! I got to battle Azula.

"Yes!" I say. I turn to the list, and sign up to fight against Azula.

"I'm gonna fight Takumi," Kya says, signing up to fight the popular skilled earthbender.

"Look!" I say. "Sokka's fighting Mai, Zuko against Ty Lee, and Toph is fighting Jyishu."

"Sokka and Zuko can easily defeat Mai and Ty Lee," Kya says. "I'm going to feel really sorry for Jyishu after Toph'sdone with him..."

"Yeah," I say. "Hey, where's Aang's name?"

"Aang said that he wasn't allowed in the tournament because he was the Avatar, and it would be an unfair advantage for him," Kya says.

"That's unfair!" I exclaim.

"I know, that's what I said, but Aang said that he was a pacifist, and wouldn't want to fight anyways," Kya replied. "Let's go back to the dorm. I still need to study for French."

* * *

Tomorrow, at Bending, Sokka's POV

"Okay, all classes pay attention," Master Piando commands. "Settle down."

Everyone quiets down immediently, excited to start.

"Now, you are to consult the list to see who you are fighting," Ruko says. "Once you have done that, you are to find your person, and get inside one of the circles drawn on the ground. The goal is to push your opponent out of the ring. If you are fighting a non-bender, then the rule is whoever lands a hit first. The first one to do that wins. Whoever wins that round will move up the chain, until they are the last one fighting. If you win, your class will receive points, and which ever class has the most points at the end of the year will get a surprise... Get into your pairs!"

I walk over to the lists on the wall with the crowd around them. I see my name next to Mai's. I walk up to Mai.

"It looks like we're dueling," I say. "Let's get in one of the circles."

"Whatever," She says in a monotone. We walk to the nearest circle.

"Three... Two... One... DUEL!" Ruko shouts.

Mai draws her knives, and I draw my sword. She throws severalof them at me. I block them withmy sword. I charge towards her. She side-steps, and draws a knife, but I swivel around to face her before she can finish drawing it. I try to hit her withmy sword. (Everyone with anything sharp had to put a wooden case over it, so it couldn't cut anyone) She ducks, and as she does that, she pulls out her knife, and trysto hit my ankle with it. I jump to avoid it. As I am in the air, I swing my sword and put it on Mai's arm.

"I win!" I say.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko's POV

Ty Lee ran towards me quickly. I set the ground in front of her on fire, and I raised the flames so high that she couldn't jump over them. The fire made a circle around her. She looked a bit panicked. I feel a wave a pity for her, so I lower the flames just a bit. She smiles, and jumps over them. I inhale, and position myself as though ready to strike. I exhale, and fire goes everywhere inside the ring. Ty Lee shys away from the flames, and accidently steps out of the ring.

"I win!" I exclaim.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toph's POV

I stand in the circle with Jyishu. He was in my earthbending class.

I would win this without a problem, in about 5 seconds.

I raise earth pillars out of the ground. Jyishu trys to aviodthem, but I hit him the side with one of them. I blasts with out of the ring.

"I win!" I exclaim, and I leave the ring to watch the others battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kya's POV

Tykumi had his hands in front of him. I had my hand to the side of me, preparing to draw water from the swim lanes. He fires a boulder at me. I bend some water from the swim lanes, and position the water in front of me so that it would catch to boulder flying at me. It worked perfectly, and using the water, I froze icicles to the outside of the rock, and I made the rock to around me. I blast the boulder at him by bending water at the back of the boulder. Tykumi makes several arm movements, and the rock shatters, but not the icicles. They are flying towards him at a frightening pace. He gets in a rock shelter, I hear the icicles hit the shelter, hard. Tykumi bends his shelter back into the ground, and we hold his arm straight ahead of him. As he begins to form a boulder, I surround my arm in water, and bend water over his arm. Tykumi lifted his other hand to finish making the boulder, but I did the same to that arm. He stomped on the ground, and the earth below me shattered. I jump up, and retract the water from his arms to make a geyser that held me off the ground. While he was focusing on his earthquake, I shot a blast of water at him. It hit him right in the gut, and he was knocked out of the ring.

I lower myself down from my geyser and say, "I won!"

* * *

Katara's POV

Azula didn't waste anytime. She shot a fire blast at me, and I blocked it using water form the swim lanes. I ran towards her, gathering water while I ran. I stopped running once I was about 10 feet from her (We had gotten in the biggest ring), and I bended the water towards her left side. She shoots fire at it, and I pull the water back towards me to avoid losing me water. I circle it around me, and I smash all the water on the ground in front of her, and I cause I giant wave. As she is about to defend herself, I turn the wave into a bunch of tiny arrows, and I direct them down at Azula. She surrounds herself in blue flames, and the arrows evaporate. I run towards her, and she runs toward me. I lift up some of the water of the ground, and make the edge sharp. I bend it at Azula, who barely misses it. It even cut off half of her bangs! While he is busy avoiding that, I blast her with more water. It knocks her off her feet, but she stays inside the ring. I blast her again, before she can get up. She shoots an enormous blast of blue flames at me. Too big to block. I get of a geyser, and lift myself above the flames. By this time, everyone else had finished their duels, and came to cheer for either Azula or me. While Azula is distracted by the crowd. I shoot a very powerful blast at her. She notices it in enough time to form a light defence, but a light defence isn't enough. If slams her backward, out of the ring, and into the pool.

I grin. "I won!"

Everyone rushed forward and congratulated me. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Kya and Zuko made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Good job, little sis!" Sokka says, hugging me.

"You beat her good, Surgar Queen!" Toph exclaimed.

"You did great!" Aang hugs me, and gives me something to think about. He kisses me on the cheek.

Azula's POV

I was knocked into the pool. I hear the water peasant say, "I won!" I swim to the edge of the pool. I see all of my friends congratulating her. I give her a death glare.

"You will pay, peasant," I menacingly whisper. "Just wait."


	6. West Side Story

West Side Story

Please reply! I saw the video of the SDCC on Youtube, and I really liked it. So, I decided for the school play to be... drumrole _West Side Story_! It will not be the same as the SDCC, it will be different. I am not copying it in any way, just the fact that it is the _West Side Story_. I am sorry if it is really Maria who says, "Hi!" in Scene 8 instead of Chino or whatever. I saw the play, but I only remember the basic plot. Sorry if I mess anything up. But this is not your normal production of the play... You'll have to wait and find out why in about Chapter 8. Aren't I evil?

Detications:

hpswst101: :)

AvatarAiris: I'm glad you like the battle scenes, I worked hard on them!

ViolotQ: Have fun on your trip!

Aangsgirl: I agree...

kittiekat10105: I wanted to make her room number 666, but I doubted they would have 66 rooms on one floor, so I made it 333. The people in the room are only half evil.

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, the answer it the same: I do not own Avatar or _West Side Story_, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party-

Drama Class, Katara's POV

I was thinking about what Aang did. _He kissed me on the cheek... Does that mean he likes me? Do I like him? What if_-

My thought are cut off as Aunt Wu yelled, "_West Side Story_!"

The class groaned. _What about it?_

"Come on class, cheer up! _West Side Story _is a classic, and you will have fun doing the play. Try-outs are tomorrow afternoon, and everyone in this class is required to be in it."

I look around as Aunt Wu hands out scripts. There are only ten people in this drama class, and only half of them were good actors or actresses. There was me, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Suki, Aang, Kyro, Haru, Wei Ling, and Quin Lee.

Lunch

"The _West Side Story _is our play this year," Aang mentions when we all sit down.

"What's it about?" Toph asks.

"I'm... not entirely sure," Aang says. We all pool together what we know about the play. We knew that it was loosely based off _Romeo and Juliet_, but was set in some inner city in the fifties. Instead of feuding families, rival gangs, called the Jets and the Sharks, fought over street turf. A girl named Maria from one group fell in love with a guy named Tony from the other, and like Romeo and Juliet, they wanted to stay out of the fighting, but got dragged into it by everyone else. Tony went to stop a rumble but accidentally killed Maria's brother, Bernardo. In the end, one of Bernardo's friends shot Tony.

All that, with peppy songs and dance numbers.

"The play is going to be a disaster!" I say. "Only half the people in class can act."

"What part are you trying out for, Katara?" Aang asks. "I'm trying out Tony."

"I'm going to try out for Maria," I say. "Kya, can you try out, too? Please?"

"Sorry, but I'm going to be in the orchestra pit," Kya explains. "All the band members have to play the music. Sorry, you're on your on your own." Then she looks at Aang. "You'll have Aang there!"

"Yeah, I'll be there!" He said. I smile.

_If he does get the part of Tony, and I get the part of Maria, then we get to kiss in the play... Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

The try-outs came and went. I was the only one to try out for Maria besides Azula, and Aang and Haru both tried out for Tony. I didn't really care about any of the other parts. The day after tryouts, the list was posted.

_Cast List:_  
_**Katara: Maria**_

_**Azula: Fransica**_

_**Ty Lee: Rosalina **_

_**Mai: Consuelo**_

_**Suki: Anita**_

_**Aang: Tony**_

_**Kyro: Chino**_

_**Haru: A-rab**_

_**Wei Ling: Bernardo**_

_**Quin Lee: Riff**_

_**The opening night is October 1st, don't miss it!**_

"Um..." Aang said. "Aren't we missing half of the characters?"

"Yes, we are," Aunt Wu said. "But you ten were the only ones to show up, so we will have to have the play with only some of the main characters. Rehearsal at 5 this afternoon, don't be late!"

After Rehearsal

"Man!" I say to Kya and Toph as I flop on my bed. "Rehearsal was awful! We had to read our script over and over and over again! I must have read it thirty times!"

"At least you won't have to worry about forgetting lines," Kya says.

"Yeah," I agree.

After a moment of silence, Kya says, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Yeah!" Toph says, sitting up. "Sugar Queen, you go first!"

"Okay," I say. _I never agreed to play._But I played anyway. "Kya, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She said.

"Is it true that you like one of the guys in band?"

Kya blushed deeply while Toph laughed. "He's a drummer!" Kya say indigently. "He's not some band geek, and not all people in band ARE geeks."

The game went on like this for a while, each of us revealing our deepest secrets. Then Toph asked an interesting one.

"Sugar Queen," Toph said. "Is it true that you like Twinkletoes?"

I blush deeply. "Um... Um..." Kya looks at me questioningly. "Yes," I finally sigh. Toph bursts out laughing, and Kya snickers a bit.

"You... and Twinkletoes?" Toph asks in-between laughs.

"I think it's sweet," Kya says, defending me after she stopped laughing.

"Who do you like Toph?" I ask, changing the subject.

She immediately stops laughing. "Well, I'm tired!" She exclaims. "I'm going to bed!"

The Next Morning, at Breakfast

I was in the lunch line, next to Kya and Toph.

"Um, I'll have eggs, please," I say to the Cabbage Merchant.

As I pay for my breakfast, Azula walks up to me with her group of followers.

"Is it true that you like Aang, Katara?" Azula asks innocently. I stop counting my change.

"No!" I say, though not too convincingly. You would think that after taking drama for 6 weeks that I would be able to lie decently.

"Really? That's not what I heard," She says. The populars laugh, and they walk to their table.

I turn to Kya and Toph. They stand there shocked. I give them a death glare, and I pay for my food. When Kya and Toph set down their plates, I say, "I need to speak to you two outside." I grab their arms and pull them outside the cafeteria.

"Which one of you told?" I demand.

"It wasn't me," Kya says.

"She's telling the truth," Toph says. I knew that she could tell when people are lying. "I didn't tell either. I swear, Katara."

I knew she must be telling the truth if she called me Katara. "Well who did?" I say. "We were the only ones in the room."

"Did you feel anyone outside our room?" Kya asks Toph.

"My feet were dangling in the air, I couldn't feel anything," Toph says. "Sorry."

"Someone- Anyone!- Could have been outside that door. We have to kill these rumors before they get to Aang," I say.

"I'm on it," Toph says. "Before breakfast is over, that rumor will be dead. I promise."

Toph walks back inside the cafeteria. Kya and I look at each other, and follow her. Toph inhales her breakfast, and goes table to table. After she made a complete circle around the cafeteria, she came back and sat at our table.

"The rumors are dead," Toph says curtly as she sits down.

"What rumors?" Sokka asks.

"Rumors were going around that Katara is in love with-" Kya says.

"Haru!" I interupt. I glare at her. Kya looks innocent, until she realizes what she said. Then she clamped her hand over her mouth. The bell rings, ending the conversation.

Good.

Aang's POV

I sat on my top bunk, deep in thought.

_I love, Katara, and I know that for sure, but does she love me? What if I tell her? If I do, and she doesn't like me, then our friendship is ruined._

I sigh.

Zuko looks at me. "What?" He asks.

"It's just... well..." _Should I tell Zuko?_I look at him. "It's time for drama rehersal!" I lie. "I gotta go, bye!"

I run out of the room before he can reply.

Katara's POV

I am at the gym, preparing for our second rehersal. Aunt Wu brought in the band and the music instructor to help us learn all the songs in the play. We sing, sing, and sing. I must have sung my solo at least ten times. Aang and the guys who don't sing as much were sitting around making secret gang hand shakes- No, this wasn't part of the play, it's just how guys react when you give them to much time on their hands.

After rehesal, Kya met me in our dorm. Her knuckles were bleeding.

"Kya! What happened?" I say when I see Kya's hands.

"Drama practice, that's what!" She exclaims angrily. "I was banging on the congas so much, my hands couldn't take it. How long was the practice, anyway?"

I cover her hands in water and heal her. "It was three hours long."

Kya's jaw dropped. "Three hours? No wonder my hands couldn't take it. I hope not every rehearsal is like that."

"I hope not too," I say. "I might lose my voice."

Unfortunatly, luck was not on our side.

A few days later, after having rehearsals every night, Kya and I were suffering. Her knuckles were in bad shape, and my voice cracked every time I try to speak. Our grades were suffering too. We didn't get to study as much, with rehearsals often going until 11 PM. Needless to say, the Gaang all agreed to forget about the Azula hatred thing until the rehearsal schedule lightened up. Kya wasn't her normal cheery self. She snapped at almost everybody, and she had dark circles under her eyes. I was in the same kind of shape.

Then, the greatest thing happened: The weekend came.

"Yes!" Kya exclaimed on Friday night after rehearsal. "We get to sleep in tomorrow!"

"It will be a treat," I agreed. "Good night!"

"Good night..." Kya sighs as she falls asleep.

The Next Morning

Everyone woke up happy and energized. We all went to the beach, and had a great time. Toph earthbended a sand castle model of our school, and she even made students! The detail was amazing. It had all the teachers, and she even made Zhao covered in slime. We all laughed at that. We just basically hung out there all day... Until I got a phone call around mid-day.

My phone was ringing, so I ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, Katara, you are needed at the Auditorium immediately for rehearsal. The play is just two weeks away! Bring Aang with you too," Aunt Wu said, then hung up.

I nearly scream in frustration. I take a few deep breaths, then I say, "Aang, we need to go to drama rehearsal."

Aang's jaw drops. "What?" He asked.

"Drama rehearsal in the Auditorium," I repeat as calmly as I can. "Toph," I ask, "Can you bend me a changing room?"

Toph nods her head. "Sure thing, Sugar Queen," She said as she bended an earth cubicle.

I grabbed my clothes and changed as fast as I could out of my swim suit. After I finished changing, I said a quick goodbye and waterbended myself a wave. I got on it, and before I knew it, I was on the stage. Aunt Wu said that she thought that we knew the songs and dances well enough, so it was time to get onto the acting parts. When she said that, we all cheered.

"Okay, everyone, let's do the first scene,"Aunt Wu said.

After Rehearsal

After rehearsal, Aang and I walked to dinner together. As I sat down with my food, Kya pulled me outside.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I think Toph is the one spreading our secrets," Kya said.

"Why? What rumors are going on now?" I ask.

"People are saying that I like a guy in band!" She exclaims.

"What? How do you know?" I ask.

"The guy I liked came up to me and asked who it was that I liked!" Kya said. "Toph is the only one who we can't do the lie detector test on, and no rumors are going around about her!"

"No, Toph wouldn't do that," I say. "It has to be something else. Maybe our room is bugged or something. I don't know, but it can't be Toph."

Kya looks at me questioningly. "If you're sure..."

"I'm positive. Let's go back inside," I say.

As we walk back in, I can't help but wonder, _Would Toph do that?_


	7. The Golden Dragon Dance

The Golden Dragon Dance

Please reply! Sorry, this chapter isn't very good. I've only been to one school dance. Next chapter, I promise, you will love. I'm not saying why, though... Note: You will see what happens to Kya while she tries to dance to "Soulja Boy", and that is really what happened to me! It was so embaressing! (Alot happened at my first school dance... such as being locked in the locker room for nearly half the dance.)

Dedications:

ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Yes, Aunt Wu is not allowing Aang and Katara to kiss until the live performance... More on that next chapter...

Aangsgirl: LOL, I'm glad you liked it!

AvatarAiris: You will find out soon...

hpswst101: If you go to You Tube and type in: "west side story avatar" it is the first vid. It was LOL!

G-G: I'm glad you like it! It took a long time for me to combine the worlds.

HeartAngel: They will find out who it is in a few chapters... :)

timisnotmyname: Thank you agian for all the critic! (Is that how you spell it?) Anyway, thank you for correcting the lyrics for me! I will have to go change that... I know that it wasn't that much of an exageration, but remember, it's only been news for about 5 minutes. Thank you, though! I know I put "I won!" in about five times, thank you for telling me what you thought about it! I will make these changes soon, I promise!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, the answer it the same: I do not own Avatar or _West Side Story_, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party-

* * *

Sokka's POV

I walk into the lounge to meet up with Quin Lee, and everybody is crowded around the Announcements Board. I walk over to it. I make my way to the front, and I scan the board for the new notice.

_West Side Story Preforms Next Week, 10/01, in the Auditorium_

_Congrats to the Bending Tournament Winner, Katara Waters! Honorable metions go to: Toph Bei Fong, Zuko Ozai, and Sokka Waters. Here is the class score:_

_Water: 5_

_Earth: 3_

_Air: 0_

_Fire: 2_

_Non: 1_

_Congrats to all winners!_

Then, I found the new announcement:

_THE GOLDEN DRAGON DANCE IS THIS FRIDAY IN THE GYM!! DON'T MISS IT!! This year is a special year, because THE GIRLS ASK THE GUYS!! _

I gulp. Will anyone ask me? And who will Katara ask?

I run back up to my dorm. "Zuko!" I say as I run into the room.

"Yeah?" He asks, without even looking up from his studying.

"This year's dance is where GIRLS ASK GUYS!" I yell.

Zuko's jaw drops. "What am I going to do? No one's going to ask me!" He says.

"I'm gonna go tell the girls," I say, running across the hall. I walk in their room and burst out, "The dance is this Friday, and it is the type where the girls ask the guys!"

"Wow," Katara says. "Sounds like fun. Are you going, Toph?"

"I have nothing better to do," She say in an aloof attitude.

"What about you, Kya?" Katara asks.

"Probably, though I don't know who I'd like to ask..." Kya says, trailing off.

"Well...uh... I gotta go," I say awkardly. I can see that they are just itching for me to leave the room. I walk out of the room and close the door.

* * *

Toph's POV

As soon as I feel Sokka close the door across the hall, I say, "All clear!"

Katara and Kya automaticly begin to discuss who they are going to ask, while I lay down on my bed. Sugar Queen was going to ask Twinkle Toes, and Drummer Girl was going to go with a group of friends.

"What about you, Toph?" Katara asks teasingly. "Are you going to ask Sokka?"

That got my attention. I sat up quickly and said, "No!"

It wasn't too convincing.

"I can tell you're lying!" Katara says in a sing-song voice. "Why don't you ask him? Just as friends."

"I don't sound like that!" I deny. "And I won't ask him."

"I dare you!" Kya says.

I groan. "Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes!" She says. I nearly scream "YES!!" too. I wanted to ask Sokka, but I didn't want everyone to think that I liked him. 'Cause I don't... I think.

"Fine, I'm going over to his room right now and asking him," I say. I walk across the hall and bang on Sokka's dorm room door. Sokka opens the door.

"Yes?" He asks.

"You wanna go to the dance with me? Just as friends?" I asked. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

I felt his heart rate speed up. Alot. "Uh... Sure!" He replied. I could tell he was really excited.

"Okay, then, see you there, Snoozles," I say. I punch his arm, and walk back into my room.

* * *

Sokka's POV

I walk back into the room, really confused.

"Who was it?" Zuko asked.

"Toph..." I say. "She wanted to go to the dance with me..."

Zuko burst out laughing. He was laughing for about thirty seconds until he finally stopped.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"You... and Toph?" Zuko asks again. He bursts out laughing for a second time.

"Would to like to tell me what's so funny?" I ask dryly.

"I never thought that you two would end up together..." He says, going into another laughing fit.

"Hey, we're going just as friends!" I say. _I think..._

* * *

Hour Before the Dance, Katara's POV

"I hear that the dance is informal," Kya says. "I'm just gonna wear jeans and a band tee-shirt. What about you, Toph?"

"Well, I was hoping that Katara could tell me what matches because I won't be able to see my clothes in the first place," Toph says.

"I'm probaly just going to wear jeans too," I say. "I don't want to stand out."

I pulled out a blue shirt that had the water sign on it and said, "Will Waterbend if Provoked" and a pair of slightly tight jeans.

"I'm gonna go change," Kya said.

I turn to Toph. "What are you going to wear?"

"Could you help me pick something out? I don't know if what I'm wearing matches," She said.

"Oh, right," I say, slightly flustered. She just told me that, and I already forgot. I pull out a pair of her jeans and a green shirt that said "iRock".

"Okay, is this good?" I ask, holding the outfit towards her.

She feels it, and says, "Perfect." She walks out of the room to change. Then, Kya walks in. She is wearing jeans and a brown shirt that had a music staff on it.

"I can't wait for tonight," She says. "It's gonna be fun."

"Yeah..." I say, trailing off.

* * *

At the Gym, Katara's POV

I stand in front of the Gym, waiting for Aang. I remember how I asked him:

_Flashback_

_"There's Aang!" Kya said. "Now's you chance! Do it!"_

_"Hey, Aang?" I ask. "Will you... uh... um... Maybe, go to the dance with me?"_

_At first, I didn't believe that I just said that. Then, Aang says, "Sure!"_

_And he walks away. I didn't know what to think._

Now, waiting in front of the building, I still don't know what to think. I see Aang walking towards me. I smile, and he smiles back.

"Hi!" He says cheerfully.

"Hi!" I reply. "So... Wanna go in?"

"That's what I'm here for!" He says jokingly.

I smile, and walk inside. Inside is decorated with flashy streamers and the lights are dimmed down. A DJ set up in one corner, and snacks were at the other end of the building. People were already dancing to "Soulja Boy". Aang and I just look at each other.

"Uh..." We both say.

"Look, there's Kya!" I say, pointing to a figure surrounded by a bunch of people. They seem to be joking with her. They shove her lightly, and she smiles. She goes out to the dance floor, and tries to dance to the song.

Note the word "Tries".

She criss-crosses, then incidentally kicks her shin. All the girls in the group burst out laughing, and Kya is laughing while limping back to the group.

Aang and I look at each other, and burst out laughing ourselves. We get out on the dance floor, and dance.

After the Dance

We all laugh as we share memories from the dance.

"I kicked my shin, and hard!" Kya exclaims laughing, referring to her attempt to dance to "Soulja Boy".

Everyone in the room laughs, and it takes several moments for everyone to quiet down.

"Did you see what Hahn did to Azula?" Sokka asks. "He was bringing her some punch, and he tripped, and got the red punch all over her white shirt."

We all snicker at the thought of Azula's reaction. "She must have freaked," Toph said.

"She did. She stormed out of the Gym," Sokka replies.

"Suki was locked in the bathroom for at least thirty minutes," Zuko says. "She told me she would be right back, and then, thirty minutes later, she comes up to me and tells me that she was locked in the backstage bathroom!"

Once again, we laugh.

"Ouch," I say. "It must have gotten really hot in there, with no AC."

"Yeah," Zuko said. "She was really sweaty when she came out, and she had to break down the door to get out of the restroom."

We all laugh again. The rest of the night is like this, laughing, sharing memories and having fun, until about eleven at night. Then we go to our separate dorms, and fall asleep.


	8. The Play

Opening Night

Please reply! Sorry if the wrong people dance to the wrong dance, it's been I while since I've seen the play. **THANK YOU ALL FOR 1,500 VIEWS! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME... -snif-**

Detications:

Aangsgirl: I'm glad you liked it!

timisnotmyname: I'm glad you liked the no-plot chapter. I was seriously worried about every ones reaction... But it turned out that it was a good reaction! Also: Why was Hahn going to the dance with Azula? No, you aren't remembering wrong... Sorry, I am getting into dangerous territory for spoilers for future chapters. No comment, sorry!

Also, for your other post:  
The dedications are blank? Oh, crap. I'm going to fix that right now. Thank you for bringing it to my attention! I am a drummer too, and there are both congas, and bongos. (Confusing, I know. When my band directer told me to get on the bongos, I got on the congas! Embarrassing!)

hpswst101: Ouch. That must have hurt.

ibroughthomeababybumblebee: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME THAT NAME! It was on the tip of my tongue for the entire chapter, and I couldn't figure out what they were called. Thank you! Sadie Hawkins dances... I'm going to go correct it now! Thank you!

Second daughter of Eve: Sorry! The next few chapters will be slower, I promise!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, the answer it the same: I do not own Avatar or _West Side Story_, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party-

* * *

After School Rehearsal, Katara's POV

"Okay, everyone," Aunt Wu says. "I know it's a bit late in the game, but we have to change your lines. The principal thinks that it is racist again Puerto Ricains. I am going to go talk to him to try and change his mind, but in the mean time, read through your new script."

She left to go talk to Ozai. We were silent for a while, reading through our new script. Haru was the first to speak.

"We're not a gang anymore," He said. "We're a group."

Aang shook his head. "We don't call people spics anymore, now we yell 'nitwit' and 'pizza face' at each other."

I walk over to Suki. The page is open to were the the Jet gang- make that group- attack her. "Well, I see you're not called 'spic' or 'gold tooth' anymore. Now you're 'lying' and 'ugly'. That's gotta be an improvement."

Suki just stares at her script in disbelief. "This is incredible. Our own principal has stabbed us in the back."

"That is politically incorrect language," Kyro says, looking at his script. "I think you should say he pushed us, and we tripped and fell on our own knives, which is now what happens in the fight between Riff, Bernardo, and Tony."

"No way," Aang says, flipping through the script.

"We don't rumble anymore," Quin Lee says. "Now we are 'meeting to discuss our differences'."

Aang sighs. "Do I still get shot in the end, or does someone talk me to death?"

"What are we going to say to the audience when they ask why they paid to see a play about gang violence that contains neither gangs or violence?" Kyro asks.

Aunt Wu walks back in. She sighs and says, "You are allowed to be gangs and kill people, but not to yell racial slurs."

We all groan. "Let's pick up where we left off yesterday. Get on stage, get on stage!"

Then we all had to endure Azula screaming, "YOU KILLED HIM! AND RIFF AND BERNARDO! WELL, NOW I CAN KILL TOO BECAUSE I HAVE HATE!" It was supposed to be the main part of the play- the dramatic moment when she threw down the gun, symbolizing that hate needed to be thrown away. Only Azula forgot to throw down the gun. She yelled out her lines, then clutched the weapon to the chest.

We waited.

"The gun," I whisper. Either she can't hear me, or she is ignoring me.

We waited some more.

Finally, after about three minutes of waiting, Aang stood up, clutching his stomach as though mortally wounded and said, "Before I die, I think I have just enough strength to take this gun from you, and throw it away."

She handed him the gun, and he threw it on the ground. He then did a dramatic twirl and fell over dead again. We all laughed. Aunt Wu looked about ready to explode, but she said nothing. "Be here tomorrow for our first live run-through. The play is this Friday, two days away, so don't be late!"

* * *

Next Rehearsal

Our first live run through wasn't too good. The new lines messed up the cast- either they forgot to change the old lines, or they forgot what the new version was. In protest to the changed lines, Quin Lee said all of his lines as though his character, Riff, was phycotic. He made the phases "Riga tiga tum tum" and "Daddy-o" sound like something you could be arrested for. The Jet dancers finished their dance three measures before the music stopped. When Aang was supposed to stab Wei Ling, he dropped the knife, so Wei Ling just stood around waiting for his killer to kill him. Everyone burst out laughing. Aunt Wu yelled her "You are not taking this seriously!" speech. We had heard this along with her "Timing is everything!" rant, and everyone thought that a near-nervous breakdown was just around the corner. The lighting crew apparently had some problems too, because every once in a while, the lights would go out, and we would blindly bump around saying our lines trying not to ram into the set. Half the time, the spotlight trailed the characters in stead of illuminating them, so it looked like a giant white ball was chasing the cast.

At the end of rehearsal, Aunt Wu said that in drama tradition, a bad rehearsal meant a good opening night. I don't think she meant it. I noticed that she nearly chewed through her pencil.

* * *

Opening Night

We all met backstage at five o'clock and ran over trouble spots. The Jet dancers ended the same time as the music did, and Aang didn't drop the knife when he had to stab Wei Ling. It seemed as though the play would be alright. Aunt Wu wouldn't let Aang and I practice our kissing scene so that it would be "more dramatic". That disappointed me a bit. When the auditorium began to let people in, we all went backstage again. Aunt Wu made us all cookies with our faces on them. It was nice of her, I admit. Once she left the room to go talk to the audience, Haru made a big joke about his cookie having a lighter frosting color than the others.

"Is this an insult?" He joked. "Is she insulting my Mexican heritage? I better run this past the principal."

"Or you can give it back to Aunt Wu," Aang jokes. "She's about ready to bite your head off anyway."

I walk over to Suki, who is sitting in the corner. "I feel sick," She says.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. The play will work out great!" I say as I pat her shoulder.

Which just goes to show you that I'd make a lousy fortune-teller.

* * *

At 6 o'clock

The curtains went up, and we were all nervous. Extremely nervous. That gave most of us stage-fright. Half the Jet dancers finished early, making the rest of them look like they were behind. The optimist side of me said, "What self-respecting gang members have rhythm, anyways?" But as the play went on, mistakes increased.

Wei Ling said all of his lines in a rush. Azula said her's like she was in pain. Mai tripped during "I Like to Be in America" dance number and just barely saved herself from falling into the orchastra pit. With one of her legs flailing, she took out a flutist, which sort of ruined the continuity of the song. The gang members kept forgetting their cues, and they either skipped big chunks of dialogue or had breaks where they stood around not knowing who was supposed to speak next. In those parts, Haru improvised in a horrible way.

When the actor who played A-rab forgot his, "Where are you supposed to find Bernardo?" line, Haru struck an Elvis-like pose and said, "So ya Jets wanna sit around here shooting the breeze, or do ya wanna do something fun like holding up a Circle K?"

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"We're hoodlums, so we should do hoodlum things. You know, rob convenience stores, trip roller skaters, and let dogs out of peoples back yards. Or, hey, I know, _we could find Bernardo at the dance tonight in the gym!_How about that, A-rab?"

"Great, Daddy-o!" Wei Ling replied.

"And great Mommy-o, too!" He said.

Which just goes to show you that some people can't be trusted in front of an audience.

During the scene where gang members yell insults at each other then set up a rumble, instead of saying the revised line, "Jerk!" one of the Jet gang yelled out, "Spic!" then clamped his hand over his mouth like he'd just been caught cursing in a church service. He looked helplessly at the audience and said, "I didn't mean that."

Haru smiled stiffly at the rival gang. "Yes he did. He meant that insult and many more! We curse you Sharks and all your Sharky spawn!"

"Idiot!" One of the Sharks yelled back, though it was unclear if he meant Haru or his character, because he said the line with a smirk.

"Wop!" A Jet yelled in return, and then winced at his mistake. "I mean, uh, Whopper! Yeah, that's right! You're nothing but a big burger growing stale at some jank fast food joint!"

"We accept!" Aang yelled, which didn't really make that much sense anymore. He was probaly just trying to end the humiliation.

Right before our eyes, _West Side Story_ became a comedy. I wondered if the scriptwriters were alive and if they could sue us for defaming their musical.

Only Aang managed to keep any dignity through all this. He said his lines flawlessly. Thoughtfully. Unfortunately, he looked odd doing this as the rest of the cast was falling apart around him. Still, when he rammed the prop knife into Haru, his anger seemed real. When he stood over Haru's still body and cried, "Maria!" I wanted to cheer for him.

During intermission, Aunt Wu gave us a talk that would have rivaled one given in the locker room during the Super Bowl. Our whole lives would be affected- no "apexed"- by whether we could pull our acts together and stop humiliating her as a drama teacher. She stormed back to her seat to let us "think about it."

Like that was suddenly going to change everything. Like "apexed" was even a real word. As soon as she left, we raided the soda machine. Haru, Wei Ling and Kyro chugged their root beer without stopping and tried to burp to the tune of "I Feel Pretty".

Suki bought a coke and was walking across the room when she tripped, and spilt her coke all over Ty Lee.

Now, you must know, Ty Lee and Suki hate each other with a passion. They constantly battle for cheer leading captain, and they hate each others guts.

Ty Lee stood gaping for a minute, then flung her coke all over Suki. The liquid trickled off the ends of her hair and fell in brown streaks on her costume. The two lunged at each other.Ty Lee grabbed Suki's hair and her sleeve, and yanked her downward. The sleeve ripped off. Suki plowed into Ty Lee's stomach and slammed her into a make-up counter. Blush and mascara scattered everywhere. A bowl of Cheetos flew up in the air, and rained down like orange confetti. Aang stepped between the two and airbended them apart.

"Enough!" He yelled.

"Look what you've done!" Suki yelled. "You've ruined my costume! You've ruined everything!"

"We can fix it," I say. "We can find safety pins to put it back together. Go wash the coke out of your hair."

Suki and Ty Lee both stormed away in different directions. I look at Aang.

He says, "I'll go look for safety pins."

He walks away, while I clean up the mess of Cheetos and make-up. After I finish cleaning up, Aang walks backstage again and says, "The best I could find was duct tape." He tosses it to Suki, who is sitting in a chair away from Ty Lee. She catches the roll of tape, and uses it to put the sleeve back on. Aunt Wu walks backstage again to tell us that we are back on.

Suki, Ty Lee, and Azula go onstage to do the "I Feel Pretty" scene. The cast and I watch from the wings. The curtains open up to reveal Suki with a great brown stain on her dress, and Ty Lee with a similar stain on hers.

"Where are you going?" Azula asks Suki's character.

"Perhaps she's just dolling up for us," Ty Lee says. The audience laughs. Suki gives Ty Lee a death glare, and forgets her next line. Ty Lee, who knows Suki's lines as well as Suki, offered no help. She just stood there with a cat-like grin plastered on her face. After a few moments of glaring, the orchestra began to play the music for "I Feel Pretty". This may have smoothed over the rough spot, but in the middle of the song, Suki's sleeve falls off and in one quick motion, the sleeve is flung into Ty Lee's face. Ty Lee stops in mid-dance, and flings it back in Suki's face. Still singing, she storms towards Ty Lee, and tries to shove it down her front. Ty Lee and Suki each throw a few punches at each other. They begin to have a full-blown fight (while still singing). The song finishes, but the two make no motion to go off-stage.

Haru, who goes onstage next along with me, just watches in disbelief.

"Help me break them up!" I say. We both run towards the two. Haru restrains Ty Lee, while I hold Suki's hands behind her back.

"Uh..." I say. "You two are needed at... uh... the gym! Yeah! You better go!" Haru says.

Suki and Ty Lee both storm off-stage, while I massage my head.

* * *

Suki's POV

After I walk off-stage, I watch from the wings. Katara begins to massage her forehead. Haru tells Maria that her brother died, and then he just stands around, not knowing what to do. After a moment, Katara turns to him.

"What are you still doing here?" Katara asks angerly. Haru raises his hands in defense, and backs off the stage.

"The gun!" I whisper to him. "You need to get the gun!"

"Crap!" He says, and it isn't a whisper. He runs back onstage, by which time Tony is climbing through the window. They both just stare at him. "I came back to get my gun."

They all just stood there. No one knew how to handle this. "No, don't shoot!" Katara cried.

"I can't shoot! I don't have the gun," Haru says. Then he turns to Aang and shakes his finger. "But as soon as I find it, I'm going to kill you, Tony!"

He ruffles around the room, probably stalling for time. He had to find the gun so he could shoot Tony in the last scene, but if he finds the gun, then he wouldn't have an excuse not to shoot him right then. It was also awkward for Tony to just be waiting for his killer to kill him. After a few minutes of Haru ruffling though the furniture, Aang has an idea.

"You can't shoot me!" He says. "The gun is out of bullets!"

"If that's the case, I've found the gun," Haru says, grabbing the prop gun. "I'm going to get bullets and kill you, Tony!"

And he runs through Maria's closet, which in real life would not have lead out of the room, but no one pointed that out. When Aang was halfway in the window, he tripped and fell into the room. He stood up, and tripped over the prop bed, and rolled across the stage, and fell into the orchestra pit. Katara winces as she hears a loud grunt.

A weak voice calls, "I'm okay!"

At this moment, the play reaches the point of no return. Aang weakly climbed back onstage.

"I can't take this anymore," Haru whispers to me. He grabs the gun, and motions to the rest of the cast, who is watching over our shoulders, to go out onstage.

"Tony! I hate you!" Haru shouts at Aang, who is stumbling back into Maria's room. He shoots Aang, who just goes with, and falls on the floor.

He and all the gang members seemed entirely to happy about his death. Even Maria couldn't express much despair at his passing. When the curtain finally fell, there was a smattering of polite applause throughout the auditorium. Probably people clapping because they get to go back to their dorm.

I don't blame them.


	9. The Bug

The Bug... (DUH DUH DUUUH!)

As always, please reply! I based the Field Trip on my school's band trip to New Orleans! Some of you may not know where that is. Everything that is said about it is true. I should know, I've been there lots of times on school trips, for Social Studies and Band (Our band teacher is awesome, she let us do a Haunted History Tour! Expect stuff from that tour on the school trip... I could rant for hours about everything I learned, and how much fun I had!). I really don't know how long it takes to get there on a plane, but I know, that from where I live, it is a three hour car ride, so forgive me if it really takes six hours to get there on a plane and not five. Also, I might have to begin updating every three days if you don't start giving me some serious support... I mean, I'm happy about the number of reviews I get and everything, but I see how many of you reply, and how many read the story... There is a three-digit difference between the number of repliers, and number of readers...

Detications:

ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Yeah, that did go entirely wrong. Aang and Katara didn't get their special part! :( I know. But it was alot more funny to write about him falling off the stage then for him to kiss Katara... Thank you for replying!

Avatar Wolf: I'm glad you liked it!

kataang16: ! I'm glad you like it!

ViolotQ: Strangly enough, I can tell... Thank you for replying, though!

Second daughter of Eve: Yeah... Thank you for replying!

EveCYUNME: I'm glad you though it was funny!

kittiekat10105: I'm glad you enjoyed it!

timisnotmyname: I'm glad you thought it was funny.

hpswst101: :)

Aangsgirl: Thank you!

ShadowGreymon: It took my forever to come up with that joke, I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send obese sock-hungry unicorns to eat your underwear! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Katara's POV

Now that the play was over, we could focus on finding out how our secrets were being spread. We decided to do a test. We would play truth or dare, but we wouldn't tell the truth. We would make up lies about us, and try to track them to the person spreading our secrets. Toph kept her feet on the ground this time, so she could tell if anyone was on the other side of the door. It was time to put our plan into action.

Kya, Toph, and I walked in our room and sat on our beds.

"I'm bored," Kya sighs.

"Wanna play a game?" Toph asks.

"Sure," Kya sighs again.

"Truth or Dare! Kya, you go first!" Toph says. I notice that her feet are planted solidly on the ground.

"Okay..." She says. "Katara: Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I reply. _Here comes the part where she asks an outrageous question..._

"Is it true that you have an obsession with the Jonas Brothers, and have a life-sized cardboard cut-out of Joe Jonas?"

I pretend to act embarrassed. "Yes," I say shortly.

Everyone burst out laughing. The game goes on like this for a while, then, Toph suggests that we go to the lounge. We all agree, and walk out of the room.

"Well?" I ask. "Was anyone outside our room?"

"No, no one was around but us. The room could be bugged, and if it was surrounded in cotton or something not made of earth, then I wouldn't be able to feel it," Toph says.

"That's the only explaination," Kya says.

"How are we going to find it? It would have to be small for us to not have noticed it," I ask.

After a moment of thought, Kya says, "I know! Hama, the janitor, keeps a metal detector in the janitor's closet. We can sneak it out of there, and use it to search for the bug!"

Toph smiled. "Yes, another plan! Let's do it now. I'll get Hama away from the closet, Kya, you keep teachers from coming near the closet, and Katara, you'll grab the metal detector and get out of there. Sound good?"

"Sure, I guess..." Kya says. "Let's go."

* * *

Toph's POV

I walk up to Hama.

"A toilet is overflowing across the campus," I mention casually to Hama. "It's in the Office Building."

"Oh no," She says. "I better go clean it up."

She slowly walks away. I smile. I run back to Katara who is waiting just around the corner.

"Hurry up and get it, then run," I say. She nods at me, and runs in the opposite direction. I turn to Kya. "Keep all the teachers away from Katara, got it?"

"Yep," She says, running after Katara.

* * *

Kya's POV

I run to the Janitor's closet. Katara is inside, I saw her walk in. I lean against a wall where I would see if anyone was coming around the corner. After about three seconds, I see Zhao coming down the hallway.

_What can I do to stop him from coming this way? _I wonder. Then it comes to me.

I walk to the middle of the hallway. "I'm sorry, Commander Zhao, but I can't let you come this way."

He stares at me. "And why is that?" He yells.

I jump. "There is a... a leak of toxic gas! Yeah! An airbender is coming right now to airbend the gas out of the school, but since there is only one airbender in the entire campus, it may take a while for him to get here."

Zhao looks at me suspiciously. "If you're sure..." He says. He turns around and walks around the corner.

I sigh in relief. _That was close!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara's POV

I walked into the janitor's closet. I looked around. The room was very poorly light, and it was about five feet by five feet. The room had an overwhelming stench of ammonia. Shelves were on every side of the room, cluttered with everything from rags and sponges, to buckets and mops, to candy bars and soda. I sigh.

_This may take a while,_ I conclude. _I better get to work._

I begin my search for the metal detector. I start looking on the shelves to my left. I found: Three buckets, four mops, countless bottles of cleaning spray, five brooms, and something that would definitely shock the principal if he knew that it was anywhere around students. No metal detector.

I turn to the shelves in the middle. After about five minutes of searching, I found the bright orange metal detector. It was pretty embarresing that it took me that long to find a five-foot long piece of metal that was painted bright orange in a poorly light room. But at least I had it. I grab it, hurry out of the closet, and run back to my dorm.

I open my dorm door, and find that Kya and Toph are already in the room. Kya motions for us to both be quiet. I turn the metal detector on _silent_, and begin to do a scan of the room. I walk around slowly and wave the metal detector in every direction. It vibrated at everything metal, but after we look at it, we find that it is not a bug. I reached the window, and I was waving it over the stuffed animal that Hahn gave us, when it started vibrating. I look at Toph in confusion. Kya grabs a pair of scissors and cuts it open. Sure enough, inside, there is a layer of cotton. We begin to pull it out, when our hand hit something metal. We pull it out. It's a microphone! Hahn planted it in the fish!

Kya's jaw is clenched. She bends water over the microphone and freezes it. Then, she jerks it, and metal goes everywhere.

"That jerk!" She yells. "How could we have trusted him! I can't believe that he did that!"

"It was probably Azula who told him to deliver it," Toph said. "She knew that we wouldn't trust her."

"For a good reason!" I say. "We've go to get back at her somehow. Zuko is intercepting Azula's cash flow, but we still need to do more. A few of Azula's friends are beginning to hang out with us, but we still need a way to make her crack."

"Should Sokka and I pull a few more pranks on the teachers?" Toph asks hopefully.

"The teachers have zero trust in her anymore," Kya says. "I spied on a few teachers the other day, and they totally don't trust her. I think you and Sokka have done all that you can."

"Aw man! I loved doing all that stuff to the teachers..." Toph said.

I smile. "We need to plan revenge on Azula. She's not getting away with this."

"I think that breaking the microphone was enough. It looked like a really expensive one. It could pick up even the tiniest sounds. That's how it could pick up our voices through the fabric and all that cotton," Kya said.

"I guess you're right..." Toph said. "But I still think we should get her."

"You are determined to pull more pranks, aren't you?" I ask. Toph just smiles.

"Hey, I know!" Kya says. "We can turn Azula into a big jumble of nerves. Right now, she is expecting revenge from us. Well, let her get all nervous about it, and after a while, she will just completely lose it."

"I guess so..." Toph says. "But we can still prank her, right?"

Kya and I laugh. "Sure, I guess, after a while," Kya says after she finishes laughing.

"Yes!" Toph cheers.

* * *

Next Day, at Breakfast

We told the boys about our plan.

"That would work," Zuko said. "Azula is always on guard."

"Well, let it begin!" Aang agreed. "No revenge for a while."

We all nod in agreement.

Social Studies

"Well, class," Mr. Iroh starts. "Today, I have good news, and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

There is a mixture of "Good News!" and "Bad News!" all yelled at once. Mr. Iroh smiles.

"Ah, kid's these days," He says with a chuckle. "I will tell you the good news first: Our first field trip is coming up!"

Everyone cheers.

"The bad news is..." He pauses for suspense. "You have to do school work on the way there!"

We all groan.

"But I bet you want to know where we are going to..." Mr. Iroh said with a smirk. Everyone immediately sat up straight in their chair. Mr. Iroh laughed again. "You kids keep me feeling young... As you know, we are studying the Louisiana Purchase, so... we are going to... New Orleans!"

He waits for a cheer. None comes.

"None of you know where that is... Do you?" He says.

"No, sir," Zuko says. "Though we're guessing it's in Louisiana."

"Correct!" He shouts. "It is the Los Angelos of Louisiana."

At this, everyone sat straight up again.

"Well, class, I emailed the permission slip to all of your parents, and if they allow you to go, you will be joining us on your first field trip of the year! It will last for five days, but two of those days are traveling. In honor of the trip, today we will learn all about the city."

* * *

Home Ec

We are passing notes in Home Ec, the class after Social Studies. (It is Week B, so our schedule is changed) The note gets passed to me. It reads:

_Aang: I can't wait until this Saturday! We get to get on a plane, and fly down to N.O. (New Orleans)!_

_Zuko: I have to admit, it will be cool. I can't wait until tomorrow, when we get our schedule. _

_Sokka: Rumor is that we are going to Hard Rock Cafe, on their live music night._

_Kya: Speaking of music, Yugota once said that the home of Jazz music is New Orleans! Maybe we'll get to go to a concert! That would be so cool!_

I write:

_Katara: I can't believe that we get to spend 4 nights there. I've heard that New Orleans is one of the most haunted cities in the world. Wouldn't it be cool to go on a haunted history tour?_

I pass it to Toph, who automaticly passes it to Aang again. I wait a few minutes until it comes around to me again. I read the new writing:

_Aang: That would be awesome! I know that the civil war happened down there. Maybe we would hear about some of those ghosts!_

_Zuko: There is no such thing as ghosts._

_Sokka: Shun the non-believers, Zuko! Shun... SHUUUUN!!_

_Kya: Have you been watching Charlie and the Unicorn, Sokka? Anyways, I think that the music will be the best thing... OHOHOHOHOHOH!! I have an AWESOME prank to pull in the elevator at the hotel! I won't tell you in case someone finds this letter. Then the surprise will be ruined. But it is the most awesome-st prank of all time._

I smile at Sokka's Charlie and the Unicorn joke. Then, I wonder something. I write down my question, and hand it back to Kya. She smiles, writes something down, and passes it back to me. I read what it says:

_Katara:How did music remind you of an elevator?_

_Kya: It was just random._

I smile. One thing was for sure: We would have an awesome time on this field trip. And the good news was, we would only have to wait one more day until we got our schedule, and then we would find out a lot more about the trip.


	10. Preperation and Planes

Preperation and the Plane

Please reply! Note: All the mentioned tours and places are real, and I have experienced them, and any stated facts about them are true. Sorry if this chapter is short! I just thought that where I ended this chapter was a better place to end it than where I originally planed. Enjoy!

I had so many reviews last chapter, it was great! It really cheered me up after having a sucky day at school... I'm in a hurry, so I don't have time to individually thank you and/or answer questions. Sorry! But I wan't to let you know that I really appreciate the reviews.

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send obese sock-hungry unicorns to eat your underwear! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Katara's POV, Social Studies

We literally ran to Social Studies, eager to find out what we would do while we were there. As the bell rang, Mr. Iroh chuckled.

"I think this is the first time this year that no one has been late!" He chuckles again. "I suppose you are all eager to receive more information on your field trip." He grabs a stack on envelopes from his desk, and begins passing them out as he talks. "In these envelopes are your rules and plane tickets. Also, your hotel room keys. I am sorry to say, but I am going with you!"

The class groans.

"I am not that bad," He says with a chuckle. "Also, you will find your assigned school work-" More groans- "And your schedules."

As soon as the word "scedules" was out of his mouth, there was a flurry of movement and ripping of envelopes. I opened my scedule and read it:

_Day One:_

_7 AM: Meet in front of school to go to airport_

_8 AM: Arrive at airport_

_9:30 AM: Plane takes off_

_3 PM: Plane lands_

_4 PM: Reach Hotel_

_6:30 PM: Meet in lobby_

_7 PM: Dinner at Margaritaville_

_9 PM: Arrive at Hotel and brief meeting in lobby_

_12 PM: Curfew_

_Day Two:_

_7 AM: Meet in lobby for breakfast_

_9 AM: Arrive at Swamp Tours_

_10:30 AM: Leave for Plantation Tour and Lunch_

_3 PM: Leave Plantation_

_5 PM: Arrive at Preservation Hall for concert_

_6:30 PM: Dinner at Hard Rock Cafe_

_8 PM: Meet in front of Hard Rock Cafe for Musical History Tour_

_10 PM: Arrive at Hotel and brief meeting in lobby_

_12 PM: Curfew_

_Day Three:_

_7 AM: Meet in lobby for breakfast_

_9 AM: Arrive at Audubon Zoo and Lunch_

_12 PM: Get on ferry to Aquarium of the Americas_

_4 PM: Leave Aquarium of the Americas_

_6 PM: Dinner at local restaurant_

_7:30 PM: Meet in front of local restaurant for History Tour_

_10 PM: Arrive at Hotel and brief meeting in lobby_

_12 PM: Curfew_

_Day Four:_

_7 AM: Meet in lobby for breakfast_

_9 AM: Arrive at Celebration Tours (on horseback)_

_12:30 AM: Lunch at Bubba Gumps Restaurant_

_3 PM: French Quarter Tour_

_5 PM: Arrive at hotel for short break_

_6:30 PM: Dinner at local restaurant_

_8 PM: Meet in front of local restaurant for Haunted History Tour_

_10 PM: Arrive at Le Du Monde for beignets_

_11 PM: Arrive at Hotel and brief meeting in lobby_

_12 PM: Curfew_

_Day Five:_

_7 AM: Meet in front of hotel to go to airport_

_8 AM: Arrive at airport_

_9:30 AM: Plane takes off_

_3 PM: Plane lands_

_4 PM: Reach EBBA_

Wow! This trip will be awesome! I look around, and everyone has similar smiles on their faces.

"Now, you are required to do a bit of work on the way there and on the way back," Mr. Iroh says. "But other than that, I think you will have a great ti-" The bell rings. "Be in the parking lot at 6:30 tomorrow! Do not be late!"

* * *

The next morning, 6:30, Katara's POV

Kya, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, and I are all talking about the field trip, gathered in the parking lot with our bags.

"I hope our hotel is nice!" Aang says.

"I hope it has an elevator, so I can pull those awesome pranks..." Kya says, trailing off.

"The bus is just around the corner!" Toph says excitedly. Everyone who hears her begins to grab their stuff.

Kya and I are literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Can you two stop?" Toph asks. "You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry," I say.

The charter bus speeds around a corner, and skids to a stop in front of us. We all look at each other.

I hear Haru joke, "Yes, we get a race car driver!"

The driver opens the doors and says, "Put your bags in the cargo hold, and then come and get your seats. Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

We hurriedly follow his instructions, and get on the bus. I sit next to Kya, Zuko next to Sokka, and Aang next to Toph. As soon as everyone was in the bus, he sped off like he was in the Indy 500. We all were clutching the seat in front of us. We were going at such a fast pace that even Haru couldn't crack a joke about this.

I hear Sokka whisper to himself, "Happy place, happy place, happy place!"

We arrived at the small local airport about fifteen minutes before schedule. As soon as the driver parked the bus, we all wobbled off the bus and grabbed our stuff.

"Well..." Iroh says. "That was quiet an... interesting bus ride."

We all snicker at his joke while we walk inside the airport. It is very small, only two airlines bothered to put planes here.

"Everyone, please check-in your bags, then head to Gate Four," Mr. Iroh says. "Work on your homework while we wait for the plane to arrive, so that you don't have to do it while we are in New Orleans."

The class runs over to the baggage check-in desk. The lady has a look of fear on her face when everybody charges over, but she puts our luggage through security.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Zuko said. "She looked like she was shaking!"

"She was," Toph laughs. "We nearly gave her a heart attack!"

"Poor lady," Kya says. "Oh well. Has anybody been on an airplane before?"

"I have," Aang says. "You have nothing to worry about. Well, except for the food..." We all laugh. Aang shakes his head. "No, I'm serious!"

That shuts us up.

"Should we get some food for the trip?" Zuko asks.

"Of course we should!" Sokka exclaims. "We can't miss lunch!"

We all laugh, and Aang says, "We have to wait until we are past security to buy food. The security is awful, by the way. They make you take off your shoes, and they think that every person is a terrorist." Before we can laugh, he says again, "I'm for real."

By this time, we reached security. There was a lady sitting in a chair in front of the line.

"Hold it!" She says as we walk up to her. "Take off your shoes, and any metal that you have on. Glasses, earrings, watches, or anything else. If you brought any technology with you, take it out of it's case and set in a basket of it's own to be screened separately. This includes iPods, MP3s, phones, laptops, or anything else that can be included under electronics. Take off all coats and hats, and take off your backpacks and put it in a separate basket, too. If you have any liquids, drink it, or pour it out. I'm going to send you to the line three at a time. No joking around. No talking. Form a line in front of me, and I will inspect your ticket."

The class lines up in front of her, and she lets us pass three at a time. It was unusually quiet. When it was my turn to walk through security, I look at the line. There is a small machine with a conveyor belt with baskets on a table beside it. I assumed that it was the x-ray machine. Kya, Aang and I took off our shoes, and put them in one of the small blue baskets. We set them on the conveyor belt. Then we each grab another basket and take off all of our jewelry and metal. Kya and I empty our water pouches by turning it into water vapor. We walk through a metal detector without a problem, and we grab our stuff.

"Well..." Kya says. "I guess you were right about the security thing..."

We hear the metal detector go off behind us. Azula just walked through the detector, standing there with a shocked look on her face. Five guys run towards her, and they bend an earth cage around her.

"What are you doing?" She demands. We all laugh. She shoots us a death glare. We immediately shut up. Mr. Iroh walks up behind us.

"Let's get to the gate, now, hurry along," He says.

We jump at the sudden sound of his voice, and walk down the hallway.

"So..." Sokka says when we catch up to him, Toph and Zuko. "Are we going to get any food?"

We all laugh. "Sure, Sokka," Aang says, pointing to a small airport shop. "There's a store, but don't use all your money, because you may see some rare meat that you want to buy in New Orleans."

We walk in, buy our lunch, and head towards our gate. We don't have to walk far, considering that there are only five gates in the whole airport.

"Well, here we are," Zuko says, sitting in a chair in front of our gate. "Gate Four. Thirty minutes before the plane arrives. Should we talk, or do our school work?"

"Let's do our school work," Kya says. "I know that we all really want to talk, but we don't want to have to do homework in the hotel, right?"

"Right," Aang, Sokka, Toph, and I all agree immediately. We sit in chairs, and pull out our paper and pencils.

Forty minutes later, we are sitting in the plane, ready for take-off in the small jet. The jet was so small, that there were no double or triple seats. Just one seat, which was next to the window, and still an isle seat. Kya sat across the isle from me, and Azula sat in front of me.

"I'm so excited!" Kya whispers to me.

"Why?" Azula asks snottily. "It's not like being in this airplane is the trip of a lifetime."

"Don't you have something else to do?" I ask impatiently. "Kya and I are having a conversation."

"Fine, then, peasant, be that way," Azula says. "But I still haven't forgiven you for calling me a-"

She is cut off by a voice over the intercom that says, "Alright, folks, this is your pilot speaking. I'm going to have to ask you to turn off all electronics until we reach our cruising altitude of 10,000 feet. Smoking is not permitted on this flight. The seat belt sign may go off, but keep your seat belt buckled in case we come across some unexpected turbulence. Now your cabin attended will review safety procedures with you."

Azula and I don't listen to her, we just glare at each other. The plane begins to speed up, then we're off.


	11. Arrival

Arrival

Note: I may note be able to post until Friday. So sorry! Thank you for all the replies! They mean alot.

All facts stated are true, and all places mentioned are real. Creole is a mix of French and Spainish culture. They both once inhabitated New Orleans at one point, and soon, almost everything was a mixture of the two cultures, and they called it Creole.

Now that I am done with my history lesson, enjoy the story!

Also, I use big words in this chapter! Yay for big words!

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send obese sock-hungry unicorns to eat your underwear! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Katara's

POV... Again

POV... Again

POV... Again

After a while, we arrived at the New Orleans Airport. Our plane pulled into a gate, and we walked out.

"Aw man..." Toph says clutching her stomach. "I am never flying again after this trip. That made me sick to my stomach."

"You ate the food?" Aang gasped in horror.

"No," Toph says. "Flying just doesn't agree with me. I'm as blind as a bat when we are in the air."

As we walked out of our gate, Mr. Iroh asks for our attention.

"Excuse me everyone!" He shouts. "Go collect your luggage, then get on our charter bus! It is number 318! You have twenty minutes, so you best hurry up!"

He walks towards to baggage claim area. We follow him to the conveyor belt that already has some of our suitcases on it.

"There's Toph's," I say to the guys, pointing to her bright green suitcase. "And mine and Kya's. I'll go get them."

I run to the edge of the conveyor belt and grab our bags. I heave them off the belt and drag them back to Kya and Toph.

"Thanks," Toph mumbles as I give her her bag. "We better hurry to the bus."

"Let's hope we don't have another driver like we had this morning," Sokka jokes.

"I think it scared you more than anyone else," I tease as we walk out of the automatic airport doors. "I could've sworn I heard you whispering, 'Happy place, happy place, happy place'!"

Sokka blushes, and we all laugh as we put our bags in the compartment under the bus. We climb aboard the bus, and sit down in the same arrangement that we used that morning. Slowly, the bus fills until all thirty-one kids are on the bus. Mr. Iroh calls roll, and finds that everyone is on the bus.

"Okay," Mr. Iroh says. "Let's go to our hotel!"

We all cheer as the bus lurches into motion. Kya and I look out the window. As we get further into the city, the more amazed we become at the scenery. There are old-looking Creole buildings, horses and buggies, and the old French Quarter. The antique shops are everywhere. There are old, ornate buildings made of stone that tower above the rest. It felt as though we had stepped back two hundred years. But at the same time, it felt new. Alive. Street performers are at ever corner, break dancing, fortune-telling, selling jewelry. Flashing lights are everywhere. It was like a mixture of the 21st and 19th century. But it still blended well.

We soon reached our hotel. The bus driver parked in front of an ornate marble building with a fancy gold banner the said: "Le Pavilion New Orleans French Quarter Hotel". I counted the windows. Ten stories tall.

"Wow..." Kya says. "It's amazing! Is that where we are staying?"

Mr. Iroh took up and cleared his voice. "As many of you are probably wondering, 'Are we staying there?', I will answer that question: Yes. That is the hotel we will be staying at for the next four nights-" There is a chorus of cheers. "But there are rules..."

Everyone groans.

"It is a four star hotel. No running, no jumping on the beds, just your common sense stuff," Mr. Iroh says. "Well, get your things, and meet in the lobby at 6:30! You may explore the hotel, but be courteous!"

He steps off the bus with everyone at his heels. We grab our stuff from underneath the bus, and walk into the lobby of the hotel. As we walk in, we gasp.

The hotel is beautiful! The hardwood floor is a rich mahogany color, and red marble columns are in a straight line in the middle of the room, with about seven feet between each one. They lead to the lobby desk, which has a black marble counter top. About ten green couches are placed neatly around the room, each one accompanied with small gold pillows, and a glass coffee table with light brown legs. On each table was a bouquet of red roses. Mirrors with ornate gold frames were placed along the antique white walls. They reflected the image of the beautiful glass light fixtures that were made to look as though candles where in them instead of lights. They even had a harpist playing a nice slow tune.

"Wow..." I hear Kya whisper beside me in awe. Then, she recovers from her shock. "You said that Toph and I share a room with you, right?"

"Yeah," I say. "Let's go before the elevator gets to full. Our room is on the nineth floor."

I walk down a hall that is similarly decorated like the lobby, and step inside the large marble elevator with the rest of the Gaang.

"This is perfect!" Kya says, observing the elevator. "This will be perfect for the pranks I want to pull..."

"What do you want to do?" Zuko asks.

"You'll see..." She says mysteriously as we step of the elevator.

"Let's unpack and explore the hotel. What room are we in?" Toph asks.

I look at my key. "Room 908. It should be down that way," I say, pointing to my left.

"Our room is down there, too," Sokka says, referring to his key.

We walk down the hall in silence.

"So..." Aang says. "The hotel is really cool, isn't it!"

"Yeah, it feels neat," Toph says. "I can feel the carvings and the pillars and everything else, and it is really cool."

"I wonder what our rooms will look like," Kya asks as she sticks her key in the lock on our door, and the guys to the same. We walk in.

The walls are painted an antique white, and the furniture is stained dark brown. There is a desk, a cabinet with a TV in it, a side table between two twin beds and a couch that pulls out into a bed. The comforters on the beds are a dark, royal blue with the Fluer-De-Lis in a slightly lighter color of blue in the middle of the bed, and it was completed by the rich, gold sheets and pillows.

On the table was a gold lamp, with pearls hanging off the shade. The base was finely carved into the shape of a seahorse.

"Wow," Kya said. "This... is cool."

"Yeah!" Toph exclaims. She collapses on the bed. "The bed is so soft."

Kya walks into the bathroom, and pauses in the doorway.

"Oh... my... God..." She says excitedly. "Come look at this!"

I run to her side. My eyes widen at the sight of the bathroom. A fancy blue basin is sitting on the black marble counter top. I walk inside, and look at the neatly painted basin. It was the sink. The walls are painted the same antique white as the main room. I look in the mirror which reflects the royal blue shower curtain.

"Wow," I say. "I wonder what the rest of the hotel is like..."

"Let's go find out!" Toph exclaimed, sitting straight up. She stood up and put her hand on the wall. "I'm bored. Let's go to the sundeck right above us."

She walks to the door and opens it. We see the guys walking out of their room.

"There's a sundeck?" Kya asks Toph.

"Yep," She says shortly.

"Can we come with you?" Aang asks.

"Sure!" I say.

Toph walks to the elevator. She runs her hands over the braille on the buttons, and pushes one of them. We walk inside the elevator, and raise up to the top floor. We look at the deck.

The first thing that we notice is the view. It is amazing! It is already kind of dark, so everyone had their outdoor lights on. Sky scrapers above and below us sparkle. The Mississippi River reflects the city's lights. We can see almost the entire French Quarter from here!

Then we notice the blue sun chairs lined up in a straight line along a pool. The water in it sparkles a magnificent bright blue. The lights reflect on the water, making the pool even more inviting. The edge of the pool is lined in brown brick, which contrasts strongly against the white stone. Statues are put on each of the corners of the pool, and also on the corners of the banister that runs around the building. More statues are littered around four stairs that lead up to a small hot tub.

"Wow," Sokka says in awe.

"Yeah," Zuko agrees.

"I'm glad I packed a bathing suit," Kya says.

"Yeah," I reply. "It would be nice to go swimming."

"It's 6:25," Sokka says. "We better go one ahead and get in the lobby."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kya agrees reluctantly. "Let's go."

We climb back into the elevator, and head down to the first floor.

"So what pranks did you want to pull, Kya?" Zuko asks.

"Well, I doubt you could call them pranks. More like jokes," Kya replies. "Anyway, I think I could set up a hidden video camera in the corner, and I would do funny stuff to the people who walk into the elevator. Then, later, we could watch it."

"Cool," Zuko says. "Can I do it with you?"

"No, sorry," Kya says. "Only one person can do them at a time for them to work."

"Okay..." He says as we walk out of the elevator. "So we meet in the lobby, right?"

"That's what the schedule says..." Sokka says looking at his schedule.

We walk into the large lobby, and find that most of the other students are already gathered around Mr. Iroh who looks as though he is giving a speech.

"What did we miss?" I ask Kyro as we join the crowd.

"He's telling us about the time he traveled the world for three years," Kyro whispers.

"Ah, the last people to arrive are here," Mr. Iroh says to Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Hahn, who just walked in the lobby. "Okay, class, let's get on the bus!"

We cheer, and walk out of the lobby to the waiting bus. We climb aboard, and ride through the city again.

"The city looks even better at night..." Kya said after about twenty five minutes of riding in silence, admiring the scenery.

"You won't think that after the ghost tour on the last night," Aang says. "I researched it, and it is supposed to be really scary."

"Cool!" Toph said. "I'm always in the mood for a good ghost story..."

Just then, the bus pulled to a stop in front of a building. There was a bright orange sign in front of it that said, "Margarita-ville".

"We're here!" Sokka cheered as he walked in the building. We look around.

The walls are painted bright orange, and the floors are light brown. The building sort of has a tiki bar theme. Each table is decorated with a Hawian-looking bouquet, and all the cups are coconuts. There is even a stage, with a small, 10 foot long, old airplane hanging over it! The propellers move very slowy, but it still has a cool effect.

"This place... is wierd..." Zuko says as he sits at a table with the Gaang.

"I thinks it's cool," Kya says. "The airplane really has a nice effect."

Before Zuko can responde, three popular girls walk up to us. "Hey, can we, like, sit with you guys?"

"Um... Sure..." Aang says. "You'll have to pull up another table, though..."

"Thanks," The girl replies, flipping her long, black hair. She grabs another small wooden table, and pulls it over to our table. She and the other two girls sit down.

Zuko leans over to me and whispers, "Don't look now, but Azula is giving us a death glare."

I slightly nod so he knows that I heard him. I pull I mirror out of my blue purse. I pretend to check my reflection, but I am really looking at Azula. She is sitting at a few tables back right behind me. I notice that about ten populars are sitting at that table. At the begining of the year, fifteen would have sat there. I look at Azula's face in my mirror.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead.


	12. The Second Day

The Second Day

As always... **PLEASE REPLY!! ALSO: THERE IS NO CH. 13!! 13 is bad luck... So it will go from CH. 12 to CH. 14! Sorry, but I'm wierd like that... And yes, you will hear the ghost stories on their last night.**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send obese sock-hungry unicorns to eat your underwear! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Katara's POV

_BLEEP BLEEP, BLEEP BLEEP!! BLEEP BLEEP, BLEEP BLEEP!! BLEEP BLEEP, BL-_

The alarm is cut off by a large earth spike being sliced through it.

"Aw, Toph," Kya says, sitting up. She picks up the hotel phone on her bedside table, and dials a few numbers. After a minutes, she says, "Yes, this is room 908. We are going to need another alarm clock before tomorrow morning... Okay, thanks... Bye."

She hangs up the phone, and gets out of bed.

"Wake up, Toph," I say, sitting up. "We have to be in the lobby for breakfast in thirty minutes."

"Fine," Toph grumbles, sitting up. She grabs her uniform, and walks into the restroom. "I'm up."

"So what are we doing today?" I ask Kya, who is looking at a schedule.

"Well, we go on a swamp tour, go to a plantation, see a concert at Preservation Hall, eat at Hard Rock, and have a Musical History Tour."

"Sounds like your dream day," I joke with Kya. "A music-filled afternoon."

"Well..." She says. "The afternoon sounds fun, but trudging through a swamp isn't exactly my idea of fun."

"Tell me about it..." Toph says, emerging from the restroom in her clothes. "Swamps are almost as bad as airplanes. Mud is everywhere, and I can hardly feel my way around!"

"The concert sounds cool, though," Kya says. "Preservation Hall... Sounds like some big, enormous auditorium. I wonder who's playing."

"If it's not a rock band, then you can count me out," Toph says.

Kya and I laugh.

"I seriously doubt that it will be a rock band..." Kya says through her laughs. She looks at her watch. She immediantly stops laughing. "Oh! We have to be in the lobby in ten minutes!"

She runs into the bathroom. I realized that I am still wearing my pajamas.

"Oh, crap!" I say. I gather my uniform from my suitcase, and as soon as Kya walks out of the restroom, I rush in.

Five minutes later, Kya, Toph and I run into the lobby.

"Great!" Iroh exclaims as we sit on a couch next to the guys. "Now that everyone is here, I may pass out breakfast."

He passes everyone a piece of toast, a bannana, and a carton of milk.

"Now, everyone," He says as he finishes passing ot everything. "I need to talk to you while you eat. Today, we are going on a swamp tour, going to a plantation, seeing a consert at Preservation Hall, eating at Hard Rock, and having a Musical History Tour. Let me tell you about the swamp tour: We will get into two seperate boats, with sixteen in each one. The tour guides will show us many of the different types of birds and plants. And alligators, of course. The South is known for their alligators."

All of the guys sat up straight at the word 'alligators'. And, of course, all the girls made a face. Iroh laughed as he saw this.

"They are not that bad, girls, trust me," Mr. Iroh said, still chuckling. "As long as you stay in the boat, you will be fine."

* * *

Later

"Ew..." Kya says, staring at an alligator that the tour guide is feeding. "That's descusting..."

"No it's not," Sokka says. "It's cool!"

A few minutes before, we had arrived at the small, family-owned tour place. We had all gotton on two seperate boats, but unfortunatly, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were on ours.

"For once, I agree with the filthy waterbender," Azula said 'waterbender' as though she was tasting something vile. "That is descusting."

"Don't call me that!" Kya says.

"Why should I call you anything else? That's what you are," She replies.

Kya's face crinkles in anger.

"Shut your mouth!" She exclaims, standing up. The water in the swamp river is becoming a turmoil behind her.

"Make me!" Azula says, also standing up.

"Now, now, girls, let's settle down," The tour guide says, but to un-hearing ears.

Kya walked over to Azula and shoved her.

"You're such a jerk!" Kya yells.

Azula shoots a blast of blue fire at Kya, who puts it out by bending the murky swamp water around the flame. Toph, who is completly blind on the boat, clings to Sokka's arm.

"You are!" Azula shrieks. She attempts to tackle Kya, and she does. Kya and Azula were both knocked off the boat, and into the water.

"Oh, dear!" The tour guide says, peering over the boat. "Stay calm! There are alligators in the water!"

Azula screams, kicks, splashs, and everything else that cannot be labled as, "calm". Kya makes a few swirling motions with her hands, and Azula and she are both flung out of the water, and back into the boat.

"Why did you do that?" Azula shouts furious. "We could have been killed!"

"Me? You pushed me in!" Kya yells in respone.

"Now, now, girls, let's settle down..." The tour guide says. "Tell you what: If you two stop fighting, I won't tell Mr. Iroh what you did. Deal?"

"Deal," They both say shortly in unison. They turn around, and storm back to their seats.

"That was so funny," Zuko whispers in Kya's ear.

"Yeah," Sokka whispers in her other ear. "I thought that Azula was having a seizure in the water!"

Kya playfully elbowed both of them. "You guys are evil," She says.

"We know," They both said in unison. We all stiffle our giggles.

* * *

Later, at the Plantation

"Man, this is so boring!" Sokka says, referring to the tour we are on.

"Agreed," Toph replies.

"Come on, the tour isn't that bad," Aang says in his normally cheerful attitude while we are lead on a tour of the main house of the plantation.

Zuko and Sokka both look at him skepticly.

"Er... Alright, maybe it's not the most fun you could ever have," He admitted. "But at least it's educational!"

"Yes," Toph said sarcasticly. "Because I have always loved educational things."

"At least it's over soon," Kya says. "I think we only have one more room left to visit."

"Yeah," Sokka said. "I guess you're right..."

As he trailed off, the tour guide began to point out various things in the room we just walked in.

"That fire place over there is made of pure marble," The guide begins, pointing at a cream-colored marble fireplace. "It was brought down the Mississippi river from..."

After that, none of us listen anymore. We whisper to our neighbor, or text to people across the room.

"This is so boring," Kya whispers in my ear. I nod my head in agreement.

I look across the room to where Azula is standing, next to Ty Lee and Mai. Again, she is staring at me menicingly. I look away, umcomfortable. Toph Aang notices my discomfort.

"What did I say?" He asks me.

"Don't worry, it's not you," I mumble, distracted. "It's Azula and her gang. They are staring at me."

Aang quickly peeks over my shoulder.

"You're right," He says. "I wonder what they want..."

"Trouble," Kya says menicingly. "We are getting them again, if it is the last thing we do."

"Agreed," Toph says, walking over to us. "But we need a plan..."

We all turn to Sokka and Zuko, who are deep in conversation a few feet from us. They notice that we are staring at them.

"What?" Sokka asks.

"We need a plan," Toph says. "And you two are the idea guys."

"Well, you all are allowed to think, too!" Zuko exclaims.

"Yeah," Sokka agrees. "That's alot of pressure for just two people. You'll have to let us think about it..."

"Just think of an idea that we can pull as soon as we get back," I say, slapping my forehead.

"Okay..." They both mumbled, defeated.

* * *

Later, at Preservation Hall

The note is passed to me. I unfold it, and read:

_Kya: This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I heard the name, 'Preservation Hall.'_

_Sokka: Yeah..._

_Zuko: Agreed..._

They had a right to be disappointed. The first thing you see when you picture Preservation Hall isn't what it really is. Most picture a big auditorim, with a large orchastra playing a sympony. This was totally different. There is a super small wooden sign that said, "Preservation Hall", and a small room that is as big as our dorm room. There are three musicains playing a jazz song, and though it was descent, I had heard better. I write:

_Katara: Yeah... I can't wait until we go to Hard Rock tonight..._

I pass the note to Toph, who automaticly passes it to Aang. After a few minutes, the note comes back to me again. I unfold the folds and read:

_Aang: I heard that Mr. Iroh rented the whole upstairs just for us!_

_Kya: Too bad it isn't music night..._

_Sokka: Yeah..._

_Zuko: And afterword, we have to do that Musical History Tour... blech._

I write:

_Katara: Mr. Iroh said that we can either go on the tour, or go back to the hotel._

I pass it on, and in a few more minutes, if returns to me. It says:

_Aang: I'll probaly go to the hotel, what about you guys?_

_Kya: No way, I'm going on the tour._

_Sokka: Same here._

_Zuko: I'm going to the hotel._

As I finished reading the note, the band played the final note. There is a smattering of polite applause, and the band bows and leaves the room.

"Well, class," Mr. Iroh says as he stands up. "We will walk to Hard Rock, and get our dinner. Stay close together when we cross the streets, now."

We all stand up, and shuffle out of the building.

* * *

Later

The Gaang, five populars and I are sitting at a table in the upstairs of Hard Rock Cafe.

"This is cool," Aang says, looking out of the windows that line one wall of the top floor. "You can see the Mississippi River from here."

"It's really pretty..." Mika, one of the populars, replies, flipping her black hair. She scoots her chair closer to Zuko's. "It's really romantic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, 'cause nothing is more romantic than a murky river," Sokka dryly adds under his breath.

I stiffle a laugh, and so does Aang.

"Yeah..." Zuko says, uncomfurtable. He scoots his chair away from her.

Before anyone can say anything else, our food arrives. We begin to eat in an akward silence. Mr. Iroh stands up, and walks to the small wooden stage that is in the right corner of the room. He climbs up the three stairs, and tapped the microphone.

"Attention, class," He says, clearing his throat. "Tonight, you have two options: You can go back to the hotel, or you can go on the Musical History tour. Now, who wants to go back to the hotel?"

About half of the group raises their hands.

"Alright, you will meet the tour guide in front of this resturant at eight o'clock," He says. "Enjoy your food!"

He steps down from the stage, and we dig in. About fourty minutes later, we are standing outside of Hard Rock. A lady dressed in bright colors walks up to our group.

"Is this the EBBA group?" She asks. We nod our heads. She smiles. "Great! If you are going on the tour, follow me!"

She raises her hand up in the air, and walks away. Our group rushes to keep up with her. Then, our buses pull up to the side of the restuarnt, and the remaining people climb aboard.

Aang sits next to me. I look out the window as I blush.

"This is the best field trip I've been on," Aang says as he peeks over my shoulder out the window at the French Quarter. "I've never seen such a great city. I mean, it has historical stuff, and the cool, modern stuff. And, I get to do it with all of my best friends!"

"Yeah," I reply. "It's been fun too."

"And funny," He adds. "Mika was flirting with Zuko during the entire meal! I had to feel sorry for him."

"Yeah," I say as we both laugh.

* * *

Later

I jump of the edge of the swimming pool.

"WATERBENDING BALL!!" I cry. I crouch into a ball, and as I hit the water, I bend up the water around me to form a tall column above the deck. I let the water drop back down to the pool deck. I hit the water, and swim back up to the surface. I look at the deck.

Zuko is soaking wet, and Toph is looking around confused.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

The water on Zuko began to evaporate. He said with a laugh, "Katara made a 'waterbending ball'. She jumped in the pool, and bended the water around her."

Aang laughs too. "That was so funny!" He jumps into the pool, and swirls around under the surface. He freezes himself in a block of ice, and floats back up to the surface. Once again, Zuko and I roar with laughter as Toph looks around cluelessly.


	13. Elevator Pranks

The Elevator Prank(s)

To reviewers: I AM TRYING TO MAKE ZUKO LESS EMO AND DARK!! He will still be IC, though.

This is a short humor chapter! Sorry, this has little to no plot at all, but this is still pretty funny! **_THANK YOU ALL FOR 100 REPLIES!! -snif- I'm touched..._**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send obese sock-hungry unicorns to eat your underwear! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Later, Zuko, Aang, Toph, and I were listening to some music. Then, Kya and Sokka came in the door.

"The tour was amazing!" Kya exclaimed as she set down her blue purse on the bed. "We learned all about the history of Jazz and everything, and it was so cool!"

Sokka nods his head in agreement. "It was neat."

Toph pauses her iPod that was plugged into a speaker. She collapses on the bed.

"I'm tired of music," She says with a sigh. After a pause, she sits up excitedly. "Kya, can you pull those elevator pranks?"

Kya smiles. "Yeah! I'll put a camera in the corner of the elevator, where no one will see it, pull the pranks, then we can put them in my computer and watch them!"

Sokka smiles and says, "Yeah! Let's put it on Youtube, and maybe we can be famous, like Charlie and the Unicorn!"

We all laugh. Kya walks over the her suitcase, and pulls out a small camera.

"I'll go put this camera where no one will see it, pull the pranks, and we can watch them in a little bit," She says. She turns and leaves the room.

* * *

About Forty Minutes Later

"Are you done yet?" Toph asks Kya impatiently as Kya edits the video.

"Almost," She says. "Just let me insert one more frame... Got it!"

She clicks the play button, and on her laptop screen appears a black background with white font that reads, "21 Annoying Things To Do In An Elevator!"

Zuko stiffles a laugh. "This will be funny," He says, leaning closer to the screen.

_A passenger walked into the elevator. Kya walked in behind them, and stood in the doorway, holding the elevator door open._

_"I'm waiting for one of my friends," She said. After a few minutes of standing, she walked into the elevator, and lets the door close. "Hey, Greg, how's your day been?"_

_The passenger looked at her strangely. "Weren't you waiting for someone?"_

_Kya quickly responded, "No!"_

We all laugh.

"It gets funnier," Kya says.

A frame popped up on the video. It said, _"Transitional Phase!"_

_It them showed Kya standing in a corner of the elevator, with her nose in the corner. Quite a few people walk on and off the elevator, but she just stood silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off._

"I don't get it," Zuko says, scratching his head.

"I don't either," Kya says with a smile. "One of my friends told me to do it, so I did."

Then, another frame similar to the previous one said the same "Transitional Phase."

_Kya stood normally in the elevator. Three other people were in it with her. When she arrived at her floor, she grunted and strained while yanking the doors, trying to get them open. She then acted as if she was embarrassed when the doors opened themselves._

We all laugh.

_After the transition slide, it showed Kya walking into the elevator. She smiled and said in a loud, bold voice:_

_"Hello everyone!" She went around to everyone and shook their hand. "Call me Admiral!" She exclaimed as she shook everyone's hand._

Once again, we laugh.

_After the normal transition frame, it showed Kya standing next to another passenger. She said:_

_"Meow."_

_The man looked at her strangely, and ran out the door._

We all laugh again, and look at the screen.

_The elevator doors opened. As they did, Kya sang, "Ding!"_

Transitional Phase!

_Kya looked at the buttons on the elevator wall._

_"I wonder what those do?" She said. She walked over to the wall, and pressed all the red buttons. Immediately, an alarm sounds in the elevator, and it jerks to a stop. The elevator doors open, Kya and the other passenger find that they are halfway between two floors. They both glanced at each other, and Kya climbed to the top, while the other passenger jumped to the bottom floor._

Transitional Phase!

_A man pressed a button, and as he did, Kya made a loud explosion sound. The man jumped about a foot, and glared at Kya, who just whistled as though nothing had happened. Even though she was the only person besides the man who was in the elevator._

Transitional Phase!

_Kya stared at a passenger for a while, smiling. After just a few moments, the women became uncomfortable._

_"Can I help you?" The lady asked._

_Kya just smiled bigger and said simply, "I have new socks on."_

Transitional Phase!

_Kya was in the elevator, as usually, except that this time, it was unusually crowded. Kya walked up to the emergency phone. She picked it up, and dialed a few numbers. _

_"Hi, mom!" Kya exclaimed into the receiver. She paused. "What... What do you mean this is only to be used in emergencies... But this is an emergency!... I need to ask my mom when my cosin's birthday is!... What?... Well, I-... Yeah? Well same to you, PUNK!"_

_She slamed the phone down onto the receiver, while everyone in the elevator gave her funny looks._

Transitional Phase!

_The elevator was silent, and Kya looked around, as though she was hearing something. She turned to the only other person in the elevator._

_"Is that your beeper?" She asked innocently._

_The lady looked at her confused. "What?"_

_"That noise," Kya said. "The beeping. don't you hear it?"_

_"No, sorry," She said._

_Kya leaned against the wall, and slid to the ground._

_"Oh no. I'm the only one hearing things. Maybe I'm going crazy," Kya buried her face in her hands. "I'm becoming one of... them... No... No!... NO!! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!!"_

_Kya begins to hyperventilate, and she puts a crazy look on her face. The lady just backed off the elevator._

Transitional Phase!

_Kya was in an elevator with only one guy. She tapped him on the shoulder, and quickly looked away._

_"Yes?" He asked._

_"What?" She asked pretending to be confused._

_"You tapped me on the shoulder, didn't you?" He asked._

_Kya shook her head. "That wasn't me..."_

_"You're the only other one on the elevator..." He says._

_The doors opened. "Really?" Kya asked amazed, slowly sliding towards the door. "Well, I didn't- LOOK IT'S CHARLIE!!"_

_"Charlie?"_

_As the man looked to where she was pointing to, Kya ran off._

Transitional Phase!

_Kya pressed a button, and pretended that it shocked her. Everyone in the elevator looked at her. _

_"That's cool!" She exclaimed as she went back for more._

Transitional Phase!

_A man walked into the elevator with Kya. She pressed the third floor button._

_"What floor are you going to?" She asked._

_"Fifth," He said shortly. _

_Kya pressed the fourth floor button._

_"Oops, sorry!" She exclaims. "I pushed the wrong one!"_

_She then pushed the correct button, with the man still throwing her weird looks._

Transitional Phase!

_Kya reached into her purse, and grabbed a pencil. She pulled it out, and dropped it._

_"WHAAAAA!" She wailed. The people on the elevator just looked at her. One man bent down to pick it up for her, but as he grabbed it, she shouted, "THAT'S MINE!"_

_She slapped the man's wrist, and picked up her pencil. At the next floor, she stormed out of the elevator._

Transitional Phase!

_As two girls Kya's age walked into the lift, Kya pulled out a camera. _

_"Smile!" She exclaimed. She snapped several pictures of them before they could react._

Transitional Phase!

_Two people walked into the elevator._

_"Hello!" Kya exclaims. "I will be your flight attendant for today's flight..."_

_She continued to rant about the emergency procedures, and everything else._

Transitional Phase!

_Kya was on the crowded elevator. She had this look on her face as though she was annoyed. She waved her hands around, like she was trying to swat a fly, while hitting innocent members of the crowd._

Transitional Phase!

_As a fifth person walked on to the elevator, Kya shouts, "Group hug!"_

_She pushes everyone to the center of the room, and hugs them all._

Transitional Phase!

_Two passengers walk into the elevator. _

_"Welcome to the...Elevator Game!!" Kya exclaims. Everyone looked at her, but said nothing. When they all got off, Kya called, "Thanks for playing!"_

Transitional Phase!

_Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula walked into the lift._

_Kya was staring at them. Ty Lee and Mai noticed this, and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, though Azula was oblivious to it all. She stared at them for a while. Then, her eyes widened. _

_She announced in horror, "You're one of... THEM" She slowly backed out of the elevator, her eyes not leaving the group. As soon as she backed up against the hall wall, she ran away._

Zuko finds the last one especially funny. "You actually... did that... to Azula?" He asks between his laughs.

Kya smiles and nods. "Yep!"

We all laugh.


	14. The Third Day

Day Number Three

Sorry, school work is beginning to overwhelm me. Sorry! Don't worry. I promise I will still post often. You can expect three days between chapters now, though... Sorry... -snif- That is the price of going to a Prep school... KATAANG, TOKKA, AND ZUKI-NESS IN THIS CHAPTER!! ENJOY!!

Note, During Zuki Scenes: Whenever Zuko talks, think about Zuko's date with Jin in the show. That's how all of his words come out. In that awkward/dorky/embarrassed/shy/all around stupidly halarious voice.

And...**THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 4,000 VIEWS!!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send obese sock-hungry unicorns to eat your underwear! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Katara's POV

"_Day Three:_

_7 AM: Meet in lobby for breakfast_

_9 AM: Arrive at Audubon Zoo and Lunch_

_12 PM: Get on ferry to Aquarium of the Americas_

_4 PM: Leave Aquarium of the Americas_

_6 PM: Dinner at local restaurant_

_7:30 PM: Meet in front of local restaurant for History Tour_

_10 PM: Arrive at Hotel and brief meeting in lobby_

_12 PM: Curfew_," Kya quotes when I ask her what we do today. "We only have a few more minutes of travel until we reach the zoo."

"That's a long time to spend at an aquarium..." Zuko says. "And a zoo, for that matter."

"Yeah..." Sokka comments. "I've never really been a big fan of zoos..."

"I've heard that they are both huge," Kya objects. "I think it will be cool."

"Yeah, I agree with Kya," I agree. "I've heard that they have a snow leopard."

"That was before Hurricane Katrina," Aang says. "The zoo evacuated the animals, and the hurricane flooded the zoo."

"I heard that New Orleans was hurt pretty bad by Hurricane Katrina," Zuko says, looking through the windows at the thriving city. "But for a city that was hurt really bad, they're doing pretty good."

"Well, it happened three years ago," Aang says. "It happened in 2005."

"But it was a category five hurricane," Zuko argues. "And the city's levee system failed miserably."

"Still, you can recover from a storm in three years," Sokka joins in. "They had help from the Army and Peace Corp."

"Oh..." Zuko says. "When you put it that way..."

A moment later, we pull into the zoo. We step off the charter bus, and look around.

"The entrance gate are that way," Toph says, pointing to her left. "We already have our tickets, right?"

"Yep," Sokka says, walking in the direction that Toph pointed to. "Let's go."

We followed him into the gates of the zoo.

* * *

Later

"The zoo is huge!" Aang exclaims, looking at the view of the zoo from the ferry.

"Yeah..." Kya says. "It didn't feel as big when we were inside."

"For such a big place, it wasn't that fun..." Sokka comments. We all nod our head in agreement. It was a zoo, and it was big, but it was still really boring.

"I hope the aquarium is better..." Kya says.

"I doubt it," Toph says, looking sick. "It is the same thing as the zoo, except with ocean animals instead of land animals."

"I heard that it has an Imax theater, though," Aang puts in. "Maybe we could see a movie?"

"Like there will be anything good on," Toph scoffs. "It's an educational center, not a teen hangout. I'm sure all they have on will be something stupid about fish or something."

"She has a point..." Zuko says.

"Well, I heard they had coral there!" Aang says. "That's cool."

"Really?" Kya perked up. "I did a report about coral in the fourth grade. I think it's really cool."

"It will still not be enough to keep us entertained for three hours..." Zuko sighs.

"How big is it?" I ask. "If it is big enough, and we walk slow, and see a movie, we could probably be occupied for three hours."

"I guess..." Zuko replied, still acting depressed.

"Cheer up," Sokka says. "You're acting so emo, I might just hook you up with Mai!"

Zuko immediately straightens up.

"I mean... uh... um... It's great to be alive!" He says cheerfully. We all laugh.

* * *

Later

"Well, that was a cool movie, I have to admit," Zuko says. "I never would have thought that coral reefs had so much behind them."

"Yeah," Kya agrees. "They are really complex."

"It's really sad how they are dying out, though," I say.

"Yeah," Aang agrees. "It is really sad..."

After a moment of silence, Sokka says, "Let's go check out their coral reef!"

We agree, and walk toward the sign that says, 'Coral'.

"Wow," Aang says, bending down to be eye-level with the tank. "Look at that red fan coral!"

"That's Fire Coral," Kya says. "If you touch it, it is like sticking your hand into a fire. It is really delicate, and it takes centuries for just a few inches to grow."

We continue to stroll around the coral exhibit, with Kya telling us about each type of exotic coral.

As we finish the exhibit, I look at my clock.

"Oh!" I say. "We were supposed to be at the buses ten minutes ago!"

"Crap!" Sokka says. "We better run."

We run to the buses, and jump into our seats.

"Sorry we're late!" Kya yells to the front of the bus as we sit down. "We lost track of time."

"I can see that," Mr. Iroh says. "But do not worry. We will not be late for our next stop."

The bus is filled with a unison sigh of relief as the bus lurches into motion. We admire the scenery outside the window, until we get to a small local restaurant.

"Wow!" Sokka exclaims when he reads the menu. "Alligator meat! My mouth is already watering..."

We all laugh as we order our food.

"I wonder what the tour will be about..." Kya wonders aloud while eating her meal.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe history!" Toph answers sarcastically.

"Well, I know that," Kya adds hastily. "I mean, like, what will we see?"

"I'm guess the French Quarter," Sokka says, looking outside the large glass window that lined one wall. "The schedule makes it sound like the tour will start around this general area."

"Yeah, I guess," Kya says, taking another bite of her seafood. "It will be really cool to walk through the city at night."

"Totally," I agree. "The lights and the horse carriages, and everything else is really pretty."

* * *

Later

"This is really cool," I comment, glancing at my surroundings. A tour guide is leading us on a tour through the French Quarter, and showing us the many historical buildings in the area. The old, ornately carved buildings loom over us, tall and proud. Horses clop by puling carriages, and people stroll on the sidewalk.

The tour guide halts, and motions for us to do the same. She says to us, "Now, the next part of our tour is on one of the cities many carriages. Get with one partner, just one, and climb into on of the carriages. You may have to help each other up."

I see Jet, the school gangster, walk towards me. He asks, "Hey, wanna ride with me?"

_Of course I don't!_ I have to think of an excuse, and fast.

"Uh... I'm already going with someone, sorry!" I lamely lie.

"Who is going with you?" He asks casually.

"Uh..." I say. "Aang!"

Aang looks surprised, but strangely happy. "Yeah, I'm going with her!" He plays along.

Jet frowns a bit, but walks away with out a second thought.

"Thanks for playing along," I say, turning to Aang. "I really don't like him."

Aang nods in agreement. "So... Should we get on one of the buggies?"

I nod my head a bit numbly, while I am deep in thought.

_Is this like a date? No, he is just helping me out. Doing me a favor. I certainly doesn't mean I like him. Or that he likes me. Or does it? Do I like him? Uh, why does love have to be so complicated?!_

I walk over to one of the carriages, and jump up into one of the passenger seats. Aang climbs aboard and sits next to me. He sits his hand on the red fabric seats, and my hand accidentally touches him. We both jump about a mile, and blush.

"Uh... Um..." We both mumble, pulling our hands away.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka's POV

While I climb up into one of the carriages that line the streets, Toph is just standing there like she doesn't belong. Before I know what I am doing, I ask her, "Do you want to get in one of them?"

I see a small flicker of excitement on Toph's face, but before I know it, it's gone, replaced by her usual attitude. I assume it was just my imagination. Toph sighs, and replies, "Sure, whatever."

She walks up to the carriage, and attempts to jump into the tall buggy.

"Here," I say, holding out my hand for her to take. "I'll help you up."

She blushes, but takes my hand. I help her up, and she sits next to me. After a minute, Toph looks uncomfortable.

"Um... Sokka?" Toph says.

"Yeah?"

"Um... You're still holding my hand," Toph says.

"Oh!" I reply. I snatch my hand away. I mumble, "I... uh... didn't notice... and... carriages... and...uh... giant... mushroom..."

I smack my forehead.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Suki sees me, shifting uncomfortably, looking around for someone to ride with. She walk up to me.

"Would you like to share a buggy with me?" She asks in my normally confident tone. That's one thing I admire about her: She is always confident and proud, no matter what is happening.

So unlike me.

"Uh..." I say. I stumble through my words. "Umm... Sure! Yeah, that would be great. Hehe...heee."

She frowns a bit, but it disappears in a second. I climb aboard one, and Suki climbs into the seat next to me. The the whip cracks, and the coach lurches into the motion as the horses begin to trot. The _clip, clop, clip, clop _of the horse's hooves hit the pavement in a rhythmic pattern.

"So..." I say, eager to start a conversation after the long silence. "How have you liked the trip so far, Suki?"

She smiles. "I've had a ton of fun. I really liked the hotel we're staying at. What about you?"

"I've had loads of fun," I reply, sounding a bit dorky. "The hotel is really neat. The city is really cool."

Suki scoots closer to me. She puts her hand on top of mine. "And romantic, too."

I pale a bit.

"Uh..." I say, a bit put off by this comment. _Is she flirting with me? _"Yeah, I guess so!"

Before she can respond, the tour guide steering the two horses begins to tell us about the French Quarter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara's POV

We sit in an awkward silence after our hands accidentally bump. After a few minutes of this silence, Aang tries to break the awkwardness.

"So... The city looks great at night!" Aang exclaims.

"Yeah..." I agree. "Imagine what it would look like from the sundeck at our hotel! All the sparkling lights, and the Mississippi River..."

"We'll have to check it out before curfew," Aang agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka's POV

"Well..." I say, desperate to start a conversation after the minutes of silence. "Tomorrow is the last full day in New Orleans..."

"Yep," Toph confirms.

"Then it's back to the ole' grind," I sigh.

"Back to school, and homework, studying, and all that other crap," She agrees.

"I've really enjoyed getting out of the school," I say. "What about you?"

"Its fun to do something different," She comments. Then, she smiles. "Even though pranking Azula and the teachers is pretty fun, too."

I chuckle. "Yep. Nothing is better than seeing Zhao covered in that brown slime!"

She smiles a bit wistfully. "It would have been a sight to see."

I didn't mean to bring up her blindness. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way-"

Toph turns to me. "Yes you did, okay! Don't treat me different because I'm blind!" She turns away sourly.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Toph."

"Well saying sorry isn't going to change anything!" She yells, scooting to the far corner of the buggy. "Just leave me alone!"

I open my mouth to speak, but decide against it. _If she wants to be left alone, I'll let her._

* * *

Sorry for the mega-short chapter! I have a writers block... (AKA The characters are angry about what I make them do, so they are on strike.) I haven't even started the nest chapter yet, so it may be a week before I get it up. Sorry I'm falling behind! Don't worry, I won't quit writing this story until the finale chapter.


	15. The Last Day

* * *

The Last Day

Thank you, Second Daughter Of Eve, but I just had a really goood idea, based on what is going on at my school right now. Thanks, though!

**EVERYONE: THE GHOST STORIES WILL NO LONGER BE IN THE STORY!! Sorry, but they really aren't T-rated and everything, now that I think about it. I'm really sorry! Anyways, some people were wondering why Toph was so angry at Sokka. It has shown throughout the series that she doesn't like people treating her different because she is blind. I know, my version of Sokka accidentally offending her isn't very good, but I had to hurry up and finish this chapter so I could post it within three days of the last one. Let's just say it was her 'time of month'. MORE KATAANG AND ZUKI COMING SOON! Tokka will be a bit longer away... Sorry.**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send obese sock-hungry unicorns from Pluto to eat your underwear! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Katara's

POV

POV

POV

POV

"_Day Four:_

_7 AM: Meet in lobby for breakfast_

_9 AM: Arrive at Celebration Tours_

_12:30 AM: Lunch at Bubba Gumps Restaurant_

_3 PM: French Quarter Tour_

_5 PM: Arrive at hotel for short break_

_6:30 PM: Dinner at local restaurant_

_8 PM: Meet in front of local restaurant for Haunted History Tour_

_10 PM: Arrive at Le Du Monde for beignets_

_11 PM: Arrive at Hotel and brief meeting in lobby_

_12 PM: Curfew_," Aang states, and we head down to the lobby via elevator.

"Well... Today is the last day," Sokka says with a sigh. "Then we go back to school."

"No dur, genius!" Toph yells at him. Ever since the tour last night, Toph has been giving Sokka the cold shoulder... Okay, more like insulting him every chance she gets. I'll have to ask her what's up with that when we get a chance alone.

"Uh..." Kya says, trying to restart the conversastion after Toph's comment. "Um... The Ghost Tour thing is tonight!"

"Oh yeah!" Aang exclaims. "I hope it will be scary..."

* * *

Later

We step off the bus that took us to a garden, and into the heat that is New Orleans. Kya wipes the sweat off her brow as she looks at the beautiful red Fire Lilies that line the sidewalk. "Dang," She sighs. "It's so hot!"

"Maybe it will be cooler when we are in the buggy," Aang says. "If the driver goes fast enough, we may cool down."

"I hope so," Sokka complains. "I can barely stand it right now. Imagine what it will feel like at noon!"

"You're such a wuss!" Toph yells, even though she, like everyone else, has beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "Be a man, and suck it up!"

Sokka develops a hurt look on his face, but before he can respond, Iroh yells, "Everyone get in groups of 6, and get in a buggy!"

The horses startle slightly at the sound of his voice, and toss their heads, their long black manes flying around their brown neck. The drivers settle down their horses, and we climb in one of the many black carriages that line the street.

"What is with New Orleans and carriges?" Zuko asks as the buggy lurches into motion, with horses trotting along the side of the brick-laid street. "Last night, this morning..."

"I don't know," I say, looking at the passing man-made lake, and red flowers. "You would think that there wouldn't be any room for horses in a city this big."

"Are you kids gonna keep on talking, or are you going to listen to me?" The driver barked.

"Yes, sir!" We all exclaim quickly.

* * *

Later

The waiter sits our meals down on the table, and asks, "Do you need anything else?"

We shake our heads, and he walks away.

"The tour was really cool, what did you guys think?" Kya asks as she takes a bite of her pasta.

"The scenery was really pretty," I say. "New Orleans sure seems to be the perfect city."

"I don't think so," Sokka says. "The air isn't nearly as clean as it is at EBBA. It's an environmental disaster."

"Since when did you become an environmentalist, Sokka?" I tease.

"I'm just saying," He says. "I like my air fresh, thank you."

Toph opens her mouth (probably to make another insulting comment), but before she can speak, Mr. Iroh calls for our attention.

"Attention everyone," He says as he puts his cell phone in his back pocket. He bangs a fork on a glass as he stands up. "I have an important announcement to make: The French Quarter Tour has been canceled, due to weather conditions."

"What weather conditions?" Haru asked, looking out one of the many windows along the front wall. "There's not a cloud in the sky!" As soon as the words are out of his mouth, there is a loud clap of thunder, and it is bucketing down rain. Haru's mouth formed an "o" shape.

"It was on the weather forecast all day today, and the tour agency just now called to tell me that it was canceled," Mr. Iroh says. "So, we will instead wait out the storm in the hotel, and hope it stops raining before our next tour."

He sat back down, and the restaurant filled with talking once more.

"I hope it stops raining before the Haunted History Tour," Zuko says, looking out one of the windows at the depressing, dreary weather. Lightening flashes across the sky, reflected by puddles of water that litter the brick sidewalks.

"I'll check," I say, whipping out my cell phone. I go to the weather channel, and look at the radar. After a minute of studying the moving clouds displayed on my screen, I come to a conclusion. "I think finish up around six o'clock."

"Aw, man," Kya says. "We can't go swimming."

"At least it will end before the tour!" Aang says, in his normally optimistic attitude.

* * *

Later

We all sit bored in our room.

"I'm so bored," Zuko says, while flipping through the channels, lying lazily on his stomach. "Nothing good is on TV..."

After a minute of silence, Sokka sits straight up. "Let's prank call Azula!"

"Yeah!" Kya says, grabbing the hotel phone off of its holder. "What should we say?"

After a few minutes of debating, we decide on who should do it, and which joke we should say.

Kya dialed Azula's room number (we decided she should call), and nervously tapped her fingers on the bedside table.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asks. Azula.

"Yes, hello," Kya says in a fake adult voice. "Is this the Ozai hotel room?"

"Yes."

"Has your hotel room been invaded by Firebenders?"

"What?"

"Has your mother been killed the leader of the Southern Raiders?" Kya continues.

"You have the wrong number."

"If so, I'm glad you called us, the Peace Makers Support Group."

"I didn't call you! I'm hanging up now!"

"Just remember everything will be okay. The Avatar is spreading peace throughout the world as we speak."

"Hey, listen, you! I'm just about to call the cops!"

"So glad we could help! Feel free to call our toll free number again any time! Have a nice day!" Kya placed the phone back into the cradle. "Not the funniest one in the book, but at least it made her mad."

* * *

Later, Aang's POV

"Hey there, everyone," Our tour guide says as we walk out of the restaurant. She is dressed in all black, with a red tattoo of a swirl on her upper arm. Her hair was as black as her clothes, but her skin was freakishly pale. "I'm going to be your tour guide for tonight. The name is Jun. Follow me." She gestures for us to follow her, and we do.

After a minute or two of walking on the bumpy brick sidewalk, we stop across the street from a tall, white mansion. There was a rot-iron balcony in front of the house, which gave it a slightly creepy effect.

Jun pointed towards the mansion. "This is our first stop. The owner of this house was a surgeon..."

* * *

Later still

"Oh... My... God..." Kya says, still shaking, as she sits down at one of the outdoor tables with the rest of us. "That was so scary..."

"I know," Katara says with a twitch. "Remember the story about the surgeon?"

All of us jolt as the memory hits us. A shiver runs down our spines, feeling like someone dropped an ice cube down our shirts. "Don't even mention that!" Sokka says.

"He-" A waiter walks up to us. We all scream, and Kya falls out of her chair.


	16. The Return

* * *

The Return

**Hey, everyone! HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FF!! And already 141 replies... -snif- I'm touched... Lots of people want me to post the ghost stories. Well, I really don't have time to type them all up, BUT (yes, there is a but) You may see Azula use one of the stories to her advantage in the near (or not so near) future... Duh duh DUH!! I think it will be the surgeon one... Prepare yourselves... **_**PREPARE!!**_

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send the army of rabid Zutarians to raid your favorite forum (If they aren't already)! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Aang's POV

I yawn and sit up straight as the hotel alarm clock goes off. I hear Sokka groan, and Zuko slams his hand onto the beeping alarm clock. It shatters under the force of his fist.

That's the third time this week.

I airbend myself out of the bed, and land smoothly on the floor. "Come on, guys, get up!" I say. "We have to meet in the lobby in ten minutes!"

Sokka lays on his stomach and puts the hotel pillow over his head. "Just five more minutes," Comes muffled from the pillow.

Zuko sits up with a groan, and grabs the schedule off of the table beside his bed. "_Day Five:_

_7 AM: Meet in front of hotel to go to airport_

_8 AM: Arrive at airport_

_9:30 AM: Plane takes off_

_3 PM: Plane lands_

_4 PM: Reach EBBA_," He recites, putting it back down on the table. He gets out of bed, and grabs his uniform. "Wake up, Sokka!" Zuko exclaims over Sokka's bed. "Get up, or I will get Katara over here."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Sokka jumps out of his bed, while screaming, "I'M UP!"

Zuko and I snicker, and finish packing up before heading down to the lobby. Zuko and I stand quietly in the elevator as Sokka attempts to put his bed head into a ponytail. The doors open, and we walk into the lobby. We see the girls, and walk over to them.

"Hey guys," I say cheerfully as I walk up to Toph, Katara, and Kya. "Did you sleep well?"

"No!" Kya snapped. "The ghost stories kept me awake all night..."

Sokka and Zuko laugh. Kya's brow furrows in anger, and she yells, "You were just as scared as I was!"

Sokka chuckles. "No, we weren't..."

Kya smiles evilly. "The firefighters heard a noise... CREEEK... They walked up the stairs towards the noise... They opened the door, and..." Kya paused in suspense, quoting Jun. She saw that Sokka and Zuko were slightly shaking. She smiled like she had won the lottery. "Boo!"

They both scream, and jump about a mile. Mr. Iroh looks at them strangely, but turns his attention back to the group. "Okay, class," Mr. Iroh says, still throwing Sokka and Zuko weird looks. "Let's hurry and get on the buses, now. We don't want to miss our flight."

Everyone hurries out to the buses parked in front of the building, and puts their luggage in the storage area below the seats. I climb up the four stairs followed by Katara, Kya, Toph, Zuko, and Sokka, and sit in our regualar seats.

"Well," Sokka sighs as the bus lurches into motion. "We are going back to EBBA. Back to the ole' grind."

"I heard that when we get back, we have student council elections. I wonder who will run..." Kya wonders out loud.

"Azula, for sure," Zuko states shortly.

"Blech..." Toph says. "Who would vote for her?"

"You would be surprised..." Zuko answered with a sigh.

* * *

Later

"Ugh..." Tophs says, collapsing into a seat on the bus that will take us back to EBBA. "Flying was still just as bad as the first time..."

"I guess it just effects you more because you're blind in the air," I comment. "After the second or third flight, it isn't bad if you can see."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, I can't," Toph sighs as the bus leaves the airport.

There is an awkward silence for a minute, but then Kya decides to break it. "I wonder what we missed while we were away from EBBA?"

"I wonder how much make-up work we will have to do..." Zuko says, and we all groan at the thought.

"Zhao will probably have three pop quizzes the first day we have classes," Sokka complains.

"It's almost certain..." Toph sighs.

"I wonder who will run for VP?" Kya asks, trying to change the subject.

"Ty Lee or Mai will be Azula's VP," Zuko says. "Who else will run for president, though?"

"Not me," Kya says.

"Or me," Katara states.

"I will!" Suki exclaims. We realize that she has been sitting behind us, listening to our conversation the entire time. "I was student council VP last year, and I loved it. Now I am ready to step up a bit."

"Who willl be your VP?" Zuko asked, almost with a hint of jelousy in his voice.

"I'm not really sure, yet," Suki responds. "I'm thinking about one of the Kyoshi Warriors."

We all knew that she was talking about the cheer leading squad when she said, "The Kyoshi Warriors." They called themselves that because of their famous cheer, "Earth Warriors". Kyoshi was the last Earth Avatar, so they decided to use her name.

"I hope you win," Kya says warmly. Then she turns cold. "Anyone is better than Azula..."

* * *

Later, Katara's POV

Kya puts her last shirt back into her clothes chest against the wall. She smiles. "Done!"

"Wanna go to the lounge?" I ask Kya and Toph.

"Sure!" Kya replies. She sits her empty suitcase against the chest, and turns to Toph. "Are you coming, Toph?"

"Na," Toph replies. "I'm gonna listen to my music a bit longer."

She turns her lime green iPod up to where I can hear it across the room. Kya and I shrug, and walk down the orange, metal stairs to the lounge. Lots of posters litter the walls, and people are gathered around each one to see what they say.

"What's up with this?" Kya asks.

"I don't know," I ask.

I walk towards one of the posters. The background is red, and it has the firebender's insignia on it. In large white letters, it says, "AZULA OZAI FOR PRESIDENT!!" In smaller letters, it reads: _"Azula Ozai is running for Student Council President for the 08-09 school year! Her vice-president is Ty Lee Lennemi. Azula is better than all of your other choices, so vote Ozai/Lennemi on November 12!"_

"Oh, man..." Kya mumbled. "She really is running."

"Yeah. I really hope Suki decides to run too." I see a different poster. "Hey, let's go look at that different one. Maybe there is a different person running for president."

Kya and I walk over to the poster. It turns out to be someone running for Secretary. I see Kyro and Quin Lee in the crowd. I walk over to them, and tap Kyro's shoulder.

"Do you know anyone about them?" I ask Kyro, pointing to the poster.

"Yeah," Kyro responds. "She's a total nerd. She even writes Fan Fiction!"

Quin Lee laughs. "What a geek."

I frown, but say nothing. "Do you know who else is running for president?"

"Yeah," Kyro says. "I think it is just Azula and Suki."

Just then, Suki walks in with a bunch of papers in her hands. I wave to her, and she walks over to us. "Hey, guys," Suki says with a smile. "I just printed out my posters, and I'm putting them up all over the school."

"Azula is running with Ty Lee," Kya states. "That won't be pretty for you..."

Suki replies, "Oh well. It's not like she will spread any rumors about me or anything."

Kya and I look at each other skeptically, but say nothing.

* * *

Later

Kya, Toph, and I are discussing Azula and Ty Lee when Suki bursts into our room, holding a sheet of paper. "Look at this!" She says, waving it around. "Look at this!" She shoves it into Toph's hands.

Toph says, "Well, all I feel is a sheet of paper, but I guess you are referring to what is on the paper."

Suki blushes, and grabs it away. She sticks it into Kya's hands. Kya's eyes widen as she reads the paper.

"What?" I ask. No one answers me, so I look over Kya's shoulder. The paper has a red background, with the firebender's insignia on it, exactly like the one on Azula's poster. It says:

_"Thinking about voting for Suki Katana? Think again! An inside source tells us that she says that she DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE STUDENT BODY! The source has told us that she is a spoiled brat, that she only cares about herself. Are you going to vote for this sorry excuse of a student? I don't think so! Vote Ozai/Lennemi on Nov. 12!"_

My eyes go wide. I look at Suki, who is still fuming.

"What does it say?" Toph asks impatiently. I read it aloud, and her brow furrows in anger. "That's just wrong!"

"She put the posters up all over the school!" Suki exclaims. "'What am I going to do?"

Toph stands up. "I'll tell you what we are going to do! She bit us, so we're gonna bite back!"

"But how?" Suki asks.

Toph smiles evilly. "I've got a plan..."


	17. We Bite Back

* * *

We Bite Back

**Hey, everyone! Enjoy! I want this FF to get 200 reviews before Chapter 25, so I need everyone reading this to reply! I know how many of you read this, and if just every other person posted a reply to just this chapter, I would have a total of 220 replies to the entire story. So please, everyone, reply! Also, thank you to my awesome beta, oneofthefewKA! Check out her stories, they ROCK!**

**ViolotQ: After I finish the Science Fair and Christmas sub-plot, you will see some of the stories. I promise!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send my army of evil penguins to eat your favorite cereal! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Katara's POV

Toph smiled evilly. "I've got a plan..."

"What?" Suki asked, leaning forward with interest.

"We'll just do the exact same thing that she did to you," Toph said. "We will make up lies about her, print them out, and put up posters all over the school."

"That's a good idea," Suki smiled, perhaps not as evilly, but she was getting a fair amount of practice. "But what should we make up?"

Toph's smile just grew bigger.

* * *

The Next Day

I walked into the lounge after tennis practice, and saw Suki's posters about Azula. I walked over to the nearest one, and read Toph and Kya's handy-work:

_"Ozai/Lennemi? Puh-lease! A reliable source has told us that she wants to take away our rights as students! Her father, Principal Ozai, is just using her to gain more control of the student body. Don't vote Ozai/Lennmi. Vote Katana/Sword on Nov 2!"_

I smiled at their work. There was a green background, with the earthbender's symbol on it, even though she wasn't an earthbender. Kya thought it would be okay. The letters were in large white font, which really stuck out against the earthen background.

I noticed Azula walking in the lounge when I turned away from the not-so-truthful poster. I quickly ran up the stairs to avoid being near her when she read the posters. That wouldn't be pretty. I walked into my dorm, and saw Suki and Kya sitting in front of a laptop.

"Hey, guys," I said, setting down my racket on my bed. "What are you doing?"

Kya turned away from the computer, and beckoned for me to read something on the screen. "Check this out," She said. Her chair swiveled back around so that she was facing the computer. "There are Facebook groups for Suki and Alaya, her VP, and for Azula and Ty Lee. Check out the comments on Azula's group."

I walked towards the desk, intrigued. I pulled over Toph's desk chair - Toph was at Basketball practice - and slid it next to Kya, on the side that Suki wasn't already watching from. I leaned forward to read the comments on the page:

_I read that Azula's father is just using her to gain more control of the student body. No way I'm voting for her!_

_DON'T VOTE FOR OZAI/LENNEMI!! Azula's father is just using her! Don't vote for her!_

The page was full of comments like those. "Wow," I said. "She'll have to work hard to get her voters back!"

"I'll say," Suki said, leaning back in the desk chair after finishing reading the page.

Kya's face dropped. "I don't know... I just have this funny feeling that she is going to get us back for this..."

Suki's face droped, as well as mine. "She probably will..."

Four days later

I walked into the lounge, and sighed. There were more posters from Azula and Suki up.

_Great, _I think to myself._ Exactly what everyone needs, more posters._

For the last few days, posters of red and green have littered the walls all over the school. In the lounge, in the hallways, in the cafeteria, even in the library. Each one told lies about the opposing candidate, and to tell the truth, I just wished November second would come already. I was tired of all the rumors. Finals would be here in about nine weeks, and then we would have Christmas break. I was failing Math, and I really needed to focus on that grade. I knew I wasn't alone there.

I walked up the six flights of orange stairs, and walked into my room. As soon as I entered, I saw Kya and Suki sitting in purple bean bag chairs across from each other.

"Hey guys," I said, dropping my backpack on my bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Weeeell..." Kya said, stretching out her words. "The election is tomorrow, and Suki is practicing her speech."

"It's tomorrow?" I asked with a hint of happiness in my voice.

"Yep!" Suki answered.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I'm tired of all of these rumors going around. It's enough to make me sick"

"So am I," Kya sighed. "But it will all be over tomorrow!"

"I sure hope so," Suki said. "People have been coming up to me during lunch, and asking me if the rumors are true. It's really getting on my nerves!"

I grabbed one other bean bag chair, and pulled it over to where Kya was sitting. "Let's listen to your speech, Suki..."

* * *

The Next Day

"Okay, class," Guru Pathik said, turning off the classroom television mounted in the front right-hand corner of the room. "You have heard the candidates give their speeches over the school channel. Now it is time to vote-" He grabbed a stack of papers from his desk, and gave one paper to each student. "-for the person you wish to be student council president. Chose wisely now, young pupils." He added.

I heard Zuko sigh at Guru Pathik's "young pupil" vocabulary, and Sokka's snickering in reply to Zuko's sigh. I rolled my eyes at how immature they could be at times. I glanced down at the paper that Guru Pathik handed to me:

_**President/Vice-President:**_

_Ozai/Lennemi_

_Katana/Sword_

_**Secretary:**_

_Ying_

_**Treasurer:**_

_Ling_

_Zhey Lou_

_Yai_

_**Historian:**_

_Zhey Wing_

_Lee Hou_

I checked off Suki and Ying's name automatically, but I paused to think about the other names. I heard that Ling had a 98 percent average in Math, so I checked off her name for Treasurer. I knew that Miukya Zhey Wing and Hykumi Lee Hou were both very creative; They each had their art featured in the school newspaper every week. After a moment of thinking, I decided on Hykumi. I checked off her name, and took my paper to Guru Pathik.

He took the paper, and said, "Once you have finished voting, you may go."

I walked back to my desk, slung my heavy blue bookbag onto my back, and walked outside into the hallways. As soon as I closed the door, Kya and Toph walked out.

"Hey, guys," I said. "Who did you vote for?"

"I voted for Suki and Ying, of course, then I checked off Ling and Hykumi. What about you?" Kya asked.

"Same as you," I replied, moving my bookbag to a more comfortable position. "What about you, Toph? Who did you vote for?"

"I gave my paper to Zuko, and told him to vote for me, since I wouldn't be able see the choices anyways," Toph said, shrugging her shoulders. Then, she changed the subject. "I heard that one Monday, Jeong-Jeong is making us do a science fair project. Bleck!"

"Do you know if we have to do it in pairs?" Kya asked.

"Not yet," Toph said. We came to the entrance doors of the building, and pulled them open. The light burned our eyes as the outdoor light flooded the hallway. We walked outside, the cool weather forced Toph to pull a jacket out of her book bag. "It's so cold!" She exclaimed before pushing her arms through the sleeves. "Don't you guys think so?"

Kya and I shook our heads. "This feels good compared to Master K's classroom," Kya said. "Everything is made of ice, so it is really cold in there. The desks, the walls, the whiteboard..."

"How does he write on ice?" Toph asked, still shivering.

"He engraves it into the ice using waterbending," I said. "It's pretty cool to watch."

We reached the doors to the dorm, and Toph hurried inside to escape the cold outside air. Kya and I walked in behind her. We followed her to the nearest blue couch, where she flopped down, dropping her book bag on the floor in the process. Kya and I plopped down next to her, our bags sharing a similar fate.

"I really hope we get to pick our own partners," I sighed.

"I hope so, too..." Kya said, trailing off. "Though the odds are against us..."


	18. Poll!

**Author's note: **

**Everyone, I need Science Fair ideas... -hides head and blushes- So if you have any ideas, please post them! I would like them to have something for bending for Aang and Katara, but I really don't have any ideas for anyone else. So if you have a Science Fair project topic, please post it! I am desperate!! -foams- **

**-wipes foam from mouth- Also:**

**To ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Thank you for the reply!**

**To timisnotmyname: I guess you are right. It might delay the chapter post by about a day, but it is worth the hold up. Thank you for your honesty! I will try my hardest to mention everybody... Just don't send the Zutarian Army... Just kidding.**

**To hpswst101: Yep, you guessed it! Kataang and Tokka pairs! **

**To ViolotQ: You will see the stories soon!**

**To fuzzball-de-goof: Thank you!**

**To Haru-a-tokka-lover: I'm glad you like it!**

**To kataang412: They will cause problems... DUH DUH DUUUH! I'm glad you think my writing has improved, but starting at CH 17, my AWESOME, KICK-BUTT beta, oneofthefewKA, has improved my writing. But I think you posted this reply before I posted the beta-edited version of CH 17... I'm not sure... Either way, thanks!**

**To kittiekat10105: It is...**

_**EVERY READER READ:**_

_**Vote for your Zuko ship you want to see in the story!!:**_

_**Suki and Zuko**_

_**Mai and Zuko**_

_**Zuko and Kya**_

_**Zuko and Liz (An OC coming next chapter) **_

_**If you want more on Liz's personality, read Katybug's story, "Liz". It is REALLY good! (Yes, I have Katybug's permission to use her OC. We go to school together, and I suggested it to her, and she agreed. She was actually excited about her character being in the story.)**_

_**If I missed a Zuko pair (excluding Zutara, Zukaang, Zukka and Toko) PM me, and I'll add it to the poll. Everyone vote!**_


	19. Science Fair

Science Fair

**Hey, everyone! Enjoy! Remember to respond, please. I really want to reach my goal of 200 replies before CH 25! Also, there is a new OC! Her name is Liz. I got her from Katybug's story, "Liz". I have permission to use her OC. Her story is awesome, so if you have the time, you should check it out!**

**You can still vote for romance! Maiko and Zuki are close... Yet too close for comfort. And Luko and Zya both can easily take the lead. It is important or everybody to vote! Please only vote once, though. Also, if you you would like to change your vote, tell me what you voted for before, and what you are voting for now. Thanks!**

_**Also: New option:**_

_**Ty Luko**_

**Thanks!**

**Detications:**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Thank you for the vote!**

**Elle Kitty: Thank you for the ideas!**

**-EKStargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: I'm glad you think it is funny.**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: Thank you for the vote!**

**G-G: Thank you for replying!**

**ShadowGreymon: Thank you! I completly forgot about adding that ship. **

**fuzzball-de-goof: Thanks for the feedback!**

**kittiekat10105: Thank you!**

**Hpswst101: Thank you for the ideas!**

**Katybug: LOL. Thanks for replying, KT! **

**Katie Palmtree: That would be a good idea... On hurricanes... Or cloud... They both have both of their elements. Thanks!**

**vazy: Thank you for the ideas! And for the first Zya vote.**

**Hyosuke Taicho: Good idea! I will try to work that in there... I don't know why I didn't think of that... Thanks for voting! **

**jandsman: Thank you for voting!**

**Water and Air: Thanks for the vote!**

**Haru-a-tokka-lover: Thanks for the ideas!**

**leafninja: Okay!**

**TwilightGD: I like the ship, too!**

**Emily Dowell: Thank you for voting!**

**ViolotQ: Thanks for the ideas! Sokka, prepare to make something explode...**

**timisnotmyname: -snif- You... You really mean that? You've never seen Zuki pulled off so well in a fic? I am so touched...**

**allicat: Thank you for being the first voter!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send the army evil penguins to eat your favorite cereal! MUHAHAHAHA!

Aang's POV

I walked to my table in Science class. I dropped my (heavy) book bag on the floor beside me, and airbent myself gracefully onto the tall stool with one quick swirl of my hands. I smiled as Katara walked into the room. Her book bag met a similar fate as she sat down in the stool next to mine, albeit, slightly less cinematic than my own action of sitting. I was glad that Professor Jeong-Jeong gave me an assigned seat next to Katara. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, Aang," She said, pulling out her blue Science binder. "I heard that we are going to be assigned a Science Fair project."

"Will we have partners?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"I don't know," She said. "Toph heard the teachers talking about it, and that's all I know."

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it when Professor Jeong-Jeong walked into the room. When he closed the door behind him, all of the talking ceased. He glanced around at us, and everyone sat up straight. Eventually, someone noticed the copious amounts of notes and homework on the front board, and soon everyone was copying down homework onto various pieces of paper. I pulled out my planner (That everyone has to have), and wrote down: Topic Sheet Due Tomorrow, 11/05. I didn't know what this meant, but I assumed that we were going to find out before class was over.

"Class," Professor Jeong-Jeong said in his usual brusque voice. "You will have a science fair project that will be due before the end of the semester. I expect this project to be on at least an eighth grade level, not some 'How much water can paper hold?' four year old thing. It must be a challenge for you! No challenge, no points! I will hand out your topic sheets to you and your partner. You partner is the person sitting next to you at your table. Get busy!" He snapped, banging his fist on his desk. Everyone jumped, and turned to the person next to them. I saw Sokka begin to talk to Toph as I turned to face Katara, funny how things work out in this world.

"So what do you think we should do our project on?" She asked. "I was thinking about something with bending..."

"Bending would be cool," I smiled, happy to have her as my partner. "What about it, though?"

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe do something with ice-" She was cut off by the slightly creaking noise of an opening door, more precisely, the front door which had been closed only moments ago. A girl with long brown hair held up in a low pony tail peeked into the room, nervously. She shuffled in, her blue eyes covered by blue glasses darted around the room. She walked to Professor Jeong-Jeong's desk, nervously tugging at her black bookbag's shoulder strap. He turned to look at her, and the girl's eyes widened as she saw his scar along his right cheek. She flinched, but said nothing. She wordlessly stuck her hand in her pocket, and pulled out a sheet of paper. She handed a piece of paper to him and waited (with a hint of impatience) as he read the bright orange page.

Professor Jeong-Jeong stood up, and walked to the front of his desk. "Class," He started gruffly. "We have a new student." He looked back at the girl "Introduce yourself," he commanded gruffly

"My name is Liz," The girl said, brushing her brown bangs out of her eyes with one of her hands.

"Take a seat next to Kya," He said, pointing to the empty seat in the back of the room next to Kya. "She will be your partner for the Science Fair."

"Thank you," She said. She walked over to back of the room, and sat down on the empty stool next to Kya. Everyone slowly returned to their work after no more entertainment was to be had.

I turned back to Katara. "We should invite her to sit with us at lunch. The New Girl is always a bit lonely," Katara said, with a hint of pity in her voice.

"I agree," I said. "Being the New Kid is always hard..."

Later, At Lunch

Kya walked over to our table, with Liz by her side. "Hey, guys," She said. "Can Liz sit with us today?"

"Of course," Katara said. She patted her hand on the empty seat beside her. "Sit down."

Liz smiled, and sat down next to Katara. "Thanks for letting me sit here. I've never really been that good at making friends," She said, taking a bite of her salad.

Kya sat down across from Liz. "I think we could be good friends, Liz," She said, smiling. "Where is your dorm?"

"Oh, I'm in room 701-" She was cut off as everyone's gasped. "What?" She asked, perplexed.

"That's the worst dorm in the entire building!" Kya said. "I've heard it is just an attic. It has no A/C, and the ceiling leaks!"

"It does," Liz mumbled with her head down.

"You should move into our room," Katara insisted. "We can replace the single bed with a bunk bed, and take the dresser down from 701. We have plenty of room. What do you say?"

Liz smiled. "Would that be okay with your roommates?"

"It's fine with me," Kya said. "Toph?"

"Eh, whatever," Toph said, "as long as I get a bottom bunk."

Liz smiled. "Thanks, guys," She said, pausing in thought. "I'll move in after the last period."

"Can I see your schedule?" Kya asked. Liz nodded, and took a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket. She passed it across the table, and Kya took it. "We have all the same classes, except you have Chorus while I have Band."

"Cool," Liz smiled.

Later, Katara's POV

"Thanks, Aang!" I exclaimed. Aang gently airbent the bed over Toph's to make a bunk bed. The legs of Liz's bed landed on the posts of Toph's bed. Aang's hands dropped, and he collapsed onto the bottom bed, next to Toph.

"Man," He said. "That was hard work!"

"It sure looked like it," I said, sitting across the room on my bed, next to Kya and Liz. And it did look hard. A few minutes before, we opened the attic door that lead to Liz's room. Aang airbent a strong wind underneath her bed, and used airbending to carry it back to our room, keeping the hurricane level gusts controlled and going at the same time. "Thank you, Aang."

"No problem," He said, wiping sweat off his brow.

"I really appreciate it, Aang," Liz said. "I owe you."

"It's not a big deal," He insisted in the usual modest tone he always used. He sighed, and looked out the window. I looked outside, too, and saw that it was getting dark. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when Sokka burst into the room.

"Come on, guys," He said. "Let's go eat."

"Okay," I sighed. I stood up with everyone, and walked out of the room.

Later

"Um..." Liz said, picking something black out of her cabbage with a fork. "What is this?"

"No one knows," Toph said

Liz made a disgusted look on her face, and put the black... thing... on the side of her plate. "Gross." She said, sticking her tongue out to emphasize her point.

"Yeah," Kya agreed

We ate in silence for a few minutes, but then Mr. Ozai walked to the podium on the stage. He tapped the microphone. "Attention, students," He said into it. All of the talking ceased instantly for the second time that day. "You are all aware that a few days ago, we held Student Council Elections. I have the results. Secretary: Ying."

A smatter of polite applause rippled through the cafeteria.

"Treasurer: Ling." More polite applause filled the large room.

"Historian: Lee Hou." The clapping became louder now, and it continued for several seconds.

"And, the Student Council President and Vice President is..." Ozai paused dramatically. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. He smiled in that evil way that principals inevitably master. "Azula Ozai and Ty Lee Lennemi."


	20. We Shall Carry On

We Shall Carry On

**Hey, everyone! Enjoy! THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH 200 REVIEWS!! Still, remember to respond, please. I really want to reach my NEW goal of 250 replies before CH 25! **

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of filler. Just every ones response to Azula winning. It has some plot towards the end, though. And lots of shipping. Lots. Tons. A LOT!! Sorry if it is an over-dose. THIS WILL BE A TOKKA/KATAANG, NOT A SUKKA/ZUTARA!! **

**You can still vote for Zuko romance! Maiko and Zuki are TIED!! And Luko and Zya both can easily take the lead. It is important for everybody to vote! Please only vote once, though. Also, if you you would like to change your vote, tell me what you voted for before, and what you are voting for now. Thanks!**

**Detications:**

**Writing for my Cat: LOL. Thanks for the vote!**

**fuzzball-de-goof: Sorry, but I am doing Tokka. Sorry.**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Nope, he had nothing to do with it!**

**Hyosuke Taicho: Thank you for the criticism! I am a gal, by the way. I will try to slow it down.**

**ViolotQ: Nope, wasn't rigged. Yes, that was me. Oh, I gave her a doll to see what she would do with it. Yes, Tokka Fun, you were really funny. **

**kataang412: Bad things will follow...**

**vazy: No thanks, I'm good, but thanks for offering!**

**allicat: Yay for less angst! **

**oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: I know, it was a filler-type, and I am trying to make my chapters more plot-filled. Thanks for the honesty!**

**hpswst101: Nope, Ozai did nothing.**

**ShadowGreymon: She is... Duh duh duuuh!**

**star-shimmered-dragon: Thanks for not flaming me. Me no like-y flames... Thanks for reviewing!**

**TwilightGD: I'm glad you liked how I introduced her. I rewrote it several times until it felt right.**

**Tokka Fun: Nope, not rigged. Sorry... brings you back to life **

**kittiekat10105: Or was it... No, it wasn't. Sorry... Thanks for responding, though!**

**Katybug: Thanks for the feedback, KT (BG)!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send the army evil penguins to eat your favorite cereal! MUHAHAHAHA!

Sokka's POV

"And, the Student Council President and Vice President is..." Ozai paused dramatically. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. He smiled in that evil way that principals inevitably master. "Azula Ozai and Ty Lee Lennemi."

Now that ain't right.

No one in their right mind would ever, _ever, _vote Azula for president! The only people who would do that would probably be the populars, as they _aren't_ in their right mind_,_ and I heard most of them were voting for Suki anyway. Who wouldn't vote for her, with the other choice being Azula? She's probably going to take away basketball or band, and lengthen the day. We'll probably go to school from five in the morning, to five at night! I can't focus that long! I can barely focus for just one period... What happened to the results? Was it rigged?

I looked at the faces around me. Aang and Zuko's jaws were both hanging open. Toph had a shocked look on her face, and her unseeing eyes were wide, making those who didn't know her believe her blindness to be a myth. Katara and Kya looked at each other as though the other one grew a second head, or perhaps a third. Suki dropped her pom-poms. Liz looked like she was about to faint.

"Congratulations to all of our elected officers," Ozai said. He set the microphone down on the podium, and walked off stage. Immediately, the room thundered with the sound of people discussing the outcome of the vote in varying levels of volume.

"Who would vote for Azula?" Suki asked in a grudging voice, her arms folded across her chest.

"Someone on crack, that's who," Toph said. "No one would ever vote for her! I bet Ozai rigged it, just so his daughter would win. We all know that she is the favorite child... No offense, Zuko."

"I know it's true," Zuko said, hanging his head. He lifted it back up before replying, "I wouldn't put it below him. My father would do something like this to get more power."

"What can we do about it?" Liz asked.

"Nothing," Aang said, very un-Aang like.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"Nothing," He repeated. "There are things in this world that we can control, and things that we can't. We did all we could for the election, but now, the universe has made it's decision. There is nothing we can do."

Liz had a skeptical look on her face. She whispered to me, "Does he always talk like that?"

I nodded. "He's the Avatar."

Liz's mouth formed an "o" shape, and she took a sip of her water.

Later

I grabbed a dart from my bed side table, and grasped it between my first three fingers. I pulled back my hand, and threw it. I didn't hear it hit the dart board over Zuko's loud rock music playing from his radio.

"Man!" I said.

Zuko turned off his radio, and looked at me. "What?" He asked, his voice raised more than it needed to be

"I can't make a bulls eye," I whined. Zuko rolled his eyes, and I sat down on my bottom bunk. "So where's Aang?"

"I think he's off with your sister," He said.

My face tightened. "I wish they wouldn't hang out as much," I said instinctively.

"What's wrong with your sister getting a boyfriend?" He asked innocently.

"THEY'RE DATING?!" I yelled, standing up. As I stood, I hit my head on the bed above me. "Ow!" I sat back down, and held my forehead in a vain attempt to stave the pain.

"No," Zuko said, answering my question.

"Then why did you say so?" I mumbled, still clutching my throbbing head.

"Because they hang out so much," Zuko said in a bored voice.

"I wish she wouldn't do that," I sighed. My mind wandered, and I began to think about Toph. "Hey, Zuko," I asked. "You know a lot about girls, right?"

"You could say that," He said.

"Well," I started. "Let's say I wanted to ask someone out, but didn't know how to ask them."

"Make them jealous," Zuko said shortly. "Go out with someone else, rub it in their face, though not too obviously, and make them jealous."

I stood up. "Thanks, Zuko," I said. "That helped."

I walked out of the room, and down to the lounge.

Meanwhile, Katara's POV

"So what's up?" I asked, walking into my room. I saw Toph sitting down, with her iPod in her hand.

"Nothing," Toph said, reaching down and quieting the sounds only she could hear with the push of a button. "Kya and Liz are down at the lounge."

I sat down on one of the purple bean bag chairs next to her. There was an awkward silence, that is, there was one before I decided to break it.

"I need some advice," I sighed.

"What about?" Toph asked.

"Boys," I sighed. I began to wring my hands nervously. "Let's say I wanted to ask someone out, but didn't know how to ask them,"

"Make them jealous," Toph said shortly. "Go out with someone else, rub it in their face, though not too obviously, and make them jealous."

"That's..." I paused. "A great idea! Thanks, Toph, I owe you."

I walked out of the room, and stopped. Who should I go out with to make Aang jealous?

After a moment of thinking, a sly smile crept its way onto my face.

_Oh, I am bad, _I thought to myself, still smiling. _Time to put my plan into action._

Sokka's POV

_Where should I go to pick up some dates? _I thought. _The football field. That's where the cheerleaders practice. Who better to make Toph jealous than a cheerleader?_

I walked out of the lounge, and walked across the campus until I saw the cheerleaders practicing some flips. I walked down the hill, and leant against their water cooler sitting on the edge of a bench.

"Hey, girls," I said when they walk towards me to get some water.

"Hi, Sokka!" A cheery voice said from the back of the group.

_Oh, no..._

Ty Lee emerged from the back of the group, and walked towards me. "Do you need something?"

"Uh..." I said, nervously. "I just... uh... wanted to..." My mind blanked out, then tripped its way into a hasty restart. I needed a date, but I didn't want Ty Lee to be that date!

"I wanted to ask Suki out!" I exclaimed, realizing what I was saying, I clamped my hand over my mouth. I looked at everyone's reactions. Everyone's faces turned to shock. I saw that, and took it as a no. I turned to Suki, and apologized. "Sorry, Suki, if I embarrassed you."

I turned to walk away, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I heard Suki say:

"I'd love to, Sokka!"

Katara's POV

I walked into Sokka's room, without even knocking. I saw Zuko sitting down on a black desk chair, focusing on a flame in the palm of his hand. It grew, then shrank. Grew, then shrank. Grew, then shrank.

"Sokka's not in here," He said, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"He's not who I needed to see," I said, getting a bit nervous about my plan.

"Aang's not in here, either," Zuko said, still not looking at me.

"He's not who I needed to see, either," I said.

Zuko's face turned to puzzlement, and he closed his palm, extinguishing the flame. He turned to me. "Who do you need to talk to?"

"You," I said.

I saw Zuko shift uncomfortably. "Okay..." He said, trailing off.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked quickly.

Zuko's POV

"Will you go out with me?" Katara asked quickly.

I bit back my answer, and thought.

_Maybe I should follow my own advice. _I thought to myself. _Go out with someone to make someone else jealous._

"Sure," I said.


	21. Where?

Where?

**More plot this chapter! Not much, though... Sorry for another filler chapter! It has a great cliffhanger, though. The next chapter will be up soon, since this one is so short. No, the Science Fair didn't disappear. The last chapter started on Friday and went through the weekend.**

**I got Liz from Katybug's story, "Liz". I have permission to use her OC. Her story is awesome, so if you have the time, you should check it out!**

**You can still vote for Zuko romance! Maiko and Zuki are CLOSE, CLOSE, CLOSE!! Zuki is 10 and Maiko is 8. And Luko can easily take the lead. It is important for everybody to vote! Please only vote once, though. Also, if you you would like to change your vote, tell me what you voted for before, and what you are voting for now. Thanks! THE VOTING ENDS SEPTEMBER 20th, SO GET YOUR VOTE IN BEFORE THEN!!**

**Detications:**

**NoWayToLoose: Okay, thank you for your honesty!**

**HeartAngel: Oh, okay. Thank you for pointing that out!**

**Lela: I love tiebreakers, too... Thank you for being the 10th voter for Zuki!**

**Writing for my Cat: Thank you! That really made me feel better about my story...**

**Elle Kitty: Thank you for your review!**

**fuzzball-de-goof: Yep, it is ;). Thanks for the review!**

**Moons-san: I would add it, but I think it is too late for me to add another ship. Sorry!**

**ViolotQ: Maybe...**

**Hyosuke Taicho: Nope, the Science Fair is still alive!**

**Cold-Chaos: No, not yet. Azula doesn't have a crush on anybody so far.**

**Ribbitjibbit44: Okay, thank you for voting! **

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Don't hurt Katara... JK. Thanks for the review!**

**oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: Sadly, this one only has a little bit of plot. I really wanted to get the next chapter up, so I just left a cliff **

**hanger.**

**ShadowGreymon: Yep, it sure is!**

**hpswst101: She will be!**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: Sorry... -hides under desk-**

**Haru-a-tokka-lover: Three words: Love. Is. Complex. Thanks for replying!**

**Toph's Hammer: -pokes Zutara- Hehehe... I love poking Zutara and Sukka. I don't like the ships very much... Thank's for replying!**

**timisnotmyname: That would be funny!**

**Glistening blue eyes: It pained me to write that. I am a die-hard Kataanger, writing Zutara... I feel dirty...**

**Katybug: LOL. I can see you saying that out loud.**

**Tokka Fun: It wasn't rigged...**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send the army evil penguins to eat your favorite cereal! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Monday, Science Class, Aang's POV

"Class," Professer Jeong-Jeong starts in his normal bruque voice as he closes the door. "Your topic sheets are due today. On it, you were supposed to have three potential projects. Pass them forward!"

I see Katara reach into my book bag, and look for our sheet. I moodily put my elbow in the black table, and rest my head on it with a sour expression on my face.

How could she have asked out _Zuko? _I mean, I would understand Quin Lee, or Kyro, or even Haru, but... _Zuko?_ The two of them are complete opposites! I'm surprised Zuko made it through the weekend without one visit to the nurse. I'm surprised he even said yes! I mean, I like Katara, but Zuko doesn't! He likes... Oh, better not say, or I'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. I'm surprised Sokka didn't kill Zuko... Maybe it's because they have been best friends for a long time. Still, Sokka didn't take it to well...

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Katara was sitting next to Zuko when Sokka and I walked in our room. _

_"Hey, Katara," I said as Sokka collapsed on his bed, and put his water bottle to his mouth. "What's up?"_

_"Zuko and I are dating!" Katara exclaimed. _

_I dropped my basketball, and Sokka spit out all of his water. _

_"Dating?!" Sokka yelled. He stood up, but hit his head on the top bunk, and he fell back down, cradling his forehead._

_"Yeah!" Katara exclaims happily. _

_Sokka faints._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

I don't even want to remember the rest... I shudder at the thought.

"Aang?" Katara asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I ask, coming out of my flashback.

"I was just going to ask you which project you think we should do..." Katara says, looking at me strangely. "Are you feeling alright, Aang?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie. I decide to change the subject. "I think we should do the one on water density. That sounds fun."

"O...kay..." Katara says, still looking at me strangely. She draws a star next to our third potential project. Katara's neat handwriting reads, 'PUT PROJECT HERE' on that line. She passes it to the table in front of us, then leans back in her seat.

Why, Katara? Why would you go out with Zuko? And not me?

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka's POV

"What do you think we should do?" I ask Toph, reading the paper. "Should we do 'Which type of Earth is strongest?' or 'Which type of metal is easier to bend?'"

"I don't care!" She yells, smashing her clentched fist onto the table. "Do which ever one you want! Why should I even care!"

"Well, you are going to end up doing some of it," I answer meekly.

"I don't care!" She exclaims.

_Maybe she is getting jealous, _I muse silently to myself. _Maybe Zuko really can give advice better than 'Take a bite out of the silver sandwhich'._

"Class," Professer Jeong-Jeong barks. Everyone jumps, and all of our attention is focused on him. "We will be working on a chemistry lab today. The Science Fair is something you do in your dorm, I just collect the information, so we will still be doing chemistry in class..."

What seems like seconds later, a complex chemestry formula is on the blackboard, and lots of tubes and vials sit in front of Toph and I. I lift up one tube, and hold it up to the light. It shimmers a bright blue. I swish it around, and it turns black. I quickly sit it back down and jerk my hand away.

"Okay..." I say. "We mix Chemical A and Chemical B together, right?"

"How should I know?" Toph retorts.

I sigh. _Well, I'll never know if I don't try, _I think to myself. I pick up a test tube filled with red liquid labeled "Chem. A", and set it on a stand between Toph and I. I pick up the bottle labeled, "Chem. B", and pour all of it into the tube with Chemical A. The liquid mixes together and turns a lime green. It begins to bubble.

"No, Sokka!" I hear Katara urgently say from behind me. I turn, and see her panicked face. I turn my head back to my table, and gasp. The liquid is overflowing onto the table. Then, before I can do anything else:

_**KABOOM!!**_

There is a long explosion, and I am knocked into the table behind me, hard. My vision goes blurry.

"Ugh..." I groan. The back of my head feels damp. I put my hand behind my head, and pull it back into my vison. Its covered with warm, wet blood. The class gasps, and gathers around me. Everything slowly goes black...

* * *

The next thing I know, I am lying flat in a bed with a pounding headache. "Uh..." I groan once again. I look to the left of me, and see our school's yellow wall. I turn to the right, and see Zuko, Suki, Aang, Katara, Kya, and Liz sitting on one cot. I feel like something is missing, though... Something important...

"Sokka!" Katara exclaims. She rushes forward and pulls me into a lung-crushing hug.

"Katara..." I gasp. "Can't... breathe..."

She lets go, and I take several deep breaths.

"Sorry," Katara apologizes. "Are you okay, Sokka? You had us worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say. "What did I do wrong in the project?"

"You poured the entire vile in there," Zuko responds. "You were only suppost to add one drop."

"Oh..." I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Really? Well... Hehehe...he..."

Katara rolls her eyes, and Suki asks accusingly, "Why didn't Toph stop you from making that mistake?"

"I don't know..." I say. Then, I realize what is missing. "Where is Toph, anyways?"

Everyone is silent. The realization of the situation hits me. "What happened?" I ask, fearing the worse. "Where's Toph?"


	22. Toph!

**Toph!**

**PLOT CHAPTER!! 'Bout time, huh?**

**Zuko shipping results!:**

**Maiko- 12**

**Zuki- 13**

**Zya- 4**

**Luko- 5**

**Ty Luko- 1**

**ZUKI IS THE WINNER!! **

**Cycobabes321: Okay, I counted both!**

Emily Dowell: Good news: ZUKI WON!!

...: I'm honored!

toph411: Don't worry, she will live.

'Sugar'Spice'126: Thank you for replying!

Reccasflames7: :)

Skaties: Sorry, I'll try to be more clear. No, don't sue!

DarkAlly94: I know this wasn't exactly quailified as hurrying, but you can't say I didn't try!

Haru-a-tokka-lover: Sorry, but the cliffhanger was so awesome!

atlarocks: Sorry, but that cliffhanger was calling to me.

Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: :( Sorry, but Zuki happened, so Mai won't really respond to that.

ViolotQ: I think we were all waiting for something to explode.

fuzzball-de-goof: LOL! I hope you enjoy this one!

Second daughter of Eve: You'll see...

timisnotmyname: Grammer, got it. I'll try to work on that!

Ribbitjibbit44: Yes, this chapter was mega short.

ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Don't worry, coming soon!

Elle Kitty: Your ideas were great!

Tokkalover: Thank you! That made my day!

hpswst101: I used that idea, actually! Thank you!

ShadowGreymon: Don't worry, she's alive!

Tokka Fun: It is, isn't it?

Katybug: Thanks for the reply, KT.  


**I got Liz from Katybug's story, "Liz". I have permission to use her OC. Her story is awesome, so if you have the time, you should check it out!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send the army evil penguins to eat your favorite cereal! MUHAHAHAHA!

Sokka's POV

Katara rolled her eyes, Suki asked accusingly, "Why didn't Toph stop you from making that mistake?"

"I don't know..." I answered Then, I realized what, or more accurately _who_ was missing. "Where is Toph, anyways?"

Everyone was silent. The realization of the situation hit me. "What happened?" I asked, fearing the worse. "Where's Toph?"

I looked at everyone's faces. Their expressions were a mixture of sorrow and regret, the look you get on your face when you are about to tell someone something bad.

_Oh, no..._ I thought, automatically thinking the worst.

I jumped as the green door flung itself open. The wood hit the brick wall hard. I saw Toph standing in the doorway, she looked perfectly fine!

"Hey, guys," She said, walking into the room. She sat on a cot. "You're kind of out of toilet paper..."

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Fake beginning there, folks! Sorry, that was just calling to me. Okay, the REAL beginning:**

Katara rolled her eyes, and Suki asked accusingly, "Why didn't Toph stop you from making that mistake?"

"I don't know..." I said Then, I realized what, or more accurately _who_ was missing. "Where is Toph, anyways?"

Everyone was silent. The realization of the situation hit me. "What happened?" I asked, fearing the worse. "Where's Toph?"

I looked at everyone's faces. Their expressions were a mixture of sorrow and regret, the look you get on your face when you are about to tell someone something bad.

_Oh, no..._ I thought, automatically thinking the worst.

"Tell me what happened," I demanded in a shaky voice, standing up. There was a yanking pain in my gut. The room was spinning, doing nothing to help the pain in my stomach. Despite the pain and dizziness, all I could think about was Toph. There was a moment of deafening silence. "Tell me!"

Kya was the first to speak. "Sokka, Toph is... Well, Toph is in the hospital."

I inhaled sharply. "I need to go see her," I said. I took a step forward, but I was stopped by Zuko, who stood up and walked in between me and the door, a simple action that spoke volumes.

"You have to rest," Zuko said, it sounded like an order. "It would upset her to see you like this."

"What do you mean, 'like this'?" I asked, offended. "I've never been better!"

Okay, I know, that was a lie. But if it was for a good cause, was it really all that bad?

"Sokka," Kya said. "I agree with Zuko. You need some rest. It would just upset Toph to see you like this."

"Wait," Liz said, turning to Kya. "I thought that Toph was still uncon-"

Kya slammed her hand over Liz's mouth before she could say more, but the damage had already been done. Liz's eyes grew wide, she also slammed her hands over her mouth after she realized what she had done.

"She's still unconscious?" I asked.

Liz and Kya both looked at each other, and hung their heads in defeat. "Maybe..." Liz said, scratching the back of her head nervously. She avoided looking at me.

"I need to see her," I said once more. I took a step forward, but Zuko put his hand in front of me.

"Stop," He demanded. It seemed to me that if you couldn't bend, then anyone could tell you what to do, though the current situation didn't exactly favor me anyways.

"Sokka," Katara pleaded. "You need to rest. Please, Sokka. It hurts me to see you like this."

I looked at the sorrowful look in her bright blue eyes, similar to my mother's. They became clouded with tears. I looked at everyone else in the room. Aang and Kya had expressions similar to Katara's, though not quite as pitiful. Liz looked like she was about to call the nurse back in, and Zuko had a determined look in his eyes that screamed, _If you move, you'll have a scar to match mine._

"Lay back down, Sokka," Zuko commanded. "You'll heal faster that way."

I sat back down on the cot grudgingly. I heard the metal coils whine under my weight. I placed my head on my pillow, and looked at everyone still staring at me. It was a bit freaky, but it didn't stop sleep from finding me...

Zuko's POV

We left the room quietly seconds after Sokka fell asleep. As Liz shut the door, we all glared at her.

"What?" She asked. "It just slipped out! I'm sorry! You don't hate me, do you?"

I rolled my eyes. Apparently, that was Liz's phrase. It _really _got annoying after a while.

"No, we don't hate you!" I shouted contradictorily, annoyed by Liz's childish behavior. "But we _will_ hate you if you continue to ask that annoying question!"

Okay, sure, it wasn't just that that was on my nerves. It was being paired with Mai for the Science Fair project. She kept on wanting to do stuff with knives and stuff... It was scary, to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry," She said, hanging her head. "I'm just afraid of people hating me."

Kya patted her on the back, while shooting me a death glare.

'What?' I mouthed. Kya just shook her head disapprovingly.

We walked out of the office building, which was where the nurse's office was located, squinting our eyes to protect them from the harsh sunlight.

"So-" Katara started. She was cut off by the incessant ringing of her phone. She pulled out the blue Motorola, and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

There was a pause, then she smiled as though she had just won the lottery. "That's great! Can we see her?"

There was another long pause, and Katara's smile fell. "Oh...Okay, I understand," She said solemnly. "Thank you for the update."

She flipped the phone top back to the bottom, and put the phone back into her purse.

"Who was that?" Aang asked, he had been oddly silent recently.

"That was Toph's nurse," Katara said.

"That was quick," I muttered.

"What did she say?" asked Aang excitedly.

"She said Toph was awake-" Kya, Liz, and Aang all cheered. I smiled, but didn't express my happiness quite so openly. "But we can't go see her."

Kya's face dropped. "Why not?"

"Toph needs rest," Katara said with a sigh. "We can go see her in a few days."

"When will she be back at school?" Aang asked.

"She'll probably be back sometime this weekend," Katara said. "So around four days. Same with Sokka."

"I hope Toph doesn't hate Sokka after this..." Liz commented, trailing off. "They would make a good couple."

"Sokka has Suki," I said, pushing aside the jealousy fluttering in my stomach. "Toph is a forgiving person. They'll be friends again in no time."

Another lie.

Katara and Kya gave me a skeptical look while Liz sighed in ignorant relief. "Good."

Next Day, Tuesday, at Breakfast

I lifted up the "sausage" that the Cabbage Merchant had given us, and looked at the underside of it. I glanced at the people sitting at the table with me. Kya and Liz were looking at their plates with confused looks on their faces. Katara pushed her meat to the side of her plate, and Suki ignored her food altogether. Aang was eating all of the non meat food on his plate that looked edible.

"Uh..." I started. "Anyone know what this is?"

"Nope," Kya said, setting down her food, if you could call it food. "I'm not even sure if Sokka would eat it."

At the word "Sokka", everyone let out a depressed sigh.

"Meals are always more exciting with Sokka," Aang grumbled.

"Everything is more exciting with Sokka," Kya whined. She set down her fork.

Wednesday, Evening

I wearily walked into my room and glanced around. Katara, Liz, Kya, Suki, and Aang were sitting around a coffee table in navy blue bean bag chairs. I set my blue mask down on the bed, and walked over to the arrangement. I collapsed into the only remaining chair.

"Hey, Zuko," Katara started. "Where have you been?"

"Taking Azula's money," I said. I stuck my hand into my back pocket, and drop a wad of twenty dollar bills onto the table in front of me. "From our father."

"Is he always so..." Aang paused, picking up the pile of money. "... Generous?"

"Azula is just spoiled," I responded. Just then, I realized Suki was there.

I inhaled sharply. I quickly wiped the dirt and grime off of my forehead, and tried to straighten up. I thought my face was going to burst into flames, I was blushing so hard.

Suki looked at me. "Zuko, are you feeling all right? You look pretty red." She put her head on my forehead, checking my temperature. I gulped. "Well, you don't have a fever..." Her voice trailed off.

I blushed an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. "Uh... " I started. I had to make a quick escape before I embarrassed myself further! "I gotta... uh... Go wash my hands!"

Everyone looked at me. "I don't want to be sick during Zhao's test tomorrow!" I said with fake cheerfulness in my voice. I plastered a fake grin on my face, and backed out of the room.

Thursday, Liz's POV, Lunch

"Guys, guys!" I said running towards the table. "You will never believe what I overheard Azula saying!"

"What did she say?" Zuko asked, leaning forward.

"She's having to stop buying her makeup because she's running out of money," I said, sitting down.

"Good job, Zuko," Suki complimented.

Zuko's face flushed red, and he mumbled something I couldn't hear. He has been acting kinda weird lately...

Friday, Kya's POV

"Guess what!" I said, running up to Liz who was in the lounge. We were sitting on one of the purple couches, studying for our math test.

"What?" Liz asked from beside me. She sat down her pencil.

"Sokka can leave the nurse's ward tomorrow, and Toph will be coming back from the hospital tomorrow, too!"

"Great!" Liz exclaimed. "I'm glad they are getting better. You don't think Toph will have any hard feelings, do you?"

"Na," I lied, protecting my naive friend from the harsh reality. "She'll get over it..."


	23. Their Return

Their Return

**The next chapter will be late. Sorry! Quarterly finals are next week, and I need to study. That's why this one is late. And not beta-read. I needed to get this up as soon as possible. Sorry!**

**THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH MY GOAL OF 275 REVIEWS!! Now I am going for 300!**

**I got Liz from Katybug's story, "Liz". I have permission to use her OC. Her story is awesome, so if you have the time, you should check it out!**

**Detications:**

**Avatar4ever113: This chapter has a little!**

**Tokkalover: I'm glad you liked it!**

**fuzzball-de-goof: You will get some in this chapter.**

**ShadowGreymon: I agree. I've never done it before, and it will be a challange...**

**ViolotQ: Yes, I did. I guess I should have said that Zuko hasn't intercepted every single one.**

**Katybug: You're right. I don't care. **

**hpswst101: Maybe... **

**twilightlvr16: I hope you like this one!**

**timisnotmyname: Thank you. I'll have to fix that...**

**1GirlRevolution: Um... Maiko didn't win. Sorry.**

**Haru-a-tokka-lover: Thank you!**

**kittiekat10105: LOL!**

**kittiekat10105: Agreed.**

**Moons-san: I might just do that...**

**Cycobabes321: Thank you!**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: There is some Kataang in this one!**

**Avatar4ever113: Good idea... I might just use that. Thank you!**

**Cycochics321: Fluff will come soon!**

**ribbitjibbit44: There is a little Tokka in this chapter. **

**oshnsoa shnedashn kiuepgli: Well, you might have to wait a while...**

**atlarocks: Sorry for the wait!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

Sokka's POV

I bite my nails nervously, looking around. I look down the black asphalt road to my left, and turn my head to the right, looking for any sign of a coming car. I turn back to the group of people behind me: Katara, Aang, Kya, Liz, Zuko and Suki.

"Are you sure she's coming back today?" I ask franticly. I begin to pace. "What if something happened? What if she got into a car accident? What if she forgets that she comes back today? What if-"

I am interrupted as Zuko explodes, "STOP THE WHAT-IFS!!"

I wince, and stop pacing. Suki walks over to me, and pats me on the back. "Don't worry, Sokka. She'll be here soon." I look into her bright green eyes, giving me a comforting look. I weakly smile back. A frown pulls at the edges of her mouth, but she says nothing. She lightly pecks my cheek. "It will be okay."

I open my mouth to respond, but stop as the ground begins to slightly tremble. "What's that?" I ask, turning to Aang. Toph taught him how to "see" using his feet, so I assumed that he could feel what was coming. The tremble became a deep rumble.

Aang bent down, and put his right hand flat on the ground. His eyes close, and he inhales. Everyone stares at him, waiting for an answer. After about ten seconds, he exhales. As he stands back up, he responds, "I can't see what it is. Sorry."

A troubled look appears on Katara's, Liz's, Kya's, and Suki's faces. Zuko glances at the thick forest that lines the other side of the street. The rumble becomes louder and louder, until the sound of it fills our ears completely. Katara and Liz step back from the road, and Kya steps towards it, peering down the curvy concrete road. Then, something flys from around the corner. It's Toph, bending the earth beneath her to make a wave!

"Toph!" I yell.

That was the wrong thing to do.

The earthen wave wavers for a minute, but then collapses as Toph loses her concentration. The wave turns into just a loose pile of rocks, and Toph lands in the middle of them all.

"Toph!" I cry. I run towards the large pile of earth, with my friends close behind me. My feet sink into the dirt, but I continue up the pile. Toph pushes her self up, and stands. "Are you okay?" I ask, still climbing.

Toph pushes her foot into the ground, and the loose earth around me hardens around my feet. "No, I'm not all right!" She yells. "Because of you, I was stuck in the hospital for a week, and had to sneak away from the hospital because my parents didn't want me to come back!"

She storms past me and the others, and stalks behind a bush. I hear her continuing footsteps echo in the empty driveway of the school. She is probably heading back to her dorm.

I sigh. "Any help here?" I ask my friends, who were still staring at the spot where Toph was last seen. They turn their attention back to me.

"Sorry, Sokka," Aang apologizes. He makes a scooping motion with his right arm, and I am forced upward. I land on my hands and knees.

"She ran away?" Liz asks disbelievingly. "And came all the way here from the hospital?"

"I guess so," Katara says, looking down.

"She can do it," Zuko confirms. "She's strong enough to."

"What if her parents start looking for her?" Suki asks.

"I've met them once," I respond. "Knowing them, they have probably already contacting the police, and everyone that could possibly find her..."

Later, Suki's POV

I slink into my dorm, and drop my green purse on my bed. I sit next to it and let out a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong, Suki?" Mia, my roommate, asks in a sweet voice. She brushes her short brown hair out of her eyes, exposing the bright emerald color of her pupils.

"Toph came back," I say. "But her parents didn't want her too, so she had to run away to come back to school."

Mia's eyebrows furrow. "I hope Toph will be allowed to stay..."

Toph's POV

I sit at my desk in my dorm, reading the braille adaption of my French book.

_Done!, _I think to myself as I finish the last question. I slam my book shut, and shove it in my book bag, just as Kya and Liz walk in the door.

"Hey, Toph," Liz says, putting her book bag on her bed. "How is your make-up work coming?"

"I finished my Literature and English," I answer. "And I just finished my French."

"Great!" Kya exclaims. "Liz and I just finished doing the third trial of our Science Fair project."

"Oh, yeah," I respond casually. "How many trials do we have to do again?"

"Twelve," Liz answers. "What's your project?"

"'What type of earth is more resistant to a sword', or something like that," I say, not really caring.

"Who are you doing it with?" Kya asks.

My stomach tightens. "Sokka," I manage to squeeze out. My voice sounds high and squeaky. I feel Liz and Kya look at each other.

"Do you have something against him or something?" Liz asks. "You seem to be angry at him."

I sigh. _Good, they aren't onto the truth. _

"Are you kidding?" Kya asks to Liz. "She probably has a crush on him."

_Crap._

"Why would you say that?" I ask, trying to throw them off.

"Well, you act different around him," Kya says. "You avoid making eye contact with him, you speak higher, and you talk faster that usual."

"Do I make eye contact with anyone?" I retort.

"She has a point..." Liz notes. "But Kya's sixth sense is reading body language and interpreting it. What about the higher voice and talking faster?"

_How can I explain that? _I bury into the back of my brain, searching for an excuse. I find none.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I exclaim. I stand up, and rush out the door.

Katara's POV, Behind the Science Building

"So what do I do?" I ask, bending the water in front of me. I look at Aang, who is the only person in sight.

"It's simple," Aang responds. "All you do is change the density in the water. Then, I will try to break it with airbending."

"Okay," I say. I inhale, and I feel the density drop in the water. "How is that?"

Aang takes the pycnometer we borrowed from Professor Jeong-Jeong and sticks it into the water I am holding in mid-air. I see the needle go back and forth, then finally settle on the number we need it to be at.

"Okay," He says. "Good. Hold it steady."

He sits the pycnometer down on his messenger bag, and walks to the opposite side of the water. He inhales, and takes an airbending stance. Then, his arm cuts through the air, shooting a sharp blast of air at the water. It slices my water in half, and the air blast continues on, heading towards me.

My eyes widen, and I bend water from the bucket beside me. I form a shield, but I don't have time to freeze it before the air hits it. The water goes everywhere, and the air hits me. I am blasted back several feet, and land on my back with an "Ooof!"

"Katara!" Aang shouts. He runs towards me as I sit up. He slides next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh!" I respond, trying to push back the pain in my back.

Aang stands up, and offers me his hand. "I'll help you up," He offers.

"Thanks, Aang," I say. I grasp his hand, and realize that I am soaked, from head to toe. Including my hand. Aang pulls, but my hand slips out of his, and he falls forward. He lands next to me. He looks me in the eye, and we realize our faces are only an inch away from each other. We both blush, and stand up quickly.

"Um..." Aang says. "Let's go back to the dorms."

I nod, to flustered to speak.

Kya's POV, Waterbending

I roll my eyes at the note that Liz just passed. It reads:

_I -heart- Edward Cullen._

Bleck. I never understood what the big deal about that book was. I turn my attention back to the front of the room.

"Class!" Master Kuru- I mean, Master K- calls to get our attention. All of the students look forward. "I will be handing out your progress reports today. As you probably know, the next two weeks are the semester finals. Then you will have a two week break for Christmas and the New Year. All of your teachers will be handing out these to let you know where you are grade-wise."

Later, In The Dorm

"So what are your averages?" Katara asks me as she looks through her progress reports. "I have an A in Drama, Bending, P.E., Science and Home Ec. I have B's in French, Social Studies, Language and Literature, and a C in Math."

"I same as you," Liz says, browsing through hers. "Except I have a B in Math and an A in French. Kya?"

"Let's see," I say, picking up my stack. "I have an A in Band, Bending, P.E., Science, Home Ec, French, Social Studies, Language-"

"Gosh!" Toph exclaims. "Just tell us what you don't have an A in!"

"Well, hopefully, I won't have a B in anything," I retort. I look through the rest. I stiffen as I see my Math grade. "I have a B in Math."

"Well that's good," Liz says.

"Not really!" I exclaim. "I make all A's, and now I have a B! That's awful!"

"Chill out," Toph says, propping her feet up on a green pillow. "It'll be fine."

"I hope so..." I trail off.


	24. Semester Finals Part 1 of 4

Finals Part One of Four

**Sorry this chapter is late. I had quarterly finals last week, and I didn't have time to write.**

**Speaking of finals, this is what this chapter is about. Finals. As you read in the previous chapter, the finals last two weeks, so I am smashing part of one week into Part One, and the rest into Parts Two-Four. Enjoy!**

**Detications:**

**deano912345: THANK YOU!! :)**

**issyleggat: Hi, issy! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Elle Kitty: :)**

**Katie Palmtree: Thank you!**

**ViolotQ: No, EBBA doesn't have a gate.**

**ribbitjibbit44: Sorry, you'll have to wait a while for Tokka :(**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Everyone does!**

**Destructicus: I'm a gal. Really? Mine is the only one that has made you review? I feel special!**

**Reccasflames7: Almost everyone -hearts- Edward Cullen.**

**hpswst101: Thank you!**

**Toph's Hammer: LOL. Thanks!**

**Moons-san: Thank you!**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: Thank you for the review!**

**Avatar4ever113: Sorry, but you'll have to wait a little while longer. The couples probaly won't get together until the end of the end of the fic.**

**fuzzball-de-goof: It never does! :)**

**Tokkalover: Same here.**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

Kya's POV

I sit on the edge of my ice seat, anciously awaiting the arrival of our teacher. Sure, it was just bending, but I didn't want to flunk the semester skills test that accounted for 20 percent of my grade. I take a few deep breaths, and close my eyes.

_Relax, _I command, trying to calm myself down. _Take deep breaths._

I hear someone tap on my ice desk. I open my eyes, and look at the person tapping. Liz. She retracts her hand from my desk, and leans over her desk and into the isle to talk to me.

"Are you nervous?" She asks me. I numbly nod my head in response. She smiles, and pats my arm encouragingly. "You'll do fine."

I numbly nod my head again in response. Liz frowns, and opens her mouth to say something, but stops as Master K walks in the room, carrying a large stack of papers.

"Class," Master K starts, sitting the papers down on his desk. "As you know, today is your Bending skills test. You will be tested on various bending moves and techniques. You will perform them in front of the class, using-" He lifts his arms and exhales. A circle of ice is melted to form a small pool. "-this pool of water. Now, I am going to call you out in alphabetical order. Once you take the test, you are free to go." He walks back to his desk, and picks up the first sheet of paper. I cross my fingers, hoping it's not me. "Kya Alexander."

Dang it.

I stand up, and begin to walk to the front of the room. My legs wobble, and my face flushes a deep red. I begin to break out in a cold sweat. I wipe the icy, salty liquid from my crimsion face.

All before I reach the front of the room.

I stand a few yards away from the small pool of water, and look at Master K expectantly.

"Okay," He says. "First, lift the water from the pool."

I nod, and look at the water. I inhale, and lift my hands. I raise them, and the water raises with it. I smile, and look at Master K. He says nothing. His facial expression is blank. No sparkle in his eyes. No anything. He marks something on the sheet of paper. I inhale sharply, and I hear the water splatter against the ice floor.

My confidence fell there, too.

I knew that Master K didn't like to say anything after tests to discorage the next person, but his facial expression was normally a tell-tale sign of what he thought of your performance. But, now, with it so bleak...

"Pull the water up again," Master K says, not looking at me. (A bad sign) "And freeze it into a circle."

I obidiently lift the water back up, and I freeze it. I aim for a circle, but it looks more like a wavy rectangle.

"Unfreeze it."

I exhale, and the water returns to it's liquid form. About a cup of it drops on the floor. That drops my confidence even lower.

"Now, grab this pencil using the water," He says. He lays a pencil on the side of his desk.

I bend the water over my right arm, and shudder at how cold it is. I ignore the chill, and change the density in the water by exhaling. The water suddenly feels like a bowling ball on top of my arm. I extend my water limb towards Master K's desk, and surrond the pencil in water. I retract the water, until the pencil is no longer in the water, but in my hand.

"Now extract the water from the wood," He says, still not looking at me.

I smile. Easy. I lay the pencil flat in the palm of my left hand, and raise my right hand over it. I inhale, and reach for the water within the wood of the pencil. I feel it, and try to grasp it.

But I can't.

I've been able to do it before, but now, because I was so nervous, I couldn't. What was wrong with me?

The rest of the test passes like this. Moves that have been easy to me before were either out of my reach, or barely within my grasp.

"Okay, last one," Master K says. "Extract water from the air."

I inhale, and feel the foggy air around me. I spread my arm around, trying to bend, but nothing occurs from my efforts. I try again. Nothing.

I look at Master K, and shake my head. His face remains emotionless as he says, "You may go, Kya."

I feel tears tug at the edges of my eyes as I walk back to my desk. I purposly keep my eyes straight ahead of me, careful not to look at Katara or Liz. I bend down and grab my heavy blue bookbag, and swiftly walk out of the room.

Later, Liz's POV

I see Katara walk into our dorm, and I pause my purple iPod blaring "Franklin" by Paramore. I notice a worried expression on her face, and ask, "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Kya around?" She asks, glancing around the room franticly. "I can't find her."

"Have you tried calling her?" I question, becoming worried.

"No, I haven't," Katara responds. "Let me call her." Katara lifts up the flap on her blue purse, and ruffles through the contents of it for about a minute before she sighs in defeat. "I can't find it. Can I use yours?"

"Sure," I reply. "Its on my bedside table."

"Thanks," Katara answers gratefully. She climbs up the waxy, wooden ladder to my top bunk. She reaches over to grab my phone, but accidentally knocks over my fuzzy, purple lamp. The lamp's cord loops around my alarm clock (with my book ontop of it), dragging them both down to their doom. The lamp falls to the padded floor, surprisingly shattering. It's cord tugs at the clock and book, pulling them down, as well. Wires and screws soar through the air as the alarm clock hits the ground, my book thumping next to it.

Katara gapes from the ladder, along with me from my purple chair. "I'm so sorry!" Katara exclaims. "I didn't mean to-"

"OH MY GOSH!!" I scream in horror. "My _Eclipse _book!"

Katara's says nothing as I rush over to my book and make sure no damage was obtained. She just picks up my purple iPhone and walked out of the room.

Katara's POV

"Kya?" I say into the phone when she picks up the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm out by the fountain we normally practice waterbending by," Kya responds cheerfully. "I'm studying for Science."

"Are you okay?" I ask, worried. "Are you still upset?"

"I'm fine!" She exclaims. "Why would I be upset?"

"Well, you seemed kinda upset in Bending-"

"I'm not upset anymore," Kya responds. "I always get nervous when I perform anything infront of a group of people. My average is high enough to where I won't make a B this quarter in that class."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, worried.

"I'm fine," Kya responds, brusquely hanging up. I frown, but walk back in the room.

Next Day, Zuko's POV

I walk out of Jeong-Jeong's classroom, holding Katara's hand.

"Man, that test was hard, don't you think?" Katara asks.

"Yeah," I say. I, personally, thought it was easy, but I probaly shouldn't say that to my girlfriend. I didn't love Katara or anything, but a guy who is dating makes more people jealous, which is what I was aiming for with Suki.

I see Sokka and Suki walk out of the room from the corner of my eye, and I feel my stomach tighten with jealousy.

Aang's POV

I look at Katara and Zuko walking ahead of me. I rush to catch up with them, but stop in my tracks as I see their hands. Entwined. I feel my breath leave me.

_What is this?_


	25. Semester Finals Part 2 of 4

Finals Part Two of Four

**Sorry this chapter is late! You see, I'm moving in a week, so I'm packing boxes and everything. And since I am moving, the next chapter will probably be posted two weeks late. I'm really sorry, but I have a website to take care of along with my fan fiction, and I am busy on all week nights except Thursday, AND I am in the process of moving. I'm really sorry people!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Aang's POV

I sulked at the lunch table, stabbing my eggs with the black, plastic spork the cafeteria handed out with each meal. I glared at Zuko and Katara moodily, watching them flirt. Katara looked back at me every once and a while, almost as though she was expecting me to react. Wanting me to react. I saw her peek a glance at me, then turn her head away quickly.

* * *

Toph's POV

I glared at Sokka and Suki, and huffed. I "saw" Sokka and Suki making kiss-y faces at each other. Blech. I thought Valentine's Day was in February, not December. I blew my bangs away from my eyes in annoyance, and stabbed my meat with my spork.

_Stupid teenage hormones, _I huffed to myself.

I stomped my foot in frustration, and I felt strange vibrations coming from Twinkletoes. Was that... Jealousy? I laughed silently to myself.

_Yep, Twinkletoes is jealous of Sugarqueen and Sparky. _

Then, my smile grew wider. I realized a plan. A genius plan. I began to plan it out in my head, while I ate my breakfast.

* * *

Liz's POV

As I sat down with my breakfast, I noticed Mr. Ozai walking up onto the stage for morning announcements.

_Is it already time for the announcements? _I looked at the lunch line... Or where it should have been. I hadn't noticed I was the last one in line. _Yep._

He tapped his microphone, and everyone automatically quieted down. "Students," Mr. Ozai started. "Today is your Foreign Language test. This test is your very last chance to bring up your grades this quarter, so I would recommend not messing them up. Tomorrow is your Physical Education Skills test. Now, your Student Council President, Azula Ozai, has to have a word with you."

I saw Azula stand up, and walk from the popular table to the podium. "Thank you, Father," She said, taking the microphone from Ozai. "My fellow classmates," She started, with fake kindness in her voice, that only our table saw through. "Our dear principal has come up with an ingenious plan. Mr. Ozai, my father, has decided to restrain Student Council elections until after middle class graduation. And, now, also, all of your final grades will count for 40 of your semester grade, instead of 20," She announces. "Thank you!"

She walked away from the poduim, and the cafeteria was frozen in a silence of pure shock. Slowly, the noise returned to the cafeteria as students began to talk.

"Azula as the president?" Zuko asked outraged. "For a whole 'nother year?"

"Azula is such a b-" Toph started, but she was cut off as the bell rung for us to go to our Foreign Language class. We quickly gathered our things, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Bye, guys!" Sokka yelled, walking to the left entrance of the Social Sciences Builind to get to Spanish. Zuko and Suki were with him. "Good luck!"

"Good luck!" Katara yelled in responce. She turned back to Aang, Toph, Kya and I.

"I wonder what my Bending grade will be," Kya sighed in depression. "When my final grade is added in."

Katara and I both patted her on the back encouragingly. "I'm sure you will do okay," Katara said.

"And if not," Toph said. "It's only a 'B'."

Kya stopped in her tracks. "A 'B'?" She asks, devastated.

"Sure!" Toph exclaimed. "It's not that big of a deal. You could easily bring it up with your 2nd semester grade."

"I can't make a 'B'!" Kya shrieked. "I'm an 'A' student!"

"Chill out," I said as I held open the door to the Social Sciences Building. "I'm sure you'll still make a good grade."

"I hope so," Kya sighed as she walked through the door. We turned into the French room, the first door on the hall.

"Good luck, guys!" Aang said as we walked into the doorway. We separated into our different places in the room, and sat down, ready to take our test.

* * *

Later, Katara's POV

"That test was easy!" Kya exclaimed, referring to our French test. We met her in the near-empty lounge, since she was the first one out of the room. Liz was finished before me, but she waited for me so we could walk together back to the dorm. "Especially the Culture part."

"I thought the section on how to conjugate verbs was the easiest," Liz said as she shot one ball into another on the pool table. A striped ball falls into one of the holes. "Take away '-er' and add the suffix for each subject. You just have to memorize which suffix goes with which."

"Yeah," Kya agreed, taking her turn in the pool game between her and Liz. "That part was easy, too."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Toph exclaimed, lazily leaning against the wall. "That test was hard!"

"I thought it was average," I sighed. "So-so. Or, as the French would say: A tout a l'huere." Kya and Liz both looked at each other strangely, then looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"'A tout a l'huere'," Liz said, "Means 'See you later'..."

"Really?" I asked. Liz and Kya both nodded their heads. "Ooops..."

* * *

Toph's POV

I didn't really pay attention to the big discussion about the French test. While Katara, Kya and Liz talked, I was in my own world, planning my genius plan on how to get Sokka jealous. My smile grew wider and wider at every little detail I invented, until every loophole was fixed, and nothing could go wrong.

I smiled, and I "saw" Kya turn to me. "What's making you so happy, Toph?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm gonna go practice my Earthbending.

* * *

The Next Day, Kya's POV

I huffed as I crossed the one-mile line.

"How did I do?" I asked The Boulder, who was standing on the sidelines.

"The Boulder thinks you failed the test," He answered. "You spent to long on the mile-run, you did 5 push-ups, 20 sit-ups in a minute, and 0 pull-ups."

"I failed it?" I asked, shocked.

"The Boulder thinks so," He said, peeking at me over his clip board. "You may go dress back into your school clothes."

I walked back to the locker room and swiftly changed from my blue PE uniform to my blue and white school uniform. I grabbed my book bag from the hook I put it on, and creeped back to my dorm, trying to remain unnoticed.

Futile attempt when you have Toph as a roommate.

"What did ya make?" Toph asked, as soon as I walked into the room. Liz and Katara both looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. _Well, they would have found out eventually._

"I flunked it," I whined. "Isn't that awful? I flunked PE!"

"It's okay," Liz comforted. "I'm sure that-"

She was cut off by a loud, rude laugh from Toph. Katara and Liz both glared at her, but said nothing.

* * *

**Okay, everyone, my friend (Katybug) gave me a cool idea, so I'm going to use it. I am going to start putting "Behind the Scenes" moments at the end of each chapter. But, instead of writing them myself, I am going to rely on you to write them! If you decide to write one, please PM it to me, and I will put it in one of the upcoming chapters. It is on a first come - first serve basis, so hurry and get it in! This is one my friend wrote. They can be longer, but please don't make them over 500 words.**

**Kya's POV **

**Around 6 am, all the alarm clocks went off. **

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar... (Katara's) **

**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! (Toph's) **

**Stayin' alive, ha, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive... (Mine) **

**You get the best of both worlds... (Liz's...what a dork)**

**By: Katybug**


	26. Semester Finals Part 3 of 4

Finals Part Three of Four

**Sorry this chapter is late! You see, I thought my new house would have Internet, but at first, it didn't. So we had to wait two weeks for it. I am sooooo sorry, people! I will try to make it up to you soon!**

**Detications:**

deztructicus: My Internet wasn't working at my new house. Sorry!

issyleggat: :) Don't worry, I'm not a Taanger.

avkanar00: I'm not really sure yet. They are just about half way through the school year, so I guess the number of chapters I have so far times two.

Western NC man: No, it wasn't always my plan to have her failing gym. I came up with that when I was bike riding. Thank you for the compliment about the tomboy-ish characters. I always have trouble writing from their perspectives.

Aangsgirlfriendforever: I am going to put more of the boy's perspectives in soon. And please be patient with the kataang. Do the couples often get together in the middle of movies? Not most of the time. They will get together at the end, I promise. I think at the moment I have enough OCs. But if I need one, I will turn to your idea!

:D: Thank you!

Skaties: That's a good idea.

RANDOM NINGA: That was going to be my epilogue! It is quite a while until their school year is over.

NikiJane: Thank you!

Elle Kitty: Her plan will appear in the next few chapters.

HeartAngel:Thank you! I am all settled in now, so the next chapter shouldn't take as long.

Destructicus: O.... M..... G!!!!! Are you for real? I am so touched by your review! I am not kidding, I was simply amazed when I first read it. I mean... Wow. I didn't realize that people could really relate to my chapters.... I am so touched!

kittiekat10105: I like your "Behind the Scenes" too!

ViolotQ: I agree. Moving sucks. Thank you for your advice with the music. It really helped.

Yes, Azula is still president. I plan to keep it that way to open more doors.

timisnotmyname: I'll try!

ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Some people say she does....

Cycochics321: Sorry, I had to add in all the flunking.

ribbitjibbit44: .... Maybe....

AurouraandRosalieWannabe: Nice "Behind the Scenes"!

luckychaos: You guessed it!

Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: All the credit goes to Katybug.

hpswst101: Thank you!

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

Zuko's POV

The green table is set up, and I look around. Katara. Kya. Liz. Straight faces and not a single twitch of the lip. Crap.

"I'll raise you ten," Liz said, tossing in a chip. Liz was pretty good, but even she couldn't beat me. I knew everything there is to know about poker, 'cause I'd had a lot of free time on my hands lately.

I eye Liz suspiciously, and I reach over to grab my bottle of root beer. As I take a sip, Katara, the worst at poker, takes a chance. "I'll raise you fifteen," she chokes, throwing some chips into the pile.

I huff. "Bold move..." I whisper under my breath. I stare at my cards. Royal flush. Careful not to smile, I begin to open my mouth.

Suddenly, our dorm door bursts open and Toph steps in. Her eyes perk open, and she says, "Zuko's got a flush."

"Fold," Kya spits.

"Fold," Katara sighs.

"Fold," Liz grunts.

"Dang..." I mumble. That's why we never let Toph play. One ounce of tension change, and you're done for.

"Wanna play again?" I ask them. Kya's arms are crossed over her chest in anger. Liz was grinding her teeth. She wanted tickets to Taylor Swift's concert for her and Kya, and her parents kept all her money at home. Katara...Ah, Katara. She just twisted her hair loopies, deep in thought. Katara sighs. She's out. Kya groans. She's gone. Liz starts humming...God, I wish she didn't daydream so much. And why was she staring at me?

In the silence, Aang and Sokka walk into our dorm, looking very accomplished, like they'd won a football game, or something. I raise in eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hey, guys," Sokka says, with his hands behind his back, apperently hiding something. "You will never believe what we bought with all of that money we stole from Azula!"

Kya rolls her eyes, and says dryly, "Let me guess: More video games for the X-Box you bought with Azula's money."

"No..." Aang says. "Even better!"

Liz immediately perks up. "Is it tickets for Taylor Swift's concert?"

Kya also straightens up. "Or Paramore?" she asks excitedly. Liz nods in Kya's direction, even more hopeful.

What was it with girls and their music?

"Even better than that!" Sokka exclaims, bouncing up and down on his feet.

Kya and Liz both lean back and sigh. "Nothing's better than tickets to a concert," Liz whines. She leans back into her chair, until only two legs of the chair are on the floor. Kya picks up her glass of Coke, and takes a sip.

"Except tickets to the New York Comic Con!" Aang yells excitedly, unable to contain himself. Sokka and him both have identical smiles on their faces at our reaction.

Liz's chair flips backwards, Kya's mouthful of Coke dribbles down her chin, Katara's jaw is wide open, and Toph's unseeing eyes are wide. I drop my flush, still in my hands from the game.

"Are you for real?" Katara asks amazed.

"Yep!" Sokka exclaims. He whips his hands out from behind his back, and displays 7 tickets. "Check this out!"

He tossed them up, and Aang lets out a small blast of air to send one ticket to each of us. I look at mine:

_New York Comic Con ticket for: Zuko Ozai_

_Day: December 23, 2008_

_Hours: All Day Admittance_

_Serial Number: 12472874923_

I look back at Sokka and Aang amazed. "How did you get these? I thought they were sold out!"

"Dad!" Katara exclaimed. Apparently, a light bulb just went on in her head. "He said he could possibly get us tickets from his friend if we could provide the money!"

Sokka nods, still smiling an extremely large, cocky grin, but it slowly melts off his face when he sees the expression on Kya's face. It is a mixture of sadness and regret. "What's wrong, Kya?" Sokka asks. "Aren't you excited?"

"I can't go!" Kya sadly exclaims. "I live all the way down in Alabama, no where near New York."

Sokka's brow furrows. "What do you mean? Katara invited everyone to our vacation house on the outskirts of New York City." He turns to Katara. "Did you forget to tell them?"

Another light bulb goes on in her head. "Oh, yeah! I must have forgotten! I got the email from Dad saying I had permission to invite everyone while I was finishing up my Science Fair graphs, so I guess I just forgot about it."

"Wow," Liz says. "This is so cool! I hope my parents allow me to stay with you."

"I guess we should all check," Kya says. "Liz and I will be right back. We're going to go email our parents."

Sokka's POV, Next Day, Home Ec

A note was flipped onto my desk. I glance up at our teacher, Mrs. Kanna, and see that she is busy writing a common recipe for noodles on the blackboard. I open the folds, and read the interior:

_My mom said yes _

_--Kya_

_So did mine _

_--Liz_

_Cool! I guess everyone can come! _

_--Katara_

I scribble down:

_Nice. I'll let Dad know._

_--Sokka_

I toss the note to Zuko, who catches it in one swift movement. I then turn back around, and wait for the note to make it's cycle back to me.

Later, In the Lounge

I drop my blue book bag onto the ground, and plop onto the couch next to Suki.

"Man, that Social Studies test was easy," I sigh, putting my hands behind my head, relaxing. "Piece of cake!"

"Not really...." Kya says.

"It was hard!" Liz whines, depressed.

"I flunked it for sure," Katara sighs. Aang nods his head in agreement.

"It was okay," Zuko comments casually.

I look around expecting Toph to make a sarcastic comment. She's not in the lounge. "Hey, where's Toph?"

"I don't know," Kya says. "Maybe she's studying for the Math test tomorrow?"

At the mere suggestion, everyone bursts out loud laughing. Toph? Studying? Ha!

Later, Toph's POV

I fling the dorm door open and let it crash against the wall. I close it and walk over to my bed. I drop my book bag onto the fuzzy comforter, and plop into a beanbag chair. I grab my iPod from the wooden side table, and turn it up. Katara, Kya, Liz, Aang, Zuko and Sokka were in the lounge. While the music is blaring from my earphones, I try to finish forming the final details of my plan.

_Okay, _I think._ I have most of it figured out. But I'll have to be patient.... Suki will be at the Waters' house, and so will Sokka. I know what I still need to get, but I know how to get it. That's everything else I haven't figured out yet. The best time to execute the plan would be on Christmas day....._

**Behind the Scenes!**

**Zuko's POV  
"Alright Sokka, I got it." I said blankly as I pulled out the white box  
from my red backpack. Aang zooms up to my face at an airbender speed. "You  
did! You really took Sokka's advice!"  
"Yep," I said, "But I'm still not sure if we are safe with me buying  
this."  
"You mean if wii are safe!" Sokka nearly shouted the pun as he grabbed  
the box out of my hands. An Nintendo Wii with three controllers.  
"So cool!" Aang said as he stared at it in awe. "Thanks Zuko!"  
"Yeah, Zuko." Sokka said as he sat down and opened it up with a pair of  
scissors, "We couldn't have dreamed of getting this without you. We so owe  
you for spending the money you took from Azula"  
"But what if my dad or Azula finds out?" I say worried.  
"Then we say me and Aang combined our saving money." Sokka said,  
"Besides, we're putting the money to much better use than Azula's three  
hundred dollar purse."  
It was hard to argue with that logic. So I zipped open my backpack and after  
some searching around, I found the Super Smash Bros. Brawl game. **

**  
Moonssan**


	27. Semester Finals Part 4 of 4

Finals Part Four of Four

**Um..... No real foreword here. For once. I'm thinking about making a playlist for this fic. (Great idea, KTBG!) Would anyone like that?**

**Detications:**

**hpswst101: That's a good idea. I'll have to think about putting that in.**

**Elle Kitty: Yes, I got it! It will probably appear in the next chapter.**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: I'll have to check that out!**

**punkyvb: I had fun writing that chapter.**

**Cycochics321: Thank you! Sorry for the lack of Tokka.**

**oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: I wonder....**

**Western NC man: Thank you! I always have to work hard to capture tomboy-ish/boy personalities. That man does sound hard to write about! As for your two questions:**

**1: Do you have any idea where the academy is roughly located? Around Pennivania**

**2: How many more chapters do you have planned? About 60, perharps. I'm really not sure.**

**AnimeFanGirlWrites4ever: :) Thank you!**

**timisnotmyname: Yeah, you have reviewed every one. Thank you so much!**

**NikiJane: Thank you!**

**TwilightGD: :) Let me just say: Tokka coming soon, in upcoming chapters!**

**fuzzball-de-goof: It might help if you reread the most recent chapters.**

**Moons-san: I'm not really sure how I survived. Sheer luck, I presume.**

**Second daughter of Eve: All credit for that goes to Katybug.**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Aang's POV

I tentatively slink into Commander Zhao's room, try to remain unnoticed by the strict math teacher. I slide into my desk, and peek at the seats behind me. Toph, Liz, Sokka, Suki, and Kya were there, but no Katara or Zuko. I turn back to face the front of the room, and I sigh. They were probably off making out somewhere. The mere thought makes me sigh in depression.

I turn back around in my seat, and whisper a "Pst!" to gain Liz's attention. She turns to me, lifted her head from her book (probably _Breaking Dawn_). I whisper in my quietest voice, "Have you seen Katara after breakfast?"

"Nope," Liz sighs, equally quiet. "As we were walking out of the cafeteria, she said she left something in her dorm."

"I hope she hurries," Kya says, butting into our conversation. She looks at her blue watch. "The bell is about to ring."

Liz looks around the room, and turns back to Kya and I. "Have you seen Zuko this morning?"

I open my mouth to answer, but I am startled by a loud shout. "Mr. Avatar!" The voice screams, mockingly. I turn to the front of the room, where the voice came from. Zhao. His voice full of mocking, he yells, "Why are you talking? Are you not worried about your grade in this class? Or is school not important to the all powerful Avatar?"

I blush, and slowly sink into my seat. I start sheepishly, "I needed to ask Liz a question about-"

"I don't care about that!" He barks, banging on his desk. The entire class jumps. "You're lucky I don't give you a zero!"

"But you haven't even passed out the tests yet-"

"QUIET!" He shouts, banging his fist on his desk, leaving a scorch mark where his hand landed. Apparently, the firebender was about to lose his temper completely. "Stop arguing before I give you a zero and a detention!"

I open my mouth to respond, but shut it in defeat. Zhao smiles, and turns his attention back to the pile of tests on his desk. His head doesn't lift as Katara and Zuko sneak into the room, both breathing heavily. They walk over to their desks behind me, and sit down.

The late bell rings, and Zhao stands up, the tests in his hands. I gulp nervously. My grade on this test will detirmine if my semester average is failing, or, hopefully, passing.

* * *

That Afternoon, in the Girl's Dorm, Kya's POV

"WOOOO, HOOO!" Toph whoops, slinging the door open. It bangs loud against the wall, but nobody notices.

We are all too busy packing. At 6:00, the parents were going to be allowed to enter the grounds and pick up their children for the Christmas break. Sokka said that Mr. Waters would be picking us up then, and we would drive to their house.

Toph shouts, once again, on the top of her lungs. "FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER!!!!!!!!!"

She jumps high into the air, pumping her fist. Katara doesn't lift her head from her blue suitcase as she asks, "Are you done packing, Toph?"

"I asked Liz to do it for me," Toph says casually, flopping down on her bed..

Liz lifts her head from her suitcase lying on the floor, where she was throwing in several outfits. "No you didn't...."

"Yeah I did," Toph argues, sitting up. "I asked you this morning, and you said yes!"

"No you didn't..." Liz says slowly.

Toph's brow furrows, confused. "I asked you, and you said yes..." Toph pauses as she realizes something. "But you did call me 'Edward', and you kind of looked like you were daydreaming..."

Liz blushes, and mumbles, "Did not!" All of our faces show that none of us believe her. She blushes even redder than I thought possible. Liz's head somewhat sinks into her shirt collar. "Well, even if I did say yes then, I'm saying no now!"

Toph looks a bit shocked, but shakes her head. "But I haven't even started packing yet!"

We all silently stare at her for a minute, then shout in unison, "GET STARTED!"

"Right!" Toph exclaims, standing up, and pulling her green suitcase from under her bed. She looks at the empty suitcase. "Defiantly better get started...."

* * *

Later, In Front of EBBA

Sokka taps his fingers impatiently on his dark blue luggage. It was 5:45, but I guess the guards at the gate allowed the cars in early. The front of the school was flooded with cars picking up children. Sokka leaves his luggage, and walks to the street corner. He peaks around the corner, looking for a blue jeep. He stalks back to our large group, back hunched over.

"I don't see him yet," He sighs. He returns to tapping a random beat on his suitcase.

"Relax, Sokka," Katara says in her motherly voice. "He didn't know the gates would open early."

Sokka nods in acknowledgement, but says nothing. After a moment of awkward silence, I try to break it. "So how many times have you been to New York?" The question is directed at Sokka and Katara.

"We've never been there before," Sokka said. "Dad inherited the property just this summer."

"How long of a drive do you think it will be?" Toph asks Sokka, obviously wishing for it to only be a short ride to the house. As she has told us before, riding in cars make her sick.

"Probably about a two hour drive," Sokka responds carefully, wondering what her reaction would be. He backs up a little bit.

Toph groans. "Uh, I'm going to get sick!" She bangs her head on her green luggage, repeatedly.

"There's Dad!" Katara exclaims, pointing excitedly towards a deep blue van.

Everyone cheers, and grabs their luggage. Our massive party seems to shock Mr. Waters, but he remains quiet as we toss our luggage into the trunk, and file into the van.

"Is everybody in?" He asks, turning around to face the two rows of seats behind him. His response is a chorus of cheers. He smiles, and pulls away from the school.

I still couldn't believe it: we were going to NEW YORK!!!

**Kya's POV **

**Katara, Toph, and Liz were packing their things, getting ready for our trip to New York. Energy boiled in me, so, to calm down, I flipped on the TV. Surfing through the channels, I couldn't find a thing to watch, but I kept going. **

**Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Turning my head to the door, I saw a glint of blue glasses peeking from behind brown hair. "Done already, Liz?" I asked. **

**She pulled a strand of hair across her glasses and played with her shirt cuff. "Yeah," she mumbled. Looking back up at me, she asked, "Whatcha watching?" **

**I turned back to the television. "Oh, nothing. I can't find anything." **

**"Turn it back to TV Guide and see what's on." I nodded and pressed 23 on the remote. Liz plopped down on a purple bean-bag chair next to me. Staring at the scrolling channels, I said, "Hey, Liz, **_**Bones**_** is on." **

**"Oh, cool." Her eyes shifted to the screen, and she sighed, "Oh wait, **_**House **_**is on, too." **

**"You're choice," I sighed.**

**"**_**Bones**_**," she huffed. **

**"That was quick. Why'd you pick **_**Bones**_**?" I propped myself up on my right elbow. **

**"No contest. Booth is hotter than House." I looked back at her and we laughed until Katara walked in. **

** -KaTyBuG **


	28. Shopping!

Shopping!

**I'm sooooo sorry this is late! Relatives came into town early, and I'm not allowed on the computer when my family has visitors. Seriously, I had to get away to post this by saying I had to use the restroom.....**

**I'm sorry if I left anyone out for my detications. I don't have time to do any more than what I already had done. SORRY!!!!!!!!!**

**Detications:**

**ViolotQ: Yes, you can put one in a review.**

**Second daughter: I agree, it will be fun!**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: :) I loved that song that they got on there. "Decode" is the best ever! I prefer House too.**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: ^^ Thanks!**

**Cycochics321: Don't worry, Kataang coming up! And, yes, they were making out.**

**Western NC man: I agree, the Comic Con will be fun to write about. Yes, playlist as in music. I wouldn't like to put music on the playlist that curses, but thank you for the suggestion anyway!**

**Avkanar00: Don't worry, the next chapter will have alot of Kataang!**

**AnimeFanGirlWrites4ever: I did forget about Zuko! I'm sorry. I have a nasty habit of leaving stuff out.**

**Deztructicus: I hope you like it!**

**Moons-san: Thank you! I know Katybug appriciated your comment ;)**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Katara's POV

As I walk into the living room the next morning, I frown over the beautiful Christmas tree. The air is pungent with the scent of fresh pine from the green tree. The lights wrapped around it twinkle brilliantly, all different colors, from red and white, to blue and orange. A wide variety of glass ornaments reflect the shining light, sending shimmering reflections to around the room.

It's not the actually tree I frown over. It's the items under the tree.

I completely forgot to do any Christmas shopping!

I hurry back to my room, with Kya just waking from the cot across the room. Liz, Suki, and Toph are sound asleep. As Kya stretches, she notes my hurry, and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't do any Christmas shopping!" I exclaim. I fumble with my wallet and peak inside. $150.

Kya immediately pops up from her cot, her bed-head flying in front of her at the speed of her action. She face-palms, and sighs, "Neither did I!" She snatches her wallet from her suitcase after fumbling with the zipper. She yanks open her money pocket of the blue wallet, and exhales in relief. "Good, I have money."

"We better hurry to the mall!" I state as I grab my purse. Good thing Kya and I both slept in our clothes.

"Wait," Kya says, grabbing my arm to hold me back. Her brows are furrowed. "I don't know how to shop for guys!"

I sigh, and it's my turn to face-palm. "Neither do I!"

"Who should we ask for help?" Kya asks, while yanking a comb through her wild hair.

We both look each other in the eyes, and nod as we both say in unison:

"Toph."

Later, the Mall

I walk over to Kya in _Bed Bath and Body Works_. I ask, "What did you find?"

"For Suki I found some lotion," Kya replies, holding up a bronze bottle. "And for Liz I found some soap. What about you?"

"I found lotion for Liz and soap for Suki," I laugh. Kya chuckles with me, but Toph remains silent.

We purchase the items and walk out of _Bed Bath and Body Works._ I say to Kya, "Okay, two down, three to go," _and Kya and Toph,_ I add to myself, _while they weren't looking._

"Same," Kya says, looking at her bags_. _"Now we have to shop for the guys."

Toph, who was trailing slightly behind us, punches her fist into the air with a loud, "Yes! Finally!"

Kya and I give each other a look that screams, _I knew she would do that. _We look back at Toph, and Kya asks, "Where should we go?"

Toph smiles an evil grin, and next thing I know, Kya and I are staring at numerous shelves of video games.

"So what do the guys have again?" I ask, scratching the back of my neck in uncertainty. "A Playstation or a Gameboy?"

Toph sighs, and rolls her unseeing eyes. "Neither. They have a Wii."

Kya also scratches her neck in confusion. "What's the difference?"

Toph pulls her hair in frustration as she yells, "IT'S A WORLD OF DIFFERENCE!"

Kya shys away from Toph, and picks up a random video game case. "Here we go!" She exclaims, shooting a cautious glance at Toph. "It's called.... _Into the Inferno_...."

Toph's glare softens as she says, "Oh, I've heard about that one! It's supposed to be really good, and I know Sokka is looking forward to it."

Kya and I share a smile as Toph lightens up, and tells us about what games each boy was looking forward to. I gather the games she mentions, and we quickly purchase them and walk out of the store.

"Wow," Toph sighs. "That was less painful then I imagined. I'm glad we're heading home, though."

Kya looks at Toph questioningly. "What are you talking about? We still have to shop for ourselves!"

Toph's jaw drops. "What?!?" She shrieks. The ground below her cracks as she stomps her foot.

"Come on, Toph," I coax. "It won't be bad! Besides, it will only take a few minutes."

* * *

Later, Toph's POV

Quickly, a "few minutes" turned into a few hours.

"Does this shirt make me look fat, Toph?" Kya asks, emerging from the changing room. I can't tell what she looks like, and I really don't care.

I groan, and snap, "How should I know?" I wave my hand wildly in front of my eyes.

I feel Kya's heartbeat increase in embarrassment. "Oh, right," She mumbles, barely audible. She swiftly turns on her heels, and walks into the changing room again.

I begin to think about my plan. I had the basics figured out, but I still needed to iron out a few details. I knew that I would need alot of make-up, and some new clothes......

Katara interrupts my thoughts as she walks out of the changing room, letting the door slam shut. "I'm ready, what about you?"

"I am!" Kya exclaims, walking out of the changing room right behind her.

"So am I!" I quickly agree, standing up. "Let's go!"

* * *

Aang's POV

I walk through the mall with Sokka trailing behind me. We forgot about Christmas shopping, so we were here last minute.

"What do you think Toph would like?" Sokka asks, catching up with my brisk pace.

"I'm not sure..." I reply. Then, a jewelry store catches my eyes. I stop outside the store, and look into the window display. The most beautiful thing catches my eyes. It is a plain gold chain, but the ornament is what catches my eyes. Pieces of sapphire are fitted together in an almost mosaic-like way to make a beautiful heart, about the size of a silver dollar. I picture the glittering glass on Katara.... "Wow."

Sokka follows my gaze and sees the golden necklace. "'Wow' is right!" He exclaims. "Let's go in and get it."

"Sokka," I start, holding my . "There is no way I can afford-"

I cut myself off as I see Sokka disappear into the shop. I sigh, and follow him. Once my eyes adjust to the lower lighting, I see Sokka looking interestedly at a chunk of rock behind the counter, sitting on some sort of jewely carving device. Sokka clears his throat as I rush up to him. A salesman walks up us from behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" He asks in a polite tone.

"How much for that chunk of rock sitting there?" Sokka asks, pointing to the gray piece of earth.

"The rock is trash, I'm sure you wouldn't want it-"

"I do," Sokka says firmly.

The salesman sighs, and picks up the rock. He drops it on the counter. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually," Sokka starts. "My friend was looking at that gold necklace with the blue heart in your window. How much is that?"

I glare at Sokka while the salesman answers, "It is on sale for one thousand dollars."

Sokka's jaw drops, as well as mine. But he quickly composes himself, as he says, "Look, my friend here-" He jabs his finger into my chest "-is the Avatar. He really likes that necklace, so...." Sokka trails off, leaving the remainder of the sentence to the clerk's imagination. I glare at Sokka, as though looks could kill.

The salesman's eyes widen in awe as he stares at me. "Of course, Mr. Avatar."

He walks to the window while I glare at Sokka. Sokka shrugs and turns his head away from my fierce gaze. The salesman walks back to us, and hands me the beautiful golden chain. He asks, "Will that be all, Mr. Avatar?"

I nod my head, "Yes, that's all." I look at the beautiful gold chain in my hands. I frown at my actions. _This is just like stealing.... _I hold it back out to the salesman. "You really don't have to do this."

"Anything for the Avatar."


	29. Christmas

Christmas

**I'm sooooo sorry this is late! My Science Fair project was due Monday, so I spent all last week starting - I MEAN FINISHING! - it. And the Christmas chapter is always hard to write. Sorry for writing it in a girl's POV. I know you've been waiting for boy's POVs. Next chapter will be late to- Finals are next week.**

**THANK YOU FOR HELPING THIS STORY BECOME OVER 100 PAGES LONG AND RECEIVE OVER 400 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Your constant support has kept me going, and I thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have given me. *snif* I'm so touched....**

**Razberrie21: Yep, you guessed it.**

**Western NC man : Yep, 400 was what I was waiting on. You have a Happy Holiday too! 100 pages? Wow! What state does your pen pal live in? **

**Issyleggat: :D**

**TwilightGD: Thank you for the review!**

**:D: Thank you!**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: :), It is, isn't it!**

**XxxBeLLxXxGiRlxxX76: Okay.**

**Deztructicus: Most girls do like that stuff.**

**ViolotQ: See Issyleggat's BTS. You'll love it.**

**Cycochics321: Will do!**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: You'll see next chapter.**

**ShadowGreymon: XD**

**oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: You'll see next chapter!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

Also, Katybug wrote the part about the bonfire. She gave me permission to use it.

* * *

Katara's POV

We were all sitting at the table for our traditional Christmas Eve **d**inner, our toes nearly falling off from the sheer cold. It was snowing outside, and the lack of sun did nothing to warm the temperature. Suddenly, Liz opened her mouth to speak, giving her chattering teeth a break.

"Do you guys wanna have a bonfire?" She asked out of the blue. "Outside, it's really nice. Reminds me of when I was little."

"You're out of your mind," Sokka slammed, wrapping his arms around himself. "It's freezing out there!"

"I like the bonfire idea," Zuko admitted.

"You would," Kya muttered under her breath. Zuko was never cold. Figures.

"No, really," Liz insisted.

"I think it would be fun," my dad boomed. I jumped a little at hearing his voice. He hadn't talked all night. "C'mon, kids. Sokka, you get some wood from the backyard, and Zuko will help set up. The rest of you get your coats and head out. We're having a bonfire, tonight, after dinner."

* * *

Later...

The **o**range flames licked the air as the crackling filled our ears. It was actually decently warm with the fire burning. Looking up at the sky, I couldn't see many stars, considering we were in New York. But, everything was still peaceful and heart-warming. The kind of thing you see in a Hallmark card.

"Hey, Kya," Liz said in an excited voice, "Can you get your guitar?" Her friend nodded and ran back inside. A few minutes later, Kya walked back out with a hunk of wood in her hands.

Handing the guitar to Liz, Toph whined, "We're not gonna have a sing-along, are we?"

"We're having a bonfire, and that automatically means singing," Liz said in a proud voice. Toph, Sokka, and Zuko began to complain, but Aang cut in.

"I think singing would be fun. Liz, do you wanna go first?" Liz **n**odded, rubbing Kya's beautiful guitar with her hands. She took the pick in her hand and began strumming. "I just learned this one." Suddenly, the melody became clear and everyone knew what it was. Zuko moaned again, but I shushed him, wanting to hear Liz sing. I'd never heard her before.

Swiping the strings, she added, "Sing along if you know the words." Wanting to join in on the fun, I decided to sin**g** with her. Once the chord was played, we **b**egan. Soon, everyone was swaying to the tune and h**u**mming along. "He says he's so in love...He's finally got it right..." Kya joined in soon after the first chorus. The last line was sung, "I fake a smile so he won't see..." Everyone clapped and smiled.

"I didn't know you could sing," I cheered, grinning in Liz's direction. She shrugged and handed the guitar to Kya, urging her to play something.

"Well...I don't know..." Kya's cheeks turned rosy as we cheered her on. **F**inally, with enough encouragement, she asked, "What do you want to hear?"

Aang spoke first. "Can you play...uh...What was it? 'Lovebug'?" Zuko and Sokka burst out laughing. Snorts and chuckl**e**s echoed in the darkness. Ignoring their snickering, Kya nodded.

"I know the words!" Liz exclaimed, raising her hand as if in school.

"Only you would know, Liz," I teased, she giggled and Kya began to strum, hitting what she said was 'G' most of the time. Liz sang along, and even I knew a few lines. "Called you for the first time yesterday..." Zuko and Sokka bit their lips at some of the cheesy parts, but, sadly, the song was soon over, and Kya gripped the guitar tighter, thi**n**kin**g** of something else to play.

"Does anyone know 'Paradise City'?" Suddenly, Zuko and Sokka perked up, hearing a familiar song.

Liz nodded, too, and asked, "You know how to play that?"

"Just learned it, so don't laugh if I screw some things up." We all smiled as she swiped her 'lucky' blue pick across the strings once more. "Take me down to Paradise City, where the grass is green..." Everyone hummed and swayed, and even clapped along to the beat.

Once that song was over, Dad asked, "Can I see the guitar?" My mouth dropped to the icy ground below.

"You can play the guitar?!" Sokka asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

My dad shrugged, saying modestly, "I know a** f**ew songs. Can I play one for you?" We all nodded our heads briskly, wanting to hear how good my dad really was. "Does anyone know 'You're in My Heart'?" No one raised their hands or nodded. Dad laughed to himself, mumbling, "Didn't know I was that old."

The song began, and it was instantly a hit. We all swayed, caught up in the beautiful melody. I looked around and saw Suki leaning on Zuko's shoulder, and Sokka grinning towards Toph. My eyes flickered to the boy next to me, and I blushed crimson. Aang looked over at me, turning his bald head in my direction. We blushed together as we turned away.

As the sing-along continued, our eye lids gradually began to dro**o**p. After about two hours of passing around the guitar and singing-along, we finally decided to go inside.

"Okay, guys," Kya yawns, slouching over her wooden guita**r** in near slumber. "I don't think I can stay up much later."

I stretch as my stiff body stands for the first time in hours. I net my fingers and stretch them high above my head. Through the darkness, I see everyone else rising as well. I yawn, "Neither can I. I'm going to go hit the hay."

My eyes half open, I walk into the house, hearing the crunching of snow beneath everyone else's feet. I stumble up the stairs, and I am asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The Next Morning, Kya's POV

I wake with two arms on my shoulders, shaking me fiercely. The mo**u**th the arms belong to calls from seemingly far away. "Kya! Kya!" The voice from the mouth calls. I drearily open my eyes, and I see Katara standing over me, with an enormas grin on her face. I stare at her blankly for a moment, before I realize why she was wearing her goofy grin:

It's Christmas!

I pop up immediately, and practically fly down the stairs. I stop in the living room, and admire the glowing tree. The light streaming through the frosted windows reflects off the many colored ornaments, sending beams of white light across the room, dancing on the walls as the ornaments slowly twisted on their hooks. Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Aang, Liz, and Hakota admire the beautiful, shimmering tree, with Toph starting absentmindedly around the room. Only when I hear Katara sigh in admiration do I realize I had also paused to admire the shining tree.

Toph sighs impatiently. "Can we open the presents now? I still can't believe you lined the inside with cotton so I can't 'see' what's in it. It's been driving me crazy!" She whines.

Katara and I exchange a grin. Katara smiles as she says, "Sure, Toph. You can open your presents first."

I smile in happiness as I watch everyone opening their presents, from Sokka opening a case of meat, to Liz tearing the paper off of her Team Jacob shirt. It, surprisingly, feels just like home.

* * *

Katara's POV

Aang is doing that again... He's staring at me.

"Hey, Katara," Aang smiles. He bends down, and he picks up a small package, wrapped in dark blue paper. "Why don't you open this one?"

I shoot him a peculiar look, but accept the present. "Thank you, Aang," I say, almost as a question. I cautiously pick up the package, almost as though it was a bomb. I tear the paper off, and underneath the covering is a black case, like one a necklace would be in. I lift up the sleek lid, and gasp at the beautiful gift in my hands- Pieces of sappire are fitted together in an almost mosaic like way to make a beautiful heart, about the size of a silver dollar. It hangs on a plain gold chain, but the beauty of the ornament excuses the lack of decoration on the chain. I cautiously lift it out of the black case, and hold it up to the light. Beams of light flash off of the blue glass, and I gape and it's elegance. I pull the chain over my head, and I hold the ornament in my hand once more to admire it. I lift my eyes from the beautiful glass and smile at Aang. "Aang, it's beautiful! Thank you so **m**uch!"

I stand up, and walk across the room. As I give him a hug, my heart flutters as we embrace. What is this feeling?

* * *

Toph's POV

I ignore Katara and Aang's little couple fest. I roll my eyes and their increasing heart rates. As I sigh in impatience, Sokka asks, "Hey, Toph, I think you have one more thing under the tree for you."

I put my hand on the ground, and sure enough, I felt one present left, wrapped in cotton. Before I can even stand up to get it, Sokka is eagerly shoving it in my face.

"Gosh, **S**okka," I sarcastically cheer. "I wonder who it is from?"

Sokka's excitement drops as he mumbles, "Just open it."

I smile at his immature actions, and I rip open the package. I pull the cotton out, and I yank out the gift inside. It's a.... rock....

COOL!!!!!

* * *

Behind the Scenes

**Name: issyleggat  
I have another one... sorry about bothering you again with my lack of writing  
skills... **

Sokka POV  
I took another bite of the beef jerky. Mmmmmm... jerky... it was so...  
meaty...  
"Hey, Meathead," Toph's voice called blandly from behind me. She shoved a  
plastic cover into my gut.  
"Huh?" I asked and looked down at the cover. IT WAS INTO THE INFERNO!  
"Thanks Toph... I love Davatar...," I smiled happily, "Especially Sokko... He  
is amazing."  
"Not as cool as Tuph... she is totally hardcore badass," Toph replied with a  
smirk.  
"Laang is the best though, since he's the Davatar and everything," Aang  
said, "and Kotira and him are meant to be..."  
"I'm not sure," I said with a shake of my head. "I'm more of a Zotirian..."  
Aang looked at me in horror. "How could you even that Zoku and Kotira will  
ever get together... Kolaang and Miaku are canon."  
"I like Tukko," Toph said out of the blue.  
"But Sokko IS girlfriend with Suci..." I said, hoping to surprise everyone  
with my intellect, "so Sucko is cannon."  
Toph didn't look impressed. "I don't like Suci..." she said, crossing her  
arms.

**(It may be confusing but if you are a rabid shipper and watch Avatar, people  
will understand...)**

**

* * *

**

**For my BFF KTBG:**

**Are you having fun yet? ;D Well, you have recieved one part of your present, now time for another piece. Look for the bolded letters throughout this chapter. See them? Unscramble and figure out where you're supposed to go. Don't worry, there are only 225 possible combinations!**

**JK. I bet I scared you. Don't unscramble, the letters are in the right order!  
**


	30. Comic Con

Comic Con

**Well, I said it in the previous chapter, this chapter would be late. As you may have noticed, this style of writing is a bit different from my normal kind. Well, I didn't write this. My friend, Katybug, did. We decided to switch stories for one chapter. So all credit in this chapter goes to Katybug.**

**Detications:**

**Second daughter of Eve: Thank you!**

**deztructicus: I hope you like this one!**

**issyleggat: I'll think about it.... :)**

**TwilightGD: Her plan will appear within the next few chapters.**

**Skaties: I'll think about it.**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: XD**

**Avatar Momo: Thank you!**

**fuzzball-de-goof: XD**

**Katybug: I don't know why that random outburst of TEAM JACOB surprised me. Yet it did. Just kidding. LOL: Who? Who?**

**:D: XD**

**kataang412: I just got the game today: It's awesome!**

**razberrie21: Yes, that's what I was planning on....**

**Western NC man: I don't think I know your friend. Could you maybe tell me after it has grown 100 pages? Thank you About the rock: Toph is Toph. The rock is the show's equal of her space earth.**

**ShadowGreymon: Thank you XD.**

**ViolotQ: Please PM your BTS to me.**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Oh, I love Taylor Swift!**

**StardustSComet: I'm glad I have a new reviewer. :)**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Aang's POV

Stretching as I awake, I sniff the air surrounding me, yawning as I do so. Turning my head to the left, I see Sokka lying on his cot, drool sliding form his jaw. Snores can be heard coming from his gaping mouth. Turning my head to the right, away from the grotesque scene, I see Zuko lying on his cot. He looks peaceful, but his mouth forms a hard line, and his eyebrows are furrowed.

Deciding to get up, I jump off my cot and race down the rickety stairs to the kitchen below. Grabbing an apple from the basket on the butcher block, I wait for someone else to wake up.

Not but twenty minutes from my arrival to the kitchen I hear a creek from the stairs, no doubt. Sweeping my head around to see the mystery visitor, my breath leaves me. It's Katara.

The waterbender stands at the base of the stairs, wincing at her fault. She's still in her pajamas, considering it's about 8: 30 a. m. The PJ's top is a graphic tee, shimmering with glitter-covered fish and bubbles. The silky pajama bottoms compliment the top, which is sort of tight around her thin waist. Did she have...curves? Hadn't noticed that before...

But, truely, it isn't the outfit that caused the gasp of admiration...Well, maybe a little...But, anyway, it's what hangs around her neck that catches my attention. It's...my necklace. The necklace I'd given her the day before. It makes her look even more beautiful than usual, if that's possible. The glint of the heart sparks a flash in her crystal eyes that makes my heart pound, throbbing in my chest. I'm scared it might just leap out.

Katara cocks her head to the side in confusion. "Aang, why are you smiling at me?"

Blushing, I feel the corners of my mouth. They're up to my eyes. Oops... "I was smiling?"

* * *

Later...

Soon, everyone is up, including Toph. We all sit around the enormous glass table displayed in the dinning room, munching on breakfast. Of course, I'm not hungry, but it looks like Sokka is starving. Where does he put it all?

"Okay," Mr. Waters booms, waking us all up. "So, are what are we doing today, kids?"

"Comic Con, right?" Kya says, asking for reassurance from the group. We all nod...except for Sokka, who is still stuffing his face.

"Yeah," Liz agrees, a crooked smile smeared across her tired face. "Zuko, you have the tickets, right?"

The prince looks up, tearing his eyes away from Suki. "Uh, I think Sokka's got them." All eyes direct themselves to the eating warrior, who's eyes bulge at the glares he receives.

Amazingly, he stops chewing to answer us with a mouth full of food. "I put them in my suitcase," he states, food flying across the table and juice dribbling from his mouth. Katara cringes at the site.

"Good then," Mr. Waters says, perky eyes lit up with excitement. "You guys go get ready, and I'll get directions from the computer. Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

In the Car, Zuko's POV

My warm hand rests on the back of Suki's. I grasp it tighter, so I can see the pink begin to darken in her cheeks. I smile at her, and she reluctantly smiles back.

"Are we there, yet?!" Toph groans from behind. "I can't see crap, and I'm starting to feel sick!"

"We're almost there, Toph," Hakoda assures, not a hint of annoyance in his voice. How does that man do it? It's like he's impenetrable, or something.

Suddenly, Sokka leans on a button at his side. The humming of the mechanical window sliding down filled the car, and a gush of freezing wind rushed in. Suki shiver, and I could even hear her teeth chattering from behind her full lips. I took a breath, heating the breath inside of me, letting the warmth flow down my arm to my hand. She immediately stopped shaking and whispered, "Thank you, Zuko." Now it was _my_ turn to blush.

* * *

Later, Katara's POV

Soon, we arrived, and the car came to a halt. We climbed out of the van and quickly put on our coats, for it was too cold the even take a step without them. I can feel my lips chapping more and more by the second, so I pull out a stick of Chapstick from my pocket and roll it on. As I smacked we walked towards the large building which was clearly a stadium.

The cold wind tickles my hair, forcing it to dance in my face. Once I push the final strand behind my ear, I take in the enormous building. It's metal, as all stadiums are, with walls reaching up higher than I can imagine. A colorful sign hangs above the door, and the plastic edges flutter in the breeze. The words are written in big, bold letters that read:

**The New York Comic Con**

**Welcomes Fandom Members!**

**Dec. 26 - Jan. 2**

I marvel at the crowded parking lot, wondering how many people are actually here. Pursing my lips, with arrive at the door, where my dad soon tells us goodbye. "Bye, Dad!" I call, watching him walk back to the van. "See you at five!"

"Okay," Sokka begins, "where do we start?"

"The _Twilight _portion!" Liz yelps, voice hitting two octaves higher than normal. Suki giggles, Zuko's arm tight around her waist. Kya rolls her eyes, expecting such from her friend. Toph just ignores the whole scene.

"Liz, maybe we should just walk around the whole building, and hit each convention when we get there," I suggest. "There should be maps inside, shouldn't there?"

"I think so," Kya responds.

"Then let's go!" Toph growls. "I'm freezing my a-" Sokka punches her in the arm, and Toph holds out on the last syllable.

* * *

Later, Toph's POV

I know it's freezing outside, but, inside, I'm sweating like a hogmonkey. I can feel the droplets ooze down my arms, and even my legs.

Yeah, I'm nervous, I guess. Having so many people around is confusing, and, sometimes, I can't feel where any of my friends are. Mr. Man, Sokka, has to hold my hand like I'm three. I grind my teeth behind my cheek with frustration. But, strangely, his hand feels...nice. Warm, too, which is half-way comforting. I wish I could see his face...

* * *

Sokka's POV

Glancing at the map, I say, "First stop is the anime portion of the conventions. Let's see what they've got."

With my friends and sister close beside me, we march to the first stop, and we quickly learn we aren't dressed for the occasion. Adults and kids alike are clothed in robes, sashes, kimonos, and even wind pants! "Freaks..." I mutter under my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see Toph grin, but it vanishes all too quickly.

"What in the world is _this_?" Kya thinks out loud. I agree entirely, gawking at the absurd costumes.

"Look at the sign," Suki says, pointing out a sign hanging above this portion of the convention. "It's Davatar: The Last Wind-Manipulator."

"Shut up!" Zuko exclaims. "Like_ Into The Inferno_! Right, Sokka?!" Looking up, I realize he's right, and I rush ahead, excitement boiling in my blood.

* * *

Kya's POV

Sokka leads us to a big open area where hundreds of others are gathered, crowded around a stage. The bright lights dim, and the stage flickers to illumination. Finally, My eyes adjust, and I can see a table with two men sitting at it with cups of water in front of them.

They were both about the same age, but looked very different. One had thick, black hair, and the other was bald. They introduced themselves as Myan and Brike. "Those are weird names..." I mused.

"Welcome Davatar fans to the 2008 New York Comic Con," Myan welcomed. "To get started, how many if you are Kolaangers?" Screams assaulted my eardrums with piercing high-octave points. I slammed my palms over them, trying to block out the noise.

Suddenly, Brike took over. "How about you Zotirians out there?" To my surprise, higher screeches broke the sound barrier, causing me to lose consciousness for half a second. Brike smiles at the response. Myan seems kind of miffed, though. "That's awesome."

* * *

Later...

After about an hour of fan videos, fan art, and something called fan fictions blown up on the giant TV screen behind the two creator of Davatar, we all begin to walk towards the rest of the convention.

"So, Sokka, what's up next?" Katara asks, walking incredibly close to Aang,who seems to be even peppier than usual.

"Uh...Some TV show called Sarato."

* * *

Later, Liz's POV

I pant, feeling the air burn my throat. I clasp the poster in my hands tighter, seeing the Gaang come closer.

"How was the _Twilight _portion, Liz?" Katara asks, a friendly grin spread under her button nose.

"It was awesome! Check out my Jacob poster!" I squeal, wishing my heart would stop pounding inside my chest. I'm about to collapse.

* * *

On the Car Ride Home...

Leaning on my window, my lids begin to descend. We've had a long day, and I'm sure everyone else is tired, too. The breath slowly leaves my lungs as I sigh from numbness.

Taking in my last look before I fall asleep, something catches my eye. Glancing at the seats in front of me, I see Zuko's pale hand is grasping Suki's. Suddenly, my stomach begins to churn, and I start to feel sickly. Is it that chocolate cake I had earlier, or something else...? Oh well. I'm sure it's nothing.


	31. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

**Hiya, people! Be sure to read the note at the end of the chapter! Sorry this one is short.**

**Well, you see the title... :) **

**Song for this chapter: Secret Valentine, by We The Kings**

**Detications:**

**Western NC man: I love swimming. Swimming is awsome to watch, I simply love it. But maybe that's because I'm a swimmer myself ;)**

**emz1rulz: That's my way of making people laugh before the story starts. ;)**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: I think it is.....**

**Deztructicus: Yes, KTBG and I have very different writing styles.**

**Elle Kitty: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Skaties: It was Liz's POV at the end.**

**ViolotQ: I'm sorry you feel that way.**

**StardustSComet: KTBG made sure it was perfect ;)**

**Moons-san: She did do good, didn't she?**

**Inkinhart: You do.**

**ShadowGreymon: :)**

**Lina Ben: Thank you!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Yes, it was Liz's POV**

**hpswst101: Thank you , you too!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Aang's POV

"Okay, kids," Hakota sighs, sitting down. "You'll be returning to the Academy in a few days, so we need to start packing up. Just a little bit each day, so then on the last day we can still do something other than pack."

"Sounds like a plan," I agree. I take another bite out of my juicy pear. "Should we help you pack up the Christmas decorations?"

Katara and Sokka glance at Hakota. He smiles. "Sure, why not? As soon as we finish eating, we can get started."

"Done," Everyone in unison chants. Hakota smiles.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Hakota smiles, even though the unison is a bit (or alot) freaky... Are we all that eager to help?

"Okay, Aang and Katara, can you take down the tree?" Aang and Katara nod eagerly. "Sokka and Toph, can you help pack up the Christmas plates and bowls in the kitchen?" Sokka looks at Toph and nods. "Liz and Kya, can you put up the lawn decorations ?" Liz and Kya nod in unison. "And Zuko and Suki, can you go around to all of the bathrooms and pack up all the holiday towels, then take the holiday pictures down?" Suki nods for me. "Okay, everyone, let's get to work." He begins to stack up the breakfast plates as everyone scatters.

I begin to walk up the stairs and into the first restroom. I hear Suki enter behind me. I turn around, and I find our faces only an inch apart.

"Uh..." I start nervously. We both look away and blush. I back up as far as I can in the tiny bathroom. I pick the towels up and form a neat stack in my arms.

Today was going to be awkward.

* * *

Sokka's POV

I reach up to the top shelf, and I stick my arm in as far as I can go. I look down, and see Toph (not so) neatly wrapping up a ceramic bowl. I move my arm around. I feel nothing but dust. I pull my arm out, but as I do, my hand scrapes something prickly.

"Ah!" I gasp. I yank my arm out, and peek inside.

"What is it now, Snoozles?" Toph asks non chalentnejtendhfdsjlfkdsljagka.... That c word that means not really caring. :D

"There's something in there!"

"Let me feel," Toph sighs. I get down from the ladder, and Toph replaces my spot on the top stair. She sticks her arm in the top cabniet, and I hear her gasp. "What is that?"

Toph pulls out her arm, holding something in her hand.

Mistletoe.

"Well, what is it?" Toph asks impatiently. "Are you going to tell me?"

"It's mistletoe...."

Toph bursts out laughing.

She waves it in front of my face. "Fear the mistletoe!" She laughs, trying to make a scary voice. "It will eat you!"

We both collapse in laughter. Then, we hear a noise from the living room. Toph stops shoving it my face, and puts her hand to the ground. I begin to silently creep towards the door to peek into the living room from the kitchen doorway. Toph rolls her eyes and gestures for me to come back into the kitchen.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Katara and Aang being helplessly head-over-heels for each other, as always," She sighs. I sigh as well. she was my sister, so I obviously didn't want her dating, but anyone but ZUKO. If she really wants to date, she might as well date the best person I can think of: the Avatar.

"We should do something about them," Toph says, sounding deep in thought, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Oh, no!" I nearly shout. "I know your plans, Toph, and trust me, despite your assumptions on this matter, a flying monkey, a six-pack of beer, and a drunk teacher does not result in anything good! Funny, but none-the-less not good for us!"

Toph giggles at the remembrance of her last plan. Once she stops her giggles, she says, "I wasn't thinking about _that _plan! I just came up with another one..."

"No, we will not give Zhao a 'black sphere with a string at the end', a lighter, and a flammable shirt," I say emotionless, trying my hardest to show her it wasn't that funny.

And failing.

We both collapse into more laughter. Toph rolls her eyes after her bought of laughs cease. "I would never do that! He's a firebender, remember? He's impervious to explosions, right?"

My turn to roll eyes. "So what's your 'genuis' plan?"

"Okay, so we take the mistletoe, okay, then, we hang it above their heads! We 'accidently' notice it, point it out to them, and, ta da, make out session!" She says, making wild hang motions the entire time.

"How are we going to get them to not notice us hanging up a piece of mistletoe _right about their heads_?" I ask, pointing out the obvious knowledge she seems to always miss.

Toph is silent for a minute, then her eyes brighten. "Waterbending!"

"Waterbending?"

Toph sits the plant on the table, and backs up from it, all the while talking. "Waterbending. Kya and Liz were talking about Master K talking about it, remember? Water is in plants. So, therefore, waterbenders can bend plants! I'll go get Kya and Liz."

And Toph rushes out the door without even telling me where she is going. Presumingly to get Kya. My assumptions are proved correct a few minutes later when Toph, Kya, and Liz rush in the door.

"So you want me to bend the plant?" Kya asks, turning to Toph. Toph nods briefly, and gestures towards the mistletoe sitting on the table.

"Do you know how to bend it?" I ask smugly. Katara said that this version of playing with magic water was 'advanced'.

"Yeah!" Kya responds. "Katara taught me."

My smirk drops. "Oh...."

Kya's face turns to pure concentration as she lifts her arms into her waterbending stance. Her right foot is in front of her left, and her right arm is stretched towards the bushel of mistletoe. Kya inhales, and she lifts up her arms. The bushel rises into the air. Kya maintains the traditional waterbending stance while bending it across the room. She peeks into the living room while keeping it raised. Aang and Katara are both staring at the tree's base, on the ground.

Kya smiles at her luck, and she bends the plant ever so cautiously over Katara and Aang's head. She inhales again, and a small vine works it's way from the bushel to the ceiling. The vine wraps itself around an ornament hanging from the roof . Kya exhales and stops to admire her handiwork. The mistletoe is above Katara and Aang's head, exactly where it needs to be.

Toph mutters, "Is it above their heads?"

"Yep," Kya responds, retreating from the doorway.

Toph smiles as she orders, "Sokka, now you walk by the door way, spot the mistletoe, and tell them that it's there!"

"I don't really know," I respond, having second thoughts. "I mean, she's my little sis, you know? I don't really want her making out with anybody..."Toph's face slowly transforms into an evil smile. "Toph.... What are you thinking?" I ask, a bit scared.

Toph questions through her evil grin, "Would you rather Katara make out with Aang, or Zuko?"

My eyes widen, and I run into the doorway. I point above Katara and Aang's heads. "LOOK! MISTLETOE! YOU TWO HAVE TO MAKE OUT!"

And I ran away, as fast as I could, the mere thought of Katara and Zuko kissing fresh in my mind.

* * *

Later, at Dinner, Kya's POV

I look around at the table. Hakota, Sokka, Toph, and Liz were there. That was it. No Katara or Aang. No Zuko or Suki. I sigh as I glance at Liz. She's

I hear a squeek at the base of the stairs. I whip my head around, and I can't help but smile as I see Aang and Katara walk in, wearing the biggest smiles ever.

"Uh..." Katara starts awkwardly, wringing her hands. "I kinda have something to say..."

"Yes?" Toph prompts, hiding her excitement fairly well.

"I broke up with Zuko-" Sokka pumps his fist in the air victoriously, but Katara says nothing to acknowledge that she has even seen the action- " And Aang and I are... kinda... together now."

**

* * *

Okay, this is my first time posting **_**after **_**the chapter has been said. I am starting another fan fiction. Go to my profile to see it. It's a Twilight boarding school fic (don't worry, Edward isn't a player in my fics). That being said, I might have to start updating this every two weeks. I'm not sure, but what I am sure of is that the more reviews I get, the more support I get, therefore, the faster I write. So review!**


	32. Can I Kiss You?

**Can I Kiss You?**

**Hiya, people! I have a note at the end of the chapter again... Sorry. Please read it!**

**Detications:**

**:D 2009-01-03: I can see that too...**

**avkanar00: :)**

**Capheart: Ya, me too....**

**Elle Kitty: Thank you!**

**A Touch of Darkness: Thank you.**

**Skaties: No! They weren't! *gasps* I don't write that kind of stuff!.... At the moment. Just kidding. But, seriously, they weren't.**

**hpswst101: Thank you.**

**Capheart: Thank you.**

**razberrie21: :)**

**ribbitjibbit: Okay!**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Glad you liked it.**

**ShadowGreymon: They are!**

**Western NC man: I'm sorry! *hugs/comforts***

**Inkinhart: The movie is....okay, I guess. Thank you!**

**Moons-san: He is. Thank you!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Zuko and Suki are together.**

**Cycochics321: Thanks!**

**Katybug: Na, the rest of the story will probably be about their struggles.**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: I originally thought that too, but things have a way of changing.**

**.beak: Thank you!**

**StardustSComet: You're welcome.**

**oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: Thank you!**

Disclaimer: No matter how many offers I make to Mike and Bryan, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so stop rubbing it in my face! -sob- But wait... I do own EBBA!!! Yay! -party- Don't steal EBBA from me, or I will send an evil army of obese sock-hungry unicorns to to eat your favorite pair of socks! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Sokka's POV

"I broke up with Zuko-" I pump my fist in the air victoriously, but Katara says nothing to acknowledge that she has even seen the action- " And Aang and I are... kinda... together now."

Toph's eyes raise at the news, as though she was genuinely surprised. "Really? What a coincidence! 'Cause now, the other two lovebirds are coming down the stairs, holding each other's hands, and trying to act like they weren't making out up there. So I guess everyone is just getting together today!" She exclaims with fake enthusiasm.

Everyone's head whips to the staircase to see who exactly she was talking about, though I'm sure everyone had an idea. Zuko and Suki are on the bottom stair, looking very shocked and very happy and the same time. Zuko chuckles a forced laugh. "What are you talking about, Toph?" He attempts to lie.

"I think you know," Toph responds, turning away. She picks up her fork and stabs it into her steak.

I examine her face. She looks a bit pleased, yet also a bit... lonely. Before I can confront her about it, Zuko denies yet again, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Toph smiles an evil grin and sings, "I can tell you're lying!"

Zuko and Suki's eyebrows furrow, but they remain silently glaring at her, apparently forgetting that she can't see their expressions.

My father stands up. "Why don't we all sit down," He offers to the standing couples. "I'm sure we're all hungry after packing all of those decorations. We're having steak tonight, so why don't we eat before it gets cold?"

Katara and Aang smile and walk over to eat other. The new couple - it's hard to think of them as that, but it's true now, I guess - sit next to each other in the wooden chairs. Zuko walks over to an empty chair and sits. However, Suki remains standing.

"Sokka," Suki whispers. I turn my head in her direction to acknowledge that I heard her. "Can we go outside? I need to speak with you about..." She pauses. She scratches the back of her neck. "Something."

"Sure," I sigh, standing up. I walk through the doorway of the kitchen and pause in the living room. Suki stops as well.

Suki smiles at me and breaths, "I'm really sorry, Sokka, but..."

"You like Zuko," I finish for her with a smile.

Suki's smile drops. She murmmers, "I'm really sorry, Sokka. Really, I am."

"That's okay," I respond. I add silently to myself, _I only dated you in the first place to make Toph jealous._

She grins once again. "Thank you for understanding, Sokka."

She turns and walks back into the kitchen with me at her heels. Zuko looks at me suspiciously as I sit down, but he remains quite.

Later, Toph's POV

I lie in bed, deep in thought. I muse, _Katara and Aang. A thing. Finally. And Suki and Zuko... Scary, a little bit, but it works. And Sokka. I was determined to do my plan, but... I just don't think it's needed anymore. It was meant to break up Sokka and Suki, and they did that by themselves. There isn't a need for my plan anymore, I presume..._

I slowly drift into sleep after drawing that conclusion

* * *

The Next Afternoon, Katara's POV

I plop my suitcase down on my bed and sigh, "Gosh, waterbending myself up the stairs with my luggage is exhausting!"

"I know!" Liz says, collapsing on her top bunk. She turns to her night stand, still lying down, and shoves her iPod into the speaker. The sound of "Year 3000" fills the room.

I roll my eyes and glance at Kya and Toph, who are both mirroring my expression. Toph shouts about the music, "Turn it to something good, Liz!"

"Fine, fine," Liz sighs. She yanks her iPod from the dock and pushes several buttons. After a few seconds, she jams it back into the speaker. "Better?"

The song "Beautiful Eyes" by Taylor Swift replaces the Jonas Brothers. Toph groans and moans above the music, "Screw this, I'm going to the guy's room!"

* * *

Sokka's POV

I hear a knocking at the door. Aang jumps up about five feet into the air using his airbending. "Oh, maybe it's Katara!"

Before I can even open my mouth the respond, Aang is yanking the door open. I see his face drop at the sight in front of him. "Oh. Hi, Toph," He mumbles, sounding a bit disappointed.

She walks in the dorm and chuckles, "Expecting someone else, Twinkletoes?"

Aang's face flushes as red as a lobster. "Well, erm..." He starts, but we interrupt him with our laughs. His face flushes even darker, and he mumbles something incoherent as he stalks out of the room.

Zuko stares at the last place the airbender was seen before mumbling, "O....kay?" Before we can respond, Zuko's phone beeps. He pushes a few buttons and says, "Oh, crap, Suki says I'm late!"

"For what?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but if your girlfriend says you're late, you better hurry," Zuko quickly responds, walking out of the room without a backwards glace.

Toph sighs and plops into a bean bag chair. "So whatcha want to do?" She sighs, propping her feet up with another bean bag chair.

I think for a minute before blurting out, "Video games!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara's POV

"I'm so bored..." Kya responds from her computer chair. "I've already finished unpacking and I've read my Davatar fan fiction reviews for my latest chapter."

"How many new ones do you have?" Liz asks. She jumps off the top bunk and peers over Kya's shoulder at the computer screen. She mumbles, "Twenty! Gosh, my Davatar fic gets, like, four per chapter, if I'm lucky!"

Kya smiles sympathetically. Suddenly, her expression changes. "Want to go play some one-on-one tennis?"

Liz grins back. "Sure, let me get my racket!" She turns to me and asks, "What about you, Katara? Wanna come?"

I shake my head as Liz grabs her racket from her suitcase. I sigh, "No, I think I'm going to stay here."

Liz and Kya exchange glances, and Kya shrugs. They both turn to walk out the door, and Kya calls, "Suit yourself."

The door shuts, and not thirty seconds later, a knock rings through the room. I call, "It's unlocked."

I hear the door open and I glance up. My heart skips a beat at the sight of Aang. He walks in and sits on the bed next to me. He shifts uncomfortably.

"Hey, Katara?" He breaths, just above a whisper.

"Yes?" I breath back, worried. I question myself silently, _Is he breaking up with me? What did I do? Why is he whispering? Maybe he has a crush on someone else. But who?_

"Can..." He mumbles the rest of his sentence, to soft for me to hear.

"Can you what? I can't hear you," I respond gently.

"C-Can I maybe...y-you know... kiss you?" His voice trembling, he avoids my gaze.

I laugh. I burst out loud laughing. Aang hangs his head, and I abruptly stop my bougts of laughter. I take his face in my hands, and kiss him on the lips.

My lips against his murmer, "Of course."

He smiles, and returns the kiss.

**Okay, well you know how I started a Twilight boarding school fic? Well:**

**A.) It's not going to well. If you like Twilight, please read and review!**

**B.) KTBG and I started an original fiction on Fiction Press. You can see the link on my profile. It's really good, and if you enjoy this fic, you will defiantly like the one on Fiction Press!**

**C.) All this being said, I have two and a half fics now. So it's especially important that you review! I have school work, music, my Avatar fansite, and now, two and a half stories. Could I maybe get some staff for my site? I really need some staff to gather information for me. I could also use a graphics person... If you are interested in either, please email me at .movie (without spaces)!**

**D.) Thanks for reading my note! Cookies! *hands out cookies* You get an extra one if you review!**


	33. PDA

**PDA**

**Okay, I think you guys will like this chapter. I hope more Ozai evilness, build up to Tokka, and some Kataang will make you guys happy! Please review!**

**Also, my life is getting busier, so I think I need to start updating every 2 weeks. Sorry! I take the ACT in 2 weeks, and I need to start studying. My parents expect a 36, and I'm taking it in the 7th grade. :|**

**Detications:**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Thank you!**

**Western NC man: LOL, loved that reference at the end. Thanks for the review! And as far as my personality goes: Yep, that's pretty much me.**

**Deztructicus: Sure! *gives extra cookie***

**TwilightGD: I don't believe there is a way to keep a secret from her. I'm glad you liked my planning. I spent forever on it.**

**Toph's Hammer: Thank you**

**hpswst101: I'll do my best.**

**Second daughter of Eve: I wish they were, too, Eve....**

**StardustSComet: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Laughing-like-Bells: If you liked that, hopefully, you'll like this chapter!**

**ibrakeforwearwolfs: More Tokka is coming up in some future chapters.**

**:D: Nice! :)**

**Ribbitjibbit : Thank you!**

**ShadowGreymon: Nope, it won't.**

**fuzzball-de-goof: Sorry.**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: You may want to read my author's notes.**

**Skaties: Sorry, I've been rushing these chapters. I've been trying to make it better!**

**Allicat: I'm glad you like the BtS!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Cool!**

**Clouds-in-the-head: Thank you! I try to keep all my characters IC.**

**.beak: Thank you!**

**Cycochics321: Thank you! You'll probably like the next few chapters, they are very Tokka-filled!**

**Kataangs are forever: It is fun, isn't it.**

**Moons-san: Thank you!**

**Kataang forever. Nuff Said: LOL! Hanh can be a jerk.**

**Disclaimer: I am writing fanfiction. Do you think I own Avatar? That's right, no. However, I do own EBBA, so you can't steal it. Or my awesome beta, KTBG. Unless she says it's okay. I can sue! *hires lawyer* **

* * *

Katara's POV

I drop my tray that contains my breakfast on the gray table, next to Aang. I gracefully slide into the seat beside my boyfriend and give him a slight peck on the cheek as a greeting. I pull my lips from his cheek as a breath, "Hey."

Aang blushes at my kiss and murmurs something incoherent in return. Sokka groans a disgusted noise very loudly from across the table, earning an elbow in the gut from Toph. I snicker as he holds his arms protectively over his stomach with a pained expression on his face. Aang opens his mouth to say something, but he is cut off as a tapping noise fills the cafeteria. We turn to the stage and groan. It's Ozai, banging on the microphone to get our attention.

The cafeteria's echoing avalanche of reverberating noise halts immediately. Ozai clears his throat and formally announces, "Welcome back to Elemental Bending Boarding Academy." His tone sends shivers up my spine. He continues, "I hope everyone has had an enjoyable Christmas break-" He is cut off by a loud cough from the Comedian table. Ozai's face turns furious. He points at the jokester, Kyro, and spits, "How dare you disrespect me? Detention!" His eyes turn from Kyro to the rest of the cafeteria. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we are back into the school year now, and the student council has decided to enact a few more rules. I will leave it to the Student Council President to announce it. Azula?"

He backs away from the podium to make room for Azula. She marches up the stairs with her back straight, her face wearing a cat-like grin as she snatches the microphone and tilts it towards her. Her grin not falterings, she declares, "The Student Council feels there is a bit too much romance going on between students. So, therefore, we have decided to ban PDA, otherwise known as public display of affection."

Aang and I exchange glances, as do Suki and Zuko.

* * *

Later, Zuko's POV

I bang my head against my desk and try my hardest to control my breath of fire as I glance at the board. It read, "Art Project!" in large letters, and was accompanied by an overly excited-looking smiley face. Ick.

"What's your problem, Sparky?" Toph mutters in my ear in response to my head meeting the desk.

"Can't you read?! The board says 'art project' in big letters!" I almost yell, waving my arms around wildly, gesturing to the board.

"Actually, I can't read, and what's the big deal about an art project?" She mutters under her breath, yanking out her sketch book from her book bag. I peek what our homework was supposed to look like. I didn't know how to draw an island!

Toph wasn't exactly the best artist with her wild scribbles across the paper.

Sifu Mushi stands up from his desk as the tardy bell blares through the small room. He greets in his unusually high voice, "Hello, class. As you can see-" Toph coughs sharply, "- you have an art project to start! It will be due next week, on the 12th. I will be assigning partners."

The class groans at his last two words, but I think Toph groans the loudest. Mushi somehow doesn't hear us, or ignores us, and begins reading names in pairs off of a clipboard.

_Please, Jin. Please Jin. _I pray to myself. Jin was, by far, the best artist in the school.

"Lyallei, Ching Idaia."

_Okay, Jin isn't taken yet. There is still hope._

"Jin, Ying How."

_Crap! At least there's still-_

"On Ji, Yow Lin."

_Man. Why am I always the guy with the bad luck? Oh well. At least it can't get worse._

"Zuko, Toph." I groan at Mushi's words and bang my head on the table in frustration. _Yet again, Zuko, the guy who is always wrong, gets the worst of luck - being paired with a blind girl for an Art project._

* * *

Aang's POV

I stare blankly at the page in front of me, filled with chemical equations. Sokka and I had been paired together for some chemistry experiment to be completed in class, and we didn't have the slightest idea on where to start. Sokka picks up a beaker, swirls the blue liquid around, and quickly puts it back down as it transforms to black. He writes on a piece of paper which he slides to me:

_**I have no idea what to do.**_

I respond, _Same. _I slide it back. We continue writing back and forth:

_**I need to talk to you.**_

_Okay._

_**About Katara. I know you two are dating and everything, but she's still my sister, and I believe I should look out for her. Not that you're a bad guy or anything, it's just that....well.... I'm protective of Katara. So I need to talk to you about her bounderies.**_

_WOAH, STOP RIGHT THERE! Sokka, I respect Katara, and we would never do that before marrige!_

_**So now you plan on marrying her?**_

_Don't twist my words around, Sokka._

_**I'm just saying, **__**okay? Don't freak out. I trust her with you. Still, though.... I don't want to hear about you guys locked in a closet together....**_

I almost laugh at his last words, until I realize he is serious. His blue eyes bear into mine, and I quickly mix two chemicals together, faking interest in the chemical reaction between a Carbon atom and two Nitrogen atoms.

* * *

Kya's POV

I lift my arms to about eye-level, inhaling. I turn to the left, trying to turn the water into a knot. It turns right over itself, and it collapses in a puddle at my feet. "Gosh! This move is so freakin' hard!" I groan in frustration. The bed squeaks as I plop down on it in exhaustion.

"Don't fret, Kya," Katara soothes, sitting down next to me. "You'll get it."

"Yeah, Kya," Liz adds, sitting on the other side of Katara. "All you need is pixie dust, and you'll be a master!" I roll my eyes, and Katara glares. I mumble, "Sorry..."

"S'okay," I murmur under my breath. Sighing, I suggest, "Hey, can we please take a break? My arms are killing me!"

"Good idea," Katara says, though it's obvious that she isn't even challenged by the move Master K requested for us to learn. "Let's just talk. We haven't had girl time in a while, right?" Liz moans in silence.

"Sure," my perky voice approves. "We can talk abut how Liz was talking about Jacob Black in her sleep last night..."

"Or-" Liz quickly rebuffs, "we can annoy Katara with questions about Aang!"

Katara groans, and Liz and I shout in unison, "20 Questions!"

"No thanks," Katara breaths, walking from the bed.

"Are you sure?" Liz says slyly. I glance at her, and she is holding an icicle in one hand, Katara's iPod in the other.

Katara's eyes grow to the size of saucers and she exclaims, "I'm playing, I'm playing!" She sits across from us on Toph's bed.

Liz and I exchange glances. Liz murmers, "We'll let you off easy this time and only ask 10."

I ask the first one. "Do you like Aang?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Alot."

"How much is alot?"

"Alot."

"Enough to take off your-"

"Be quite, Kya! I'm not sure."

Liz and I exchange glances, but remain quiet.

"Do you think he likes you?"

"Yes."

"Do you _love _Aang?"

She ponders this for a moment before sighing, "Yes."

"Where do you want to go for your first date?"

"The beach, maybe. I'm not sure."

"How long have you liked/loved Aang?"

Katara's eyes glass over as though she is remembering a distant memory. She breaths, "Since the first time I saw him."

"Do you think your family would approve of you and Aang?"

"Except for Sokka, but he doesn't approve of anybody."

After her bought of giggles, Liz asks, "Do you want to marry Aang?"

"...Yes."


	34. He Isn't Lying

**He Isn't Lying**

**Okay, I think you guys will like this chapter. I hope even more Ozai/Azula evilness, a touch of action, and Tokka will make you guys happy! Please review! Also: THANK YOU FOR 500 COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!! :D New goal: 1000. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer! Also, I need more behind-the-scenes, please!  
**

**I take the ACT tomorrow, so wish me luck!  
**

**Detications:**

**BlindBandit16: Thanks for the luck!**

**:D: LOL**

**stargirl-luvs-Twilight: :)**

**Western NC man: Would you? That would be cool. "****Спокойной ночи****"? Thank you, also, for being the 500th reviewer!**

**Silverdude****: Thank you! This story will end eventually... :(**

**Only to be followed by a sequel! :D**

**TwilightGD****: A sculpture.... That's a good idea! I might just use that...**

**TheHiddenWriter****: Thank you!**

**deztructicus****: I don't know a lot about Chemistry yet, I haven't taken it yet. Thank you!**

**PotterPhantomKitten****: Thank you! I spent forever working on that scene at the end, and I finally decided that it was better in short sentences.**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe****: That's the plan....**

**Cycochics321****: Next chapter: Confrontation!**

**Avatar4ever113****: No PDA will prove to be a problem, however....**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee****: Sorry I kept you waiting!**

**StardustSComet****: Me, too. I enjoy writing it.**

**hpswst101: Sure do. ;)**

**Second daughter of Eve: I'll try, no promises. :D**

**Moons-san: You'll find that out in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am writing fanfiction. Do you think I own Avatar? That's right, no. However, I do own EBBA, so you can't steal it. Or my awesome beta, KTBG. Unless she says it's okay. I can sue! *hires lawyer* **

* * *

Zuko's POV

I slap my forehead in frustration at Toph's sketches. We are alone in my dorm, trying to figure out what on earth to do for our Art project. We both suck at Art, therefore, our grades weren't exactly picture-perfect.

I push away the paper and groan, "We're never going to get our grade up with our ideas. Should I go ask for On Ji's help?"

"Nah," Toph sighs. She props her feet up on the empty chair on the right of her. She swigs a gulp of Dr. Pepper and slams it back on the desk. She finishes, "Let's just talk."

"...About?"

"Life?" She questions. "I don't know!" After a moment of awkward silence between us, she starts, "So where's Sokka?"

I laugh; I could tell that Sokka likes Toph and Toph likes Sokka. It's a wonder how they still didn't know that the other liked them, with Sokka being the observer he is, and Toph being a blind earthbender who can tell if people are lying. I should really play matchmaker and get them together already. It's getting pretty sick to watch...

"What's so funny, Sparky?" Toph barks, taking her feet off of the chair beside her and placing them solidly on the ground. That meant she was expecting me to lie.

* * *

Toph's POV

"What's so funny, Sparky?" I bark, removing my feet from their propped up position, to the floor. I tried to make is subtle, but I'm sure Zuko recognized the action; he knew I was watching for lies.

Zuko's heart rate remained normal as he sighed, "Oh, nothing." He sighs once more. I open my mouth to respond, but am cut off as he almost breathes the words, as though wanting to put off saying them, "You know Sokka likes you, right?"

He wasn't lying.

* * *

Katara's POV

I pause the song, "Surrender" by Barlowgirl as I hear the door creak open over the noise. I glance up from my text book and swivle in the swivle chair at my desk to face the person entering. My eyes harden as I see who enters.

Azula.

I turn around, back to the desk and slam my textbook shut. I stand from the seat and march across the room. When I am about three feet from her, I spit, "What do you want, Azula?"

Her amber eyes are equally cold and sharp as mine. Her gaze never leaving mine. She murmers softly, dangerously, "I want to make you a deal."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," I shout. I'm glad she closed the door, I didn't want to make a scene. My forehead furrows in anger as I see her eyebrows rise in mock surprise.

"Really?" She starts, eyebrows still high. A coy smile plays it's way across her face, almost making me shudder in fear and disgust. I feel the urge to slap that grin off her face. "Are you quite sure?"

"I'm positive," I growl, "I'm not interested in whatever you want to tell me!"

"So if I told you that Aang was out behind the teacher's building, about to get caught out there..." Her infamous grin spreads across her face. She knows she's gotten my interest.

* * *

Suki's POV

I gaze at the setting sun, and dart into the shadows of a tree. Azula came to my room at told me that Zuko needed help, that he was out by the teacher's building. This part of the campus was off-limits to students, and anyone caught on the land would get detention. I glance at the sidewalk leading up to the building, and find it empty. I stalk behind that tree, glad that I decided to wear dark colors that day.

I here a slight yelp from behind the building and freeze. Was anyone looking? I shoot a glance at the empty sidewalk, and without a second thought, I pull myself onto a low hanging branch. I crouch down low on the branch, and resume my surveillance of the sidewalk. Once again, bare. I shimmy across the low branch and onto another tree's arm. The tree jolts, but the limb doesn't break.

_That was close,_ I internally sigh in relief.

I gaze one last time at the sidewalk. Empty. I observe the ground about twenty feet below me, and decide what I would do to get down. I back up, and begin running on the tree's limb. At the very end of it, I jump into a handstand, and land on a different tree's lower limb. I flip forward off of it, and catch myself on the next branch on my journey with my hands. I swing twice, gaining momentum, then land in a pile of snow.

I stand up, and observe my well-being. I seemed alright; my back was hurting a little bit from the fall, and my hands were scraped from the swinging. Other than that, though, I seemed okay.

Then I observe my surroundings. The sun has almost set, casting even longer shadows of empty trees across the ground. The snow that covered the ground seemed to glisten in the evening sun. The back wall of the teacher's building, which I just reached, was covered in graffiti. "i wuz here" and "zhao sux" and several other signs and language littered the wall in all different colors.

A crack of a twig reminds me why I am here. I swiftly turn around and call, "Zuko? Is that you?" Another twig snaps, ninety degrees from the last one. "Hello?" I call once more.

Then, it seems as though an army emerges from the trees. Aang and Sokka come out from the west; Katara, Kya, and Liz emerge from the east. Zuko walks forward from the north, and Toph pops out of what seems nowhere. I then realize that she was underground. They all stare at each other in shock, except from Toph, of course.

All at once, the air echoes with whisper-shouts of: "What are _you_ doing here?" Then, responses of: "Azula said-" Several different names merged together "-was here!"

Everyone sits in shock for a moment, before Katara queries, "So Azula told each of us that someone else was out here?" The clearing shakes with shouts of, "YES!"

Toph whispers in response, "Sh! We can't get caught out here! We'll get in trouble!"

"Yes, young Bei Fong is right. What are you young children doing outside where you are not allowed, when you are not allowed?" The voice runs shivers up our spines as we turn to meet the man whose voice makes most cower in fear. "We do know the consequences for being out this late, somewhere where you are not supposed to be, correct?"


	35. Toph's Crush

**Toph's Crush  
**

**Okay, here it is, as I promised: A long(er) chapter (though not by much). Woot, woot! Sorry it's late! I was sick and had a bunch of make-up work... Thank you, Katybug, for helping me write this!**** Also: I made a 23 on the ACT! Yayz! Yeah, I know, nobody cares...  
**

**Dedications:**

**Western NC man: Good luck, and thank you for the Russian lesson!**

**TokkaxRocks!: Sorry, I've been busy with projects. Sorry for the typos, and yes, there will be Tokka! (I love your username)**

**Silverdude : I agree, Azula is evil. Thank you for the compliment on my writing!**

**Writing for my Cat: ...Sorry... *hides face in shame***

**Skaties: Remember Day of Black Sun? Azula tricked her there. And thank you for your words of wisdom!**

**ShadowGreymon: :D**

**deztructicus: Katara was just concerned about Aang.**

**Second daughter of Eve: You are right.... She deserves it!**

**TwilightGD: Yes, I purposly put that pun there. I'm glad you liked the Suki scene. ;)**

**hpswst: Thank you!**

**kataang412: Yep, revenge coming soon!**

**Moons-san: Thank you. :)**

**Elle Kitty: I think I already used all of yours. Can you write another?**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: :D**

**PotterPhantomKitten: Me, too.**

**Disclaimer: I am writing fanfiction. Do you think I own Avatar? That's right, no. However, I do own EBBA, so you can't steal it. Or my awesome beta, KTBG. Unless she says it's okay for you to steal her... I can sue! *hires lawyer* **

* * *

Azula's POV

Toph whispers, "Sh! We can't get caught out here! We'll get in trouble!"

"Yes, young Bei Fong is right. What are you young children doing outside where you are not allowed, when you are not allowed?" The voice of my father echoes through the small clearing behind the teacher's building. "We do know the consequences for being out this late, somewhere where you are not supposed to be, correct?"

My father steps forward, into the dim lighting, as do I. I glare at the group in front of us. Their faces' expressions transition from surprise, to hatred, to fear, and back to hatred. I smirk, "I believe the punishment is detention, Father." In mock surprise, I add, "But wait! They were breaking two rules! Does that mean that this group of delinquents will have to attend two weeks of detention?"

My father's face twists into a smirk as well. "That is right, Azula. These rule-breaking children will be put into two weeks of detention." He walks around the group in a circle as he continues, without prompting, "I'm not surprised to see some of these faces here. Sokka, Toph, Suki. Liz, Kya, Katara. You have all broken rules here, and the faculty has allowed you to get away with it until tonight. Sokka, Toph, Suki: You have assisted Liz, Kya, and Katara in pranking teachers. This is not tolerable behavior at this elite school. Yet, one person I am surprised to see here is my son. Zuko."

He stops walking, halting directly in front of Zuko. He mutters in a voice so low, I almost can't hear, "Zuko. My son. Why are you associating with these fools? You had a future, Zuko. Yet again, maybe all that potential disappeared the night you got that scar."

Zuko begins to tremble with anger. His spine straightens but wavers as tremors of anger ripple through him. Yet, he remains silent, with a look of pure, unadulterated disgust on his face.

Father treads away from the group and back towards me. He says with his back turned, "I will see you young delinquents in detention this Friday."

* * *

Zuko's POV

I bang my head against my desk in anger, and everyone in the room jumps. I was practically shaking in anger at what my father said to me. I was defending innocents that night!

Suki scoots her beanbag chair over closer to mine and wraps her arm around my shoulders. My heart flutters as her arm makes contact with my neck. She croons, "It's okay, Zuko. Your father had no right to talk to you like that."

She lifts my chin up at her, but I turn my face back to the floor. She lifts up my chin once more, and pulls me into a passionate kiss. It shocks me at first, of course. Suki's never done anything like this before, but I decide it doesn't matter. She smiles against my mouth as she feels my lips loosen...

Later, Katara's POV

* * *

"Dangit!" Toph shouts, slamming her foot down onto the floor. This causes a minor quake to rumble along the rug. Liz, Kya, and I know she's using her "lady language" in this case, holding back any profanities my brother and Zuko might have taught her. "That idiot princess! Azula is such a daddy's girl!"

"Exactly," Kya adds, her head lying against the wall in frustration. "Why did she have to do that?!"

"Because," I begin, "she's hated our guts from the very first day!"

"Why?" Liz questions, pausing her iPod.

"It was before you got here, Liz," Kya replies, sitting up. "We called Azula some names in chat, and she's been holding a grudge ever since."

"Bi-" Kya clears her throat, and Toph and Liz halt in mid-word.

"So then we decided to get back at her for making a Facebook group against us," Katara adds. "And it's been going on ever since..."

Liz shakes her head and sighs, "Why can't people just get along? Why does she have to be so mean?"

"No one knows."

* * *

Toph's POV

"So, I was thinking," Zuko starts, shoving a piece of paper in my face, "We could do something like this!"

I remain silent for about five seconds, then explode in anger and impatience. "I'm blind!" I snatch the paper and throw it on the fountain that we were sitting by outside.

Zuko's heart rate increases as he mumbles sheepishly, "Oh, right. Sorry."

I glare and stomp my foot. A boulder about the size of Zuko comes out of the ground. I cut and slice and jab at the rock, until it feels like what I want it to look like. I sit back down and mutter to a shocked Zuko, "I like this better."

He just numbly nods his head. Sissy.

* * *

Monday, Art Class, Toph's POV

Mushi nods in approvement as Zuko hauls my sculpture in. Sure, I could earthbend it in, but I didn't feel like it. He compliments, "Nice sculpture! Who is it of?"

"Sokka."

* * *

Art Class, Zuko's POV

Judgement Day has come a little early, I guess. Sifu Mushi nods his head and says in a quiet tone, "Let us begin the presentations. Jin and Ying How will go first." He motions with his hand for them to rise and bring the project to the front of the class.

Jin, who I knew was the best artist in the school, holds it while Ying How, a track star, speaks. "We decided to do out art project on something simple and majestic." Looking down at the paper in Jin's palm, I see it's a swan, made out of folded paper dyed pink. Pretty nice, I must say.

After Jin and Ying How came Lyallei and Idaia, the oddballs of the school (They always left the campus one day each month for some reason). Lyallei, who's never spoken a word in his life, glances up and announces, "Idaia molded some clay to form this..." He nods towards a statue in the shape of a wolfbear's head. "...and I painted it..."

Next comes On Ji, Miss Cheerleader (next to my sister's friend, Ty Lee), and her big, bad boyfriend, Yow Lin, who was held back four times. On Ji speaks first, "Um...We, like, forgot about the project-" _Because they were probably too busy making out. _I joke to myself. "-so we don't have anything..."

Rolling my eyes over this waste of time, Mushi says calmly, "That's alright. Yow Lin will just have to repeat...again. Next will be Zuko and Toph."

I gulp but stand up, none-the-less. Creeping to the front of the room, Toph starts, "This is-" she adds under her breath "my", "-our project! It is a statue of Zuko's roomate, Sokka Waters."

I look at Toph's handiwork. Sokka's face held a perfectly chiseled embarrassed grin on his face, as though he had been caught doing something bad. His neck shrunk into his shirt, his back slumped, and his hands filled his pockets sheepishly. Though he was made of stone, his eyes seemed to sparkle like sapphires.

Mushi look the statue up and down approvingly. He speaks, "Good job, Toph and Zuko. I think this may have brought your grade up!"

I sigh in relief, I silently say to myself, _Yes! Now I won't be stuck with Yow Lin!_

* * *

Later, In the Lounge

Toph and I step in with smiles smeared across our faces. Suki hops up from the couch where she and the other girls sit and rushes to my side, eyes bulging. "Congrats, Zuzu!" she cheers, planting one on me right then and there. "Ew..." Toph mutters, but Suki doesn't stop.

"Okay, enough!" Liz shouts. "Get a room..." She grins at her cleverness, but suddenly adds quickly, "A bright room! One with the door open!" Suki and I laugh, but my friend remains alert.

"Anyways..." Sokka mumbles, changing the touchy subject. "Can we see your project?"

"Sure," I welcome at the suggestion. "The project is right outside."

I see Toph pale and twitch nervously, but think nothing of it as everyone but her leaves the brightly colored couches and follows me to the door. I lean my back against it to open the heavy door, but Toph catches my eye. She seems to be earthbending.... But I couldn't see what exactly she was bending. Her arms spread wide apart after a series of jabs, then quickly snapped to her side, as though trying to hide her actions. I push her behavior to the back of my mind as I open the door.

Where the statue once stood was a pile of sand, gently carried away a little at the time by the wind.


	36. Salu, Mes Amis!

**Salu, Mes Amis!**

**Sorry, my beloved readers, but this isn't a chapter. I need some help from a problem that was entirely brought on by me, and for that, I apologize. The fact that this story has no continuous plot is getting on my last nerve, but I don't know what plot I should have that will keep everybody happy. So, I want my readers to send in plots that can be continued through each chapter. So click that handy review button and lend me a hand, sil tu plait!**

**--Kya**

**For your patience:**

**  
.... I don't really know. Sorry. Will you just send me something anyways?  
**


	37. Detention

**Detention**

**Okay, yeah, I know, I promised a longer chapter, but I have an excuse (this time)! I was sick and had a bunch of make-up work... Then, I had Honor Band Auditions..... FIRST CHAIR RED BAND! WOOT, WOOT! (For those who don't know, that's the best you can get.) Then, I had writer's block... THEN! I couldn't view the document manager page! I checked twice a day for two weeks! So, there are my excuses for this chapter being late, enjoy the chapter!**

**Detications:**

**Writing for my Cat: Hm... That's a good idea... Square watermelons forever!**

**Western NC man: Thank you! A) Katara being kidnapped is a good idea. You'll see the beginning of that plotline this chapter. B) I love that quote you said at the end! "You can't rush art. You can yell and curse at it, but you can't rush it". I loved that! **

**kataang1234: I think that the detention chapter is a good idea. Thanks!**

**KataangLover1630: Of course, I will always keep those!**

**bradley godwin: That's a good idea, but I don't think it could work. Thanks, though!**

**12YearOldStranger: Hm... Exploring Katara's evil side... Maybe not Katara's, but maybe Kya or Liz's....**

**guywhoreadsfanfiction: Okay, thank you!**

**Silverdude: That's a really good idea... I might just do something along those lines later....**

**Hey what does what u called that last chapter mean? AN? Authors Note**

**Is Kya your real name? No**

**Are you from America? Yes **

**How old are you because my guess is you're in your twenties because you right so good! Thank you, but I am in the 7th grade.**

**Skaties: Thanks for the review.**

**tophgirl512: I think I want Zuko dating Suki, but thanks for the review.**

**:D : I like to do that, because, if I'm writing a really hard-to-write chapter, I can always do it from my POV.**

**ibrakeforwearwolfs: I do plan on having more Tokka. Thank you!**

**TokkaxRocks! (): I know, I'm really sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I am writing fanfiction. Do you think I own Avatar? That's right, no. However, I do own EBBA, so you can't steal it. Or my awesome beta, KTBG. Unless she says it's okay for you to steal her... I can sue! *hires lawyer* **

* * *

Katara's POV

My feet drug against the ground shamefully with Liz, Kya, and Toph by my side as we walked into the teacher's building. Liz and Kya were walking in the same shameful position as me, but Toph seemed completely comfortable going to detention.

Why am I surprised?

I entered the dim room that we were to meet in for detention: the principals office; glancing at its contents, I realized there weren't enough chairs for eight people. There were only enough for three, which meant we would probably have to sweep the halls. _Good!_ I smiled to myself._ My wrists are sore from that water bending move, I don't think I would be able to copy the dictionary._

I inhaled sharply as I see who is in the leather chair behind the wide mahogany desk.

Ozai.

"Katara Waters, you are to purge the northern half of the campus of litter with Zuko Ozai, Toph Bei Fong, and Liz Chante," Ozai stated smoothly, in a frighteningly calm voice. _Man! I have to pick up trash? Why didn't he pair me with Aang?_

I glanced at the rest of the room, and find that Kya, Liz, Toph and I arrived before the guys. As usual. Ozai cleared his throat, and handed me a black trash bag with a pair of latex gloves. He almost growled, "Go on ahead and start. The others will join you shortly."

I knew showing up five minutes early was a bad idea....

* * *

Later, Zuko's POV

_Ugh, why do people have to litter!_ I complained silently to myself as my aching back bent down once more to pick up a random piece of trash. My trash bag was nearly full, and I was relived; Katara, Liz, and Suki came early, filled their trash bag, and already left. Toph was still tagging along with me, earthbending cigarette butts and empty water bottles into her bag.

"Hey, what's this?" Toph asked, waving a sheet of notebook paper in my face.

I internally sighed,_ Why do you need to know? People just throw their crap out the window of their car, not caring who reads it. It's probably just a blank sheet of paper._

I snatched it and grumpily read, "_Azula,_" I stopped right there. This was a letter to my sister? I continued, "_I am pleased with your advancement on the current mission of kidnapping the waterbender and brainwashing her into supporting our cause._"

"What waterbender?" Toph demanded, her voice remaining even, but worry is evident in her voice.

"I don't know," I responded, scanning the letter for a name. "_Her teachers say that she is a prodigy bender, the strongest force they've seen in over twenty years, so you watch your step. Once you capture her, bring her to Laogi, and she will soon be ready to return to the academy. Though she is no match for you, however, there is a new complication in the mission. Her boyfriend is-"_

My heart skipped several beats in fear, and I nearly dropped the letter in shock. Toph felt my irregular heart beat and questioned irritably, "Well, what does it say?"

I just shook my head, and tied my trash bag shut. I threw it next to Katara's bag, and took off running. I heard Toph shouting for me, but my brain just didn't register her voice. Using her earthbending, she caught up with me, and kept up with my sprinting pace. I ran into the dorm and flew up the five flights of stairs, Toph close behind me, ignoring all the strange looks people shoot me.

I flung open Katara's door without even knocking and bumped right into her.

"What's the big rush, Zuko?" She laughed, a bright smile on her tan face. I just shook my head, and handed her the letter. She shot me a strange look, but read aloud,

"_Azula,_

_I am pleased with your advancement on the current mission of kidnapping the waterbender and brainwashing her into supporting our cause. Her teachers say that she is a prodigy bender, the strongest force they've seen in over twenty years, so watch your step. Once you capture her, bring her to Laogi, and she will soon be ready to return to the academy. Though she is no match for you, however, there is a new complication in the mission. Her boyfriend is the Avatar._

_-Long __Feng, Captain __of the Dai Lee,_" Her voice shook with sobs at the end of the letter, realizing what I realized.

Azula was trying to kidnap Katara.

* * *

That Night, Ty Lee's POV

I silently dove through the window and somersaulted as I landed. Jumping to my feet, I glanced around the room. All I could make out were two bunk beds and a couch. Creeping towards the target's bed, I heard a swish of clothing directly behind me. Mai.

According to Azula's sources, there were two people guarding the door to the target's bedroom, so the only way to enter was through the window, since taking them out wouldn't be the quietest thing to do. Mai broke the lock during the day when no one was in the room so we could easily enter the room this night.

My knee bumped up against the bottom bunk, and I took a frightened step back. The target moaned, and I held my breath in fear. Azula's orders were clear; the subject has to be asleep. I cautiosly felt for the target's head or neck. My hand bumped a warm shoulder, and I promptly punched it before the target could make a sound. I see Mai's figure go for the bottom of the bed, and I make my way for the top. She grabbed the subject's legs, and I grabbed the subject's arms. We lifted her unconchious body off the bed, and make our way for the window.

Mai lowered herself and the subject out the window. However, before I could follow, someone awoke and yelled, "Intruder!"

I glance out the window, and found the subject and Mai far below. I was alone. Charging towards the voice, I prepared my finger to knock the anonamous comlication out. However, a strong column of earth hit me in my stomach, and I just barely launched myself out of the way in time to prevent it from smashing me. Ignoring the pain in my stomach, I jumped up and, with my newly adjusted eyes, dodged out of the way of another chunch of rock. I leaped in the air, hoping this person's eyes aren't as adjusted as mine are. During my air time, the complication in the mission had a confused look on her face, as though she couldn't tell where I was. I was directly in front of the complication, yet my feet hadn't touched the ground yet. I threw several punches at several spots where chi pooled in the body, and I heard the complication hit the ground just as I did.

Taking a running leap, I jumped out the window and grabbed the rope Mai and I used to reach this high up on the building. Using the rope to repel down the building, I felt a great deal of pride;

We had kidnapped Katara Waters.


	38. Kidnapping

**Proof**

**Just a reminder, I am posting every other week now. However, the next month or so will be busy for me. Last week and the week before that, I had state testing, this week is Spring Break (I should be able to get a chapter done before next Sunday). The week after that I have a Band festival/trip to Orlando (Disney! Woot! Sadly, though, I'll be unable to write), the week after that is (yet another) Band Festival for medals (I'll be working on my songs), then I have my Band's Spring Concert (THEN, I'll be working on my concert pieces). After that, I'll have Finals, so I'll be studying like crap... Unfortunately. In addition to all that stuff, I have to pull my Geography and French grades up to A's! Not fun. :( I'm making high B's, currently, and I need to make an A this quarter in both of them to make an A for the year....**

**Oh, wow. I just read how much I wrote. Sorry for ranting! I will probably be able to update on the 17th or 18th (ofApril, of course). If I don't post by the 20th, don't expect me to post before the 1st (of May). I'll give you an update next chapter!**

**Honestly, guys, I was a bit disappointed when I saw how few reviews I got last chapter. I would like ALL of my readers to review this chapter, just so I know how many people are reading it. I don't care if you say "hi" and that's it, I would love to have a count of how many readers I have. Please review this chapter! Flames welcome!**

**There seems to be some confusion: It is KATARA who has been kidnapped, by TY LEE and MAI. **

**This chapter: Mai's POV anyone? More revealed on the Long Feng Plot! Tokka sweetness! This chapter is longer than normal! Woot!**

**

* * *

**********

Dedications:

**fanfiction addict: No, I don't take lessons. I'm not even sure where to get those ;)**

**'Nicole'KA': Oh wow. Thank you so much!**

**TokkaxRocks!: Here's a longer chapter for you!**

**Kataanger4ever: That's a good idea.... I might use that in the sequel if I decide to write one. Thanks for the review! (PS: Nice name!)**

**TwilightGD: I did. I might use that in the sequel if I decide to write one. It's a good idea. Thanks for the review!**

**issyleggat: They might. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the review, Issy!**

**Kristoshi Warrior: Nope, they kidnapped Katara.**

**ShadowGreymon: As you will see in this chapter,**

**Western NC man: Yayz, cookies! LOL (at "the story is a desk" reference) You're right, writer's block can be tough, but once you get an idea it all just spills out. 3 pounds per sport? Dang....**

**kataang1234: I hope you like the Katara's POV at the beginning!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Thank's for the review!**

**hpswst101: :)**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Thanks for the review!**

**Silverdude: They took Katara, not an impostor. "Salu, mes amis" means "Hi, my friends" in French. Thanks for the review!**

**Fox's-Pen: That was part of the cliffhanger. That will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a keyboard. I own a guitar. I do not, however, own Avatar. Story of my life....**

* * *

Katara's

POV

POV

POV

_I awaken with a sharp stabbing feeling in my stomach and a pounding head. Attempting to yawn, I find my mouth taped shut. It is then I become fully aware of my surroundings. Or, rather, lack of. Feeling a cloth over my eyes, I tried to lift my arms to undo the blindfold. Finding my arms bound behind my back, I began to worry. Flinging my head around wildly, trying to throw the cloth off, I realize what happened:_

_Azula had kidnapped me._

* * *

Mai's POV

Walking through the dark, damp halls of this underwater fortress made me more depressed by the second. Dim green lights lined the gray, steel walls, one appearing every ten paces I walked. The lamps resembled green crystals, almost identical to the ones in Long Feng's prison, the Crystal Catacombs of old Ba Sing Se. Emitting dim green light, the lamps did little to lighten the hallway. Kicking up dust as I scraped my feet along the earthen floor, I sighed. This place was excruciatingly depressing.

The night before, we brought the waterbender girl to this remote location. After we stole her from her room, Ty Lee and I shimmied down the building and to the parking lot. Azula's eyes gleamed with smugness at the unconscious bender from the driver's seat. After a five hour drive, we came across the remote location surrounded completely by tall mountains. Ty Lee and I carried the water girl up the closest mountain while Azula led the way. Once we reached the top, we saw the isolated center of the circle.

Lake Laogi.

* * *

Sokka's

POV

POV

POV

"But Ozai-"

"That's Professor Ozai to you!" Ozai snarled with almost all of his teeth exposed, his canines unusually prominent. We, as in Toph, Suki and I, had been in Ozai's office for over thirty minutes, attempting to convince Ozai that Katara has been kidnapped. After half an hour of arguing, I'm normally ticked, too, but this was serious. My sister was kidnapped, and we couldn't notify the police without telling Ozai.

Which is how we got into this predicament.

"But Proffessor Ozai, she wasn't in her room this morning when she woke up," Suki protested, almost in a whiny tone. "I would have heard her get up and leave, because I was spending the night in her room!"

"And!" Toph added. "In the middle of the night, I was woken up by someone coming in the window! They picked up Katara, so I attacked them. I lost their bearing once they jumped in the air, and they hit me with a chi punch before I could spot them again."

"Ms. Bei Fong," Ozai growled, banging his hand on the desk. I glanced at the area he hit and noticed dark scorch marks. "How many times do I have to tell you, you were dreaming!"

Toph yanked at her hair and screeched, "No I wasn't! I'm bling for goodness sakes, I can't dream!"

"Ms. Bei Fong!" Ozai glared. "Detention, next Friday!"

Toph sighed exasperatedly and muttered, "Not like I'm not used to it."

"And the Friday after that for your smart aleck comments."

* * *

Later, Zuko's POV

I collapsed in my favorite red bean bag chair, sighing, "We'll never find Katara at this pace!"

I glanced up, and saw Sokka with an enraged look on his face. He shouted, "No! We will find her, and once I find Azula, I will make her pay for what she did to Katara!"

Glancing up at Sokka once more, I muttered, "I'll gladly help with the revenge."

Sokka's fierce glare broke for a moment as he burst out laughing. As he concluded his laughter, he held a hand out to help me off the bean bag chair. He laughed, "Good." However, he quickly became serious once more, murmuring, "We better go help Kya, Liz, and Toph at the scene of the crime."

I cracked a sad smile at his nickname for the girls' room. It was just setting in, I presume. Katara, my best friends' sister, my ex-girlfriend, one of my best friends, was kidnapped.

* * *

Toph's

POV

POV

POV

"Hi..." Liz mumbled acknowledging the guys as they came in with a sad nod.

"How is the search for evidence coming?" Sokka urgently questioned. Though I couldn't see, I could tell he was most likely glancing around the room, frantically searching for any clues.

"Not so well," Liz sighed, hanging her head. "Kya, Suki, and I have been searching for hours, still, nothing has come up.."

Groaning in frustration, Sokka plopped down on the bed next to me and buried his head in his hands. A muffled, "What are we going to do?" escaped his mouth.

I sighed as well and threw my hand around his shoulders. I murmured, "It's okay, Sokka. We'll find her! Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee couldn't have hidden them anywhere were we can't find them. Everywhere I go, I look for her. Her vibrations stick out to me because of how much I hang out with her. If I feel her, I'll rescue her on the spot."

Sokka lifted his head and (I'm assuming) smiled at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by Zuko.

"Maybe there's just nothing in here," Zuko interrupted. "Mai and Ty Lee are masters of kidnapping. Azula always has them doing her dirty work. I suggest we look in their room."

Sokka launched himself off the bed in excitement, but hit his head against the top bunk. Collapsing back onto the bed, he mutters, "Stupid bunk bed...."

* * *

Later, Zuko's POV

From my pocket, I removed the copy of a key to Azula's room that we made earlier, last year in fact. That was when we where throwing slime-filled balloons at all the teachers to frame Azula. Ah, good times.

"Well are you going to just stand there and admire the lovely key, or are you going to use it?" Sokka muttered under his breath. I glared at him, my only companion on this mission, before shoving it in the lock and twisting it open.

We didn't want to many people to gather in the hallway and attract attention to our group and what we were doing, so we decided it would be best if only Sokka and I broke into their room. The others were hanging out in the lounge, keeping an eye out for Azula. If she, Mai, or Ty Lee headed upstairs towards their room, they would radio us on our walkie-talkies and tell us to get out.

Twisting the door knob slowly, I glanced around the hall to make sure it is deserted. Once that was confirmed, I barged into the room and held my hands in front of me defensively, ready to block and return any fire thrown at me. My eyes skimmed over the room, ensuring it's emptiness. I lifted my defensive posture and straightened my back. After I turned back to face the door and nodded, Sokka creeped in, placing his sword back in his sheath.

"Okay, let's start looking for anything suspicious," Sokka whispered, already rummaging around in Azula's fire red file cabinet. I nodded and started looking in Mai's desk.

Let's just say I found some very disturbing things there.

After about ten minutes of uneventful searching, Sokka whisper-shouted, "I found it!"

I whipped my head around and sprinted over to him, looking over his shoulder. He was holding a blue folder in his hands that read "Katara". He opened it up slowly, almost as though he was afraid of what he would find.

Suddenly, my walkie-talkie rang with Liz's voice. She called, "Zuko! Zuko! Code red, code red!"

Sokka slammed the folder shut and placed it back in the cabinet. I waited at the door for him and gestured for him to hurry up. He ran out of the room and I was on his heels.

* * *

Later

We all met in the room after the mission, anxiously awaiting for Sokka, who was standing up in the semi-circle of purple bean bag chairs and beds, to speak.

Sokka cleared his throat and started, "As you know, Zuko and I broke into Azula's room and searched for evidence there. I found something rather interesting in one of the folders. The folder just so happened to be named 'Katara'. In it was a map. I say, we embark tomorrow. What do you say?"

A chorus of both "Yes!" and "No!"s rung through the room.

Sokka shouted above all the noise, "Let's take a vote! Yes, raise your hand!" Toph, Kya, and Sokka all quickly raised their hands. Sokka spoke once more, "No, raise your hand!" Suki, Zuko, and Liz's hands all shot up. Sokka counted, then looked puzzled. He counted once more, then spoke, "It's a tie. We're missing somebody."

Toph, in a tone that just screamed 'dur!', said, "Katara, Genius."

Sokka mumbled, "No, someone else...."

I look around the room, then my eyes widen as I realize just who's missing....

Aang.


	39. Decision

**Decision**

**Hey guys! I know, I said that if I didn't update by the 17th I probably wouldn't get a chapter up. But here I am, posting it just seconds before I leave to go to Orlando with the Band! (I hope you guys love me for this) Needless to say, this chapter will be much shorter than the others due to the hurry of me getting this out, but I think that quality in plot is better than quantity in this chapter. ;)**

**I had an awful case of writer's block, and I would like to thank Katybug for helping me through that. :)**

**Speaking of illnesses, I've been catching one myself, or so my parents believe. :/ I've been feeling awful, so sorry if my writing is off.**

**I honestly can't tell you when the next chapter will be out. My Band concert was moved to one week later, so I should be able to get a chapter done during that week. So expect the next chapter in early May. Sorry!**

**ONE MORE THING: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO 600 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! (Not in a creepy stalker-like way, I love you in friendship love.) You guys have got to be the best readers out there. *sniffles in happiness* I don't deserve you. :) BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LEAVE. *locks exit door***

**

* * *

**

Detications:

:D: LOL, thanks for the review!

Silverdude: Actually, you're dead-on right. That's exactly what he's doing. Nice guess!

TokkaxRocks!: LOL. Thanks for being the 600th reviewer! And thank you for the compliment... *blushes*

ShadowGreymon: Oh, that's a good idea! *steals* Just kidding. Don't tell anyone, but.... *whispers* Avatar State power comes soon.

kataang-number-1-fan: You're close! Thanks for the review!

ibrakeforwearwolfs: You'll find out this chapter. Thanks for the review!

ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Good eye! Most people didn't even catch it until Sokka said anything.

Kristoshi Warrior: LOL. Oh, I knew what you meant, no worries. Thanks for the review!

Western NC man: Oh, wow. Those are some good archers. Sometimes I'll take my dad's Ben Pearson and shoot, but I can't shoot it dead-center in the bulls-eye! (In my defense, though, I stand 25 feet away and the bulls-eye is the size of a quarter....) Thanks for the review (124 pages on 8.5x11? SWEET!) !

Second daughter of Eve: It seems so, doesn't it?

Gnat on the field: :)

kataang-girl14: Thank you!

AuroraandRosalieWannabe: :) Thank you!

kataang1234: He sure is, as you see in this chapter.

Moons-san: Thank you! I wasn't sure how people would react to that cliff hanger, but I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!

MetalBender21: You'll see in this chapter. ;)

hpswst101: That's exactly what he's doing. Nice guess! Thanks for the review!

'Nicole'KA': Thanks for the review! (PS: Hi!)

Chocopie09: I know, I just didn't know how to phrase that exactly. Thanks for the review!

Elle Kitty: I try not to dissapoint. ;) Here is the chapter, _desolee_ for taking so long to get it out! ;)

**Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a keyboard. I own a guitar. I do not, however, own Avatar. Story of my life....**

* * *

Aang's POV

_The storm swirls around me, water pelting down on me and my glider. Lightening flashes through the night sky, illuminating my depressing surroundings: a circle of mountains bordering a lake. I had feeling that if Azula would hide anyone, it would be in the spot she did most of her dirty work. One more bolt of electricity from the sky flashes, only this time, with it comes a sharp, stinging pain in my back. I scream in agony and plument towards the earth below, unable to bend. _

_As I fall, the land below me errupts in flames from yet another strike of lightening. The glow from the fire shows what lies below me._

_Lake Laogi._

* * *

Katara's POV

_A loud creak fills the dark, damp cell that is my prision. Through the blindfold, I can see the cell flood with light and a dark shadow in the doorway. A familiar voice fills the cell. Azula._

_"Do you miss your friends, Water Peasant?" Azula spits. I don't respond, hoping I can fool her into thinking I'm asleep. She continues, "Well, that's too bad. Your pathetic friends are still at school, searching hopelessly for any evidence. Sadly, they won't find any. And you know what else, Waterbender? The Avatar is in my clutches. So don't even begin to hope for any chance of resue. There is no hope for you. You might as well surrender to my cause right now. Because we will break your spirit until you give in."_

_I hear footsteps, then the banging of the door closing. As soon as I'm sure Azula can't hear me, I break down sobbing. If she had Aang, then he was in danger. The cold, salty tears fall onto my hands, making them damp._

_Then, I had my revelation. The air was damp; therefore, full of water...._

* * *

Zuko's POV

I dialed Aang's cell phone number, and once again, I was sent directily to his voice box. I slammed my phone down on my desk in frustration and shouted, "Where is he?"

"Maybe he went to search for Katara by himself," Suki suggested, attempting to calm the leathal panic level that was rapidly rising in the my and Sokka's room. "That's something that Aang would do."

Toph agreed with a nod, "Twinkletoes probably went to this Lake that you were talking about, Sokka, to search for her himself."

"But how does he know about the lake?" Sokka asked. "I've never heard of it."

"I don't know!" Toph shrieked, pull at her hair. "Maybe he stumbled upon it by accident! Maybe he just went off in a random direction! Maybe he got directions from a catigator! I don't know! What I do know is that Aang and Katara are in danger, and I can't just sit here and wait for them to get hurt."

Suki agreed, "Yeah, now that Aang has turned up missing, I feel as though we have no choice but to search for Aang and Katara."

Sokka sighed in acknowledgment, "I honestly don't think we should storm in without a plan, but I guess we have no choice. I fear that if we take any longer, we may be too late. Raise your hand if you think we should go now, at this very second?"

Everyone raised their hands.

* * *

Later, Sokka's POV

"Um...." Kya whimpered, cautiously getting into the car Zuko just hotwired. We didn't have a car of our own, so Zuko decided that we should just hotwire a car. Easier said than done, of course. After about thirty minutes of tinkering with the engine of a random car, it finally roared to life. We, Toph, Kya, Liz, Zuko, and I, all hopped in the car and I was about to speed off. Kya continues, "Is this even legal?"

"Nope," Toph said, popping the 'p' as I floored the gas.


	40. Escape

**Decision**

**Here I am! Did you miss me? **

**...What? No?**

**I had a great time in Orlando, but now I'm back and ready to write some more. This chapter is, once again, kind of a "quickie", but I'm writing this just before my band contest. I can't really practice at home because I play percussion and I don't have any equipment at my house. Sadly.**

**EDIT: Okay, I've had my band contest! I couldn't get this out sooner because I was too worried about my solos. But here it is!**

**YET ANOTHER EDIT: Okay, I tried out for Scholars' Bowl Team at my school, and so I've been to busy studying for that. Sorry. Here it is, though. **

**Enjoy!**

**Dedications:**

**Sukiqa: Thank you! I tried to make that line sound dramatic and finalizing.**

**Allicat: I'm so sorry :( I find it funny that you crashed your own prom. LOL. I know, it is hard to destroy your own work.**

**Skaties: That happens some thins chapter. ;)**

**12YearOldStranger: Oh, I would know about the going crazy ;). Thank you for the compliment on my vocabulary. I try to learn one new word a day. And, don't worry, this series won't be ending for a looooong time. ;)**

**ATHPluvr: Thank you!**

**Western NC man: Oh wow. You archers must be really talented! I'm glad that you liked the whole "Is this even legal?" thing. I was unsure on whether to add it or not, but now I'm glad I did. Several people seemed to enjoy it. Thanks (as always) for your long, helpful reviews!**

**TokkaxRocks!: LOL. Thank you! I try very hard to blend the two worlds, but it can be a bit difficult at time. I had a great time in Orlando, thank you, and I played drums. (I was with the school band. I play drums in the school band, and guitar and piano on my own). Thanks for your review!**

**bradley godwin: That's exactly what was going to happen.**

**Silverdude: Thank you!**

**issyleggat: Aang won't get brainwashed if he escapes first....**

**ShadowGreymon: Maybe....**

**Elle Kitty: Thank you!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: It's all planned out.**

**Katie the Ninja: Thank you!**

**Moons-san: Okay, maybe I was pushing it when I said early May. Sorry 'bout that. **

**Second daughter of Eve: Thanks!**

**kataang1234: Sorry it was short.**

**hpswst101: Thank you! (I did have fun)**

**Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a keyboard. I own a guitar. I do not, however, own Avatar. **_**Desolee. **_**(That means "sorry" in French)**

Katara's POV

_I had my weapon hidden in the back of my shirt, ready to pounce on the next person to enter my cell. Luckily, a woman came once a day to give me food, so I could attack her and steal her uniform. The plan was to then pose as a prison guard and find Aang. Once I found him, we would disguise him as well and get out of this place. Once we made it out, we would have to wing it._

_The door creaked open, and I saw light flooding the room through my blindfold. I bent the water from under my shirt to knock the person against the wall. I heard a grunt as something hit the wall, then silence. I bent some of the water back to me so I could saw through my bindings. Once my hands were free, I yanked at the blindfold, yearning for sight to return to my senses._

_At first, the light burned my eyes, forcing me to keep my eyes close to the ground. After a few seconds, though, my eyes adjusted to the light. Observing the unconscious woman while untying the rope binding my legs together, I estimated that she was about the same size as me, so I could easily take her clothes._

_I stripped her of the uniform, leaving her in a plain white tee-shirt and short shorts. I removed my prisoner garments and placed myself into a guard facade. Adjusting the helmet as I walked out of the cell, I bumped into a guard. The force of the bump knocked me to the ground, so I was sitting on my butt._

_Before I could apologize, the figure spoke, "Um... I apologize, uh.... Fellow guard?"_

_The voice was familiar. Too familiar. Was that... "Aang?"_

Sokka's POV

"Um...." Kya whimpered, cautiously getting into the car Zuko just hotwired. We didn't have a car of our own, so Zuko decided that we should just hot wire a car. Easier said than done, of course. After about thirty minutes of tinkering with the engine of a random car, it finally roared to life. We, Toph, Kya, Liz, Zuko, and I, all hopped in the car and I was about to speed off. Kya continues, "Is this even legal?"

"Nope," Toph said, popping the 'p'.

As I sped off, the lights of a street lamp revealed the car's frame, and, now (before, I could only see the basic frame of the car) I saw clearly why Zuko chose this car, then exiguished the flame we were using for light before we could approve of the car he chose.

A fire-red Ferrari.

Nice, Zuko. Just watch us tear this thing up. I told him we should hot wire the blue jeep, but nooo....

After several hours of driving, Liz asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Not even-" I started, but cut myself off after I heard something. It was a thumping noise, almost like rubber hitting the ground repeatedly. I knew that sound from somewhere. After two seconds of thinking, it struck me. We had a flat tire.

Dang it.

Aang's POV

Creeping through the dimly-lit, deserted hallways of Azula's prison gave me the creeps. Rats scurried across the floor, from shadow to shadow, and spider webs hung from almost every nook and cranny in sight.

Too caught up in my thoughts, I bumped into a guard that was leaving a cell. Knocking her down, accidentally, I offered my hand to help her up. I stuttered, "Um... I apologize, uh.... Fellow guard?"

I'm doomed.

The girl spoke, as though a question, "Aang?"

The girls voice was familiar... Too familiar. "Katara?"

We both just looked at each other before I bent down to embrace her, wrapping my arms around her. I mumbled into her ear, quiet so no one could hear our joyous reunion, "Katara! You're okay!"

Before she could respond, though, a familiar female voice rang through the hall way with outstanding authority, "The prisoners have escaped! There they are! Get them!"

Katara and I exchanged a glance conveying our happiness to be together again before jumping up and getting into our bending stances. A blast of blue fire flied towards us, but Katara swiftly brought her hands out in front of her to block it with a shield made from the water in the air. Before I peeked past the shield, though, I heard something rustle behind me. I spun on my heel and pushed a ball of spinning air at the noise. I heard a grunt, then silence. However, more guards quickly came in the place of the one guard I already knocked out. I planted my feet firmly against the ground and threw my hands forward as I exhaled. The result was a sharp, focused blast of air, which slammed five guard up against a wall. More guards came, and I prepared myself as they charged at me.

Katara's POV

I melted the shield of ice I made to shield Aang and I from the first blast, so I could have more bending water, and also so I could see the opposing force, though I'm pretty sure I could guess who it was.

Sure enough, Azula stepped forward.

Great.

Azula taunted in an ice-cold voice, "Do you really think you can beat me, water peasant?"

"No," I returned, getting in my stance. I froze an icicle behind my back, hiding it from Azula's eye. "I _know_ I can beat you."

I threw the one icicle at Azula, which she deflected by spinning on her heel as she kicked it away. However, as her back was turned to me as she spun, I fired three more icicles at her. Azula caught sight of them a spilt second to late. They pinned her to the wall, making her unable to move.

Azula called me a choice word, then screamed, "You think you can defeat me? Me? No, you filthy peasant!"

I ignored her rant and shot a strong wall of ice at her. It hit her in the head, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

I pivoted on my heel to help Aang with his opponent, who Aang seemed to be handling well enough. He sliced his hand diagnally in front of his body, and a sharp line of air pushed the guard into the wall.

I smiled inwardly at Aang's skills with airbending. He was defiantly ready to take on waterbending. I complimented, "Good job, Aang!"

He smiled back, "Thanks Katara." His tone quickly changed, though, to worry. "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah, defiantly," I agreed. "But where to?"

His head drooped as he sighed, "I don't know. But it has to be better than staying here, right?"

I smiled once again; Aang's optimism always shined through even the darkest hours. I sighed, "We better start walking."

Sokka's POV

I face palmed at Zuko's idiotic-ness. If that's even a word. Zuko was trying to repair the tire with his bending. He thought that if he melted enough of the rubber on the tire, he could stretch it out to cover the hole. I silently thought to myself, _I told him it wouldn't work, but no! No one ever listens to Sokka!_

Zuko groaned and said, "I give up. I don't think it will work."

"I told you so."

Suki rolled her eyes and sighed, "Thank you, Sokka, for that mature and intellectual comment."

Before I could respond, Toph yelled, stomping her foot (causing a big crack in the ground to form), "I'll fix the stupid tire with earthbending if guys will just shut up!"

Needless to say, we quieted down quickly. Toph felt the tire with her hands, and took off the meteor bracelet I got her for Christmas. She molded it to cover the now gaping hole in the tire, and she solidified it, making the tire look good-as-new.

"Thank you, Toph!" I muttered, getting back into the car. "See, Zuko? I told you you couldn't cover the hole by melting the tire, but nooo....."


	41. Found

**Found**

**Okay, next chapter will probably be in late May/early June. I don't really have time to write with my Band concert and finals coming up, but school gets out on May 22 for me. After school ends, I will probably go into a mild depression (because I will miss seeing all my friends in the 8th grade, and then miss my friends that are in my grade). During that short one-week period, I will probably be writing either this or some non-Avatar oneshots (most likely non-Avatar oneshots). After I finish that depression stage, though, I will probably get to writing. **

**So, in case you didn't want to read my (not so) mini-speech, here is a summary: Next chapter: late May/early June.**

**So, I think you all will like this chapter. I spent a lot of time on Toph's POV, no matter how short her POV was, which is normally a challenge for me, and I think it turned out at least half-way decent. Another field trip, any one?**

**Off topic, however:**

**I went with my French class to go see Phantom of the Opera. EPIC. I loved it! So, I bought a lot of the music on iTunes, so while I was writing this chapter, I was listening to "Point of No Return" and "The Mirror" over and over again. Just a recommendation. However, the movie is PG-13, even though it is , in my opinion, a mild PG-13. If you are under 10, I would have your parents watch it first to make sure they think it is appropriate for you. (I'm only saying that because I don't want to get sued by angry parents or something. I plead the fifth!)**

**Oh, and before you hurt yourself with pronouciations: **

**Louvre: (louuv-reh)**

**Palais Garnier: (pal-ay garn-yay)**

**Loire Valley: (loh-wier)**

**Versaille: (vair-sigh{like the word, sigh}), not (ver-sal-lay). Yes, I've heard it pronouced like that.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Detications:**

**hpswst101: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Skaties: No prob. :)**

**:D: Thanks for your review!**

**kataangandtokka4ever: I'm glad you're a fan. ;)**

**Silverdude: I don't think its better than the original. I only wish I could write that good. :) Thank you for the compliment.**

**kataang1234: Thank you!**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Thank you!**

**Western NC man: LOL. I like your long reviews, please don't try to keep them short. ;) Glad you liked the chapter! I'm sorry, but I don't recall what we where talking about. Can you remind me?**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Don't we all wish we could? Thanks for the review!**

**TokkaxRocks!: Don't worry, more romance is to come. I tried to put some in this chapter. And on the field trip, don't worry, there will be lots of romance. After all, Paris is the city of love. (Yeah, I know its "The City of Light", but can't I just pretend?)**

**'Nicole'KA': I had fun writing that bending scene. Thanks for your review!**

**Sukiqa: Glad you liked it :)**

**Second daughter of Eve: LOL. Yeah, I play piano as well. You can't exactly pick it up and put it in your bookbag, can you. XD**

**ShadowGreymon: LOL**

**Moons-san: Thank you! I've actually had a friend try that... Not fun.**

**12YearOldStranger: Thank you! Don't worry, more romance coming up soon. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas le Avatar. Desolee! (I do not own Avatar. Sorry!)**

Toph's POV

"Wait!" I called out to Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Kya, and Liz, all who promtly turned to face me as soon as the panicked word escaped my mouth. "I feel someone!"

"Who?" Everyone urgently questioned. No suprise, Zuko and Sokka's voices were promenent above Suki, Liz, and Kya's voices.

"Its...." I paused, focusing on the vibrations running through the earth. I dug my fingers further into the ground, attempting to get closer. Two figures with familiar footsteps drew closer at a running speed. Both of the foot steps were light, but one was definatley a boy, the other a girl. That was weird, considering the only other boy I've ever felt with light foot steps was....

Wait...

"It's Aang and Katara!" I smiled to our group, my announcement greeted with cheers. "We found them!"

"Actually," A feminine voice rang out from the trees behind us, "_We _found _you_."

Katara's POV

Taking my seat in French, I glanced to my left as I took my binder out of my bookbag. Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph were animatily talking to one another, about I'm-not-sure-what. Probably the newest video game for Davatar or something... On my right, however, were Suki, Kya, and Liz, discussing the rules of faire and jouer and getting them straight in their minds. I sighed, not particullary intrested in video games or French grammer. My eyes scaned the board, searching for any clue on what we would be doing.

The bell interupted my train of thought just as Ms. Ursa walked in the room. She greeted, "Bonjour!"

The class (including me) droaned in response, "Bonjour, Madamoiselle Ursa."

I noticed that her normally happy face seemed even brighter today, though I couldn't imagine why. She smiled, "Class, I have very important news. We will be taking a field trip-" Everyone in the class smiled and cheered, and Suki and Kya immediantly started therorizing where we would be going. Liz frowned upon the noise and shushed their talking. Ms. Ursa continued, "To France!"

The already loud classroom grew impossibly louder with cheers, shouts, and excited talking. She shushed the class and continued, "While in France, we plan to visit many famous landmarks, such as the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, the Palais Garnier, the castles of the Loire valley, Versaille, and the Arc de Triamphe. This will be a ten day trip, and while on this trip, I expect you to be on your best behavoir. Now, I trust you, class, that you will not do anything stupid." She paused, then said, "That includes my two pranksters sitting in the back."

Zuko and Sokka smiled at each other and high-fived, much to the amusement of the remaineder of the class. A ghost of an amused smile slid across Ursa's face, then disappeared as quick as it came.

She spoke once more, "This will be your Spring Break,-" Groans echo around the room, and she stated simply, "-thought, admittedly, and extended one."

That shut us up.

"We will leave next week, so you may want to start packing. Remember, they use euros across the Pond, not dollars. Make sure you exchange your currency _before_ we leave the Academy!" Ursa reminded. Continuing, she sighed, "So, today, we shall learn how to conjugate -ir endings."

Toph's POV

"Ugh, I can't believe we'll have to sleep overnight on a plane! How am I supposed to see in a giant hunk of metal?" I huffed angerily as I plopped int a soft beanbag chair lying on the floor in my room. "I'll be as blind as a bat!"

"Actually," Suki stated intellectually, "Bats aren't blind. They use-"

"It's an expression!" I responded, biting back the 'Duh!' I wanted to add on.

I sigh, thinking,_ I know Suki doesn't like me. Her heart speeds up in contemptment ever time she sees me. Still, though, I didn't do anything... I don't think I did, at least..._

"So..." Aang sighed, trying to interviene before we started a full-fledged argument, "What are we going to pack in our bags for France?"

"Our school uniform," Zuko said, not lifting his head from the paper we got in French class. It gave us all the details, though the itinerary would be given to us on the plane.

Sokka whined, "I can't believe we have to wear our school uniform!"

Katara giggled, "Sokka, seriously: We're going to France and getting an extended Spring Break, and you're complaining about having to wear ugly, uncomfortable clothes?"

I laughed; typical Sokka and Katara were at it again. It was good to have everything back to the 'ole grind, expecially after Katara's kidnapping and Aang's following disapperence. Smiling, I sighed in contentness, "It's good to have everyone back."

Aang smiled and turned to Katara as he said, "Did I get a chance to say 'Welcome back'?"

Katara grinned as she shook her head. Aang's heart beat sped up as he leaned towards her; her heart began to race, as well. As they pressed their lips together, a chorus of noise came from Zuko, Sokka, Liz, Kya, Suki and me:

"Ew!" Liz and Kya muttered together in unison.

"Gross!" Suki moaned.

"Cool it on the PDA!" I groaned, dramatically covering my eyes, even though that did nothing to hide my mind from the amusing show.

"Don't make me call our dad!" Sokka threatened, shaking his fist at Aang.

It was good to be back.


	42. Departure

**Leaving**

**Well, I lied. Yes, I am a bad person. I lied to my awesome, loyal readers. Turns out, school gets out on May 28th! So, I apologise. Still, I got this out around the estimated time. Woot! And this chapter is longer that usual, too! I'm on a roll.**

**Also, new poll on my profile! Please don't vote via reviews, or the vote will not be counted. Its a blind poll, so make sure you vote so that your choice wins!**

**OMG, GUYS, YOU HAVE HELPED THIS STORY REACH OVER 25,000 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Wanna aim for 50,000? *winks***

**In this chapter, you will see more of Toph's POV and some - drum roll please - TOKKA AND KATAANG. I know, you guys have been aching for more romance, and I promise you, there will be more to come!**

**Also, just so none of you hate me: Do not seriously get on Eiffel Tower subway line B for transport to Notre Dame or whatever. The navigation isn't real, I made up the names of (some of) the subway stops and the subway lines. DO NOT TRY TO NAVIGATE PARIS AND/OR FRANCE WITH THIS STORY'S EXPLANATION OF WHERE TO GO. That is all. No sueing of the author please. I can't write in prison. ;)**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Dedications:**

**BedHairWriter: LOL, maybe they'll go out for jelousy... Here is a link to Liz: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4511187/1/Liz**

**karenicae: You'll see some of that in this chapter. :)**

**ATHPluvr: OF COURSE :D**

**12YearOldStranger: I had those last week. :/ Ursa, in this story, isn't married to Ozai, or anybody, really. She is, however, rumored to be dating the Boulder... May want to check that out. ;) JK**

**TokkaxRocks!: Thank you! I try to keep it flowing as much as possible. I have several one-shots on my profile page, and I am giving away my Twilight fic.**

**ibrakeforwearwolfs: More in France, some in this chapter.**

**the-next-airbender: You'll have to read to find out!**

**Western NC man: Thank you ;)**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Actually, there is no relation between Ursa and Zuko in this story... As far as we know... ;)**

**ShadowGreymon: Nope :) However, you may want to watch Azula....**

**hpswst101: LOL. Thanks for your review!**

**Moons-san: I will not be writing any Twilight stuff, but I do have a Twilight story on this site.**

**Katie the Ninja: LOL, me too. Thanks for the review!**

**kataang1234: Thnak you!**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas le Avatar. Desolee! (I do not own Avatar. Sorry!)**

Sokka's POV

"Hike!"

Crossing the line of scrimmage, I charged towards the opposing team's quarterback, Idalei. She kicked the ground, causing a pillar of earth to launch the ball across the field to their receiver, Lyallew. Aang, however, intercepting the ball with his airbending, shot it to our side of the field to Zuko, who promptly fire-blasted it over the score line. We win!

"No fair, you have an airbender!" Lyallew whined to Aang, who just smiled in response. Suddenly, however, his smile turned to fear and devastation. Lyallew apologized, "Hey, Aang, I was just fooling around-"

"No, that's not it," Aang responded, pointing across the bendingball field. I squinted my eyes to see who caused his fear, and my expression immediately mirrored his at the sight of who it was.

Azula.

She was standing with Ty Lee and Mai, pointing at Zuko and Aang, then at me. Bruises covered her arms and face, and that only added to her already fierce appearance. We made eye contact.

She glared her fiercest glare, causing me to flinch, then turn away.

Katara's POV

Throwing the last of my essentials into my ocean blue suitcase, I screamed victoriously, "Finished!"

Kya and Liz, who were looking at something on Liz's computer, didn't bother turning around and just gave me a thumbs up in response, their eyes not leaving the screen. Toph, however, lifted her hand off of her braille French book and asked, "With what?"

"Packing, of course!" I scoffed as I zipped up my suitcase. Lifting the heavy luggage from the desk for storage under my bed, I grunted under the weight of the suitcase the question, "Have you guys even started packing yet?"

"Nope." Came the unanimous response. No surprise there.

Slapping my forehead, I pointed out with my hands on my hips, "Guys, we leave tomorrow, and its nine o'clock at night. Do you _not _think you need to pack?

Liz and Kya, who were both leaning forward over Liz's laptop, slammed themselves backwards, moving their swivel chairs back about two or three feet. Kya kicked the ground to turn her chair to face me as she said, in a dangerously flat tone, "Tomorrow?"

Liz copied Kya's movements and added in equal seriousness, "As in, tomorrow, tomorrow?"

I nodded my head hesitantly, almost afraid of their responses to come. Kya groaned and put her head between her knees, as Liz inhaled deeply then exhaled.... And screamed, "OH, CRAP!"

Toph, all the while, rocked in her silent laughter. She laughed, "Well, I believe that the poor blind girl can't pack, for she doesn't know if any of her outfits will match. I guess Katara, who has already finished packing her bags, couldn't pack mine as well to help out the innocent blind girl?"

I groaned; Toph had a point, even if she was playing the blind girl card. I uttered, "Sure, Toph...."

Toph's laughing smile only grew wider.

The Next Day, at the Airport, Toph's POV

Climbing onto the roaring metal monster, I shuddered once more in hatred. Sure, flying was better than taking a boat across the Pond, but, still, an entire 12 hours would be a major headache. My feet make contact with the hard, ichy carpet on the floor of the airplane, making it impossible for me to feel the particles of earth inside the metal that formed the airplane. I groaned; this will be a nightmare....

Bumping into the person in front of me, I murmered, "Sorry."

"It's okay," The person replied in a familar voice. Sokka. I groaned once more; life is awful when you can't see! Sokka spoke again, "What's wrong, Toph?"

"I can't see a darn thing when I'm in this plane. The carpet seperates me from the metal, which has tiny particles of earth in it which I could use to at least get a vague idea of my surrondings. So, I'm blind on this metal monster," I muttered, stomping my foot, desiring to at least catch a mere hint of anything below me other than carpet.

Suddenly, a warm, calloused hand grasped mine. It was... nice I suppose. Sokka murmered, "Here, I'll lead you to your seat."

"I can find my seat myself!" I protested, yanking my hand away. I silently thought, _Just beacuse I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't find my seat on my own! _I sat in the closest seat to me... And found myself sitting in someone's lap. I promptly jumped up and agreed, "On second thought, maybe I'll just go with you, Sokka."

Katara's POV

Taking the window seat, I patted the seat next to me, motioning for Aang to sit. He smiled; placing his carry-on bag under the seat in front of him, he smiled, "So... Paris, huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled back. Aang is just that type of person that whenever he smiles, you can't help but to smile back. "I can't wait until we land. Ms. Ursa said that on the first day we would..." I trailed off, trying to remember her words. I remembered it sounded fun, but I couldn't remember what it was...."

"Climb the Eiffel Tower," Aang finished for me. "Do you want to see the schedule?"

I nodded furiously as Aang pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

_**Day One **_

_10:00AM: Arrive at Charles du Gaul airport. _

_10:30AM: Meet on Charles du Gaul subway platform b for transport to Paris_

_11:30AM Arrive in Paris_

_11:45AM: Recieve room keys and settle into hotel room_

_1:00PM: Meet in lobby for transport to lunch_

_1:15PM: Arrive at resturant_

_2:30PM: Meet on La Gusta subway plantform a for transport to the Eiffel Tower_

_2:35PM: Arrive at Eiffel Tower_

_4:45PM: Meet at entrance to Eiffel Tower for walk to Notre Dame_

_5:00PM: Arrive at Notre Dame_

_8:00PM: Walk to resturant_

_8:10PM: Arrive at resturant_

_9:25PM: Leave for Eiffel Tower_

_10:00PM:Watch Eiffel Tower light show_

_10:30PM:Meet on Eiffel Tower subway platform a for transport to hotel_

_11:00PM:Arrive at hotel_

_**Day Two**_

_9:00AM: Meet in hotel lobby for transport to the Louvre_

_9:15AM: Arrive at the Louvre_

_**Lunch will be independent, but you must not leave the Louvre**_

_8:00PM: Meet at the Louvre subway platform b for transport to restaurant_

_8:30PM: Arrive at resturant_

_10:00PM: Meet at La Merie subway platform b for transport to hotel_

_10:15PM: Arrive at hotel_

_**Day Three**_

_9:00AM: Meet in hotel lobby for transport to Versaille_

_10:00AM: Arrive at Versaille_

_**Lunch will be independent, but you must not leave Versaille**_

_5:00PM: Meet at Versaille entrance_

_6:00PM: Arrive at Jardin de Tullaries_

_6:55PM: Meet at entrance to walk to Jardin de Luxembourg_

_7:00PM: Arrive at Jardin de Luxembourg_

_8:00PM: Leave for Vedettes du Pont-Neuf via Jardin de Luxembourg subway line b._

_8:30PM: Board river boat_

_10:00PM: Leave river boat_

_10:15PM: Leave for hotel via Eiffel Tower line b._

_10:25PM:Arrive at hotel_

_**Day Four**_

_9:00AM: Meet in hotel lobby for transport to Palais Garnier_

_9:15AM: Arrive_

_12:00AM: Leave Palais Garnier for restaurant_

_12:15AM: Arrive at resturant_

_1:00PM: Walk to Musee Rodin_

_2:00PM: Take Les Yeux subway station to Champs-Elysees_

_**You are free to explore all of Champs-Elysees, but do not leave that area! Dinner on your own.**_

_10:00PM: Meet on West Side of Arc de Triomphe_

_11:00PM: Arrive at hotel_

_**Day Five**_

_9:00AM: Meet in hotel lobby for transport to Musee d'Orsay_

_9:15AM: Arrive_

_11:00AM: Meet at Le Penible subway station for subway to Montmatre_

_**Free to explore the district of Montmarte. Lunch and dinner on your own. DO NOT LEAVE MONTMATRE**_

_10:00PM: Meet on the staircase of Basilica of the Sacré Cœur._

_11:00PM: Arrive at hotel_

_**Day Six**_

_9:00AM: Meet in hotel lobby for transport to Musee Carnavalet_

_9:30AM: Arrive_

_12:00PM: Meet at entrance for walk to restaurant_

_1:30PM: Leave restaurant for Les Invalides_

_3:00PM: Leave for Little France_

_3:00PM: Arrive_

_5:00PM: Meet at entrance for walk to the hotel_

_5:15PM: Arrive at hotel. Free time._

_**Day Seven**_

_10:00AM: Meet in hotel lobby_

_11:00AM: Arrive at Grand Biblioteque_

_**Lunch independently. Do not leave Le Grand Biblioteque**_

_2:00PM: Pick up luggage from hotel_

_2:30PM: Get on the Charles Du Gaul line._

_3:30PM: Board train._

_5:00PM: Arrive at hotel near Chambord_

_*Free time, must not leave Blois*_

_**Day Eight**_

_9:00AM: Meet in hotel lobby for transport to Chambord_

_9:30AM: Arrive at Chambord_

_**Students are free to take tours or explore on their own the grounds of Chambord. Lunch and dinner independently, do not leave Chambord.**_

_10:00PM: Meet at bus stop to return to the hotel_

_**Day Nine**_

_8:00AM: Meet in hotel lobby for transport to train station_

_8:30AM: Board train._

_11:00AM: Arrive at Chenonceau_

_**See rules of Chambord**_

_8:00PM: Meet at bus stop_

_8:30PM: Take luggage to your hotel rooms_

_*free time*_

_**Day Ten**_

_10:00AM: Meet in hotel lobby for transport to train station_

_10:30AM: Board train_

_12:00PM: Arrive at Charles Du Gaul airport_

_1:00PM: Board plane _

"Oh wow," I murmured with my eyes wide, handing the paper back. "This will be fun!"

"Yeah, defiantly," Aang laughed in response to my expression. He turned his head, then whipped it back around. "Katara, look at Toph and Sokka! Don't they make a good couple?"

Leaning forward in my seat, I caught a glance of Toph, leaning on Sokka's shoulder, sound asleep, with my brother looking fondly on her. I nodded in agreement, "Aw! They look so cute!"

Aang just smiled and pressed his lips against mine.


	43. Arrival in Paris

**Arrival in Paris**

**Hey, guys, sorry for the quality of this one. I had to write this in three days, because I'm leaving for my grandparents' house, so I won't be able to write for a week. I didn't want to leave you guys for so long without a chapter, so I did my best to get this out, and still have a reasonable amount of writing for you to read.**

**Please, vote on the poll on my profile! Don't you guys wanna have some say on what happens next?**

**In this chapter, they arrive in Paris, the city of lights!**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Dedications:**

**avkanar00: OMG, thank you so much for the corrections! Its sad that I spelled them wrong, considering that I'm learning French right now, and yes, I have been to France. Not all the places that I have that I have the characters visiting in this story, but I did go.**

**BedHairWriter: You're welcome!**

**Western NC man: LOL. Yeah, I listen to a bit of Jimmy Buffet. Just a little. **

**Kristoshi Warrior: Thanks for your review!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: I think you'll like this chapter. ;) **

**ShadowGreymon: LOL. Thanks for your review!**

**hpswst101: I hope you like this chapter! **

**IJAKEI: LOL, its okay. I always welcome new readers. Thank you for your review!**

**Silverdude: LOL. You're reviews always cheer me up. Thank you *blushes*.**

**kataang1234: Thank you!**

**Moons-san: Thank you! I'm sorry that I dissappointed you with the schedule being most of the chapter. It was actually a lot harder to write than what you would think it would be. **

**TokkaxRocks!: I'm not sure if I would want to do that in Paris, but that's a good idea for the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas le Avatar. Desolee! (I do not own Avatar. Sorry!)**

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Zuko?" A sweet voice called from seemingly a distance, shaking my shoulder. "Zuko?"

Yawning, I gradually opened my eyes to see Suki, tossing some of her things into a green shoulder bag. I yawned once again, " 'Morning."

She laughed an airy, heartwarming laugh as she returned with a chuckle, "Good morning, sleepy head!"

Shaking my head around a few times to get the cricks that come from sleeping on an airplane out of my neck, I glanced at my watch, and did a double take. "Woah," I stared in astonishment at my watch. "It's 2:45 in the morning?"

Laughing comes once again, but this time from across the isle. I see Katara smiling with laughter and shaking her head. She called, "Time change, genuis."

I slapped my forehead; how could I forget about that? While I was twisting gears on my watch, the pilot came on over the intercom system and announced, "Hello, passengers of flight 182, we will be arriving at the Charles De Gaulle airport in approximately fifteen minutes. The local time is 9:45, and the temperature is a mild seventy degrees. Thank you for flying with Continental Airlines."

The plane began to decend, soon to land gracefully on the ground, or so my ears reported, with their constant popping. In response to the ache in my ears, I shuffled through the random stuff in my carry-on bag to find my pack of gum. When I found it, I shoved a piece into my mouth greedily. I turned to look at Suki, who tried to combat the dull pain with yawning.

Gesturing for her to take a piece of gum, I offered, "Want a piece of gum?" When she started to shake her head, I insisted, "It will help your ears."

She smiled and took a piece, thanking me.

Soon, the plane hit the ground without any problems. We grabbed out carry-on bags and departed from the plane without any drama (except for Toph; "LAND, SWEET LAND!"). As we entered the airport, from our gate, Aang read from a sign with an arrow pointing left, " 'Réclamation de bagages'. That means 'Baggage Claim', right?"

Sokka slapped his forehead and said sarcastically, "Gee, Aang, I don't know. I guess we can't double check your French with the English words below 'Réclamation de bagages'. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the French above it, even though its on the same sign and everything."

Aang's eyes glanced back up at the sign, blushing. Sure enough, he found the words "Baggage Claim" below the French words.

After we worked our way through the throng of people and received our luggage, we headed towards the subway station, on the level below us. Once we took the escalator downwards, we met up with several of our classmates, waiting impatiently for the remainder of the group.

"Hey, guys!" Webuloko called out, waving his hands wildly around. "Madamoiselle Ursa told us our subway train will get here in quatre minutes!"

"Wow," his girlfriend, Katelea, responded sarcastically, "You're a genuis. You can say 'four' in French!"

Webuloko just rolled his eyes.

"Everyone!" Lady Ursa called out, gathering all of the students' attention, as well as the attention of some other English tourists who weren't with our group. She looked down the subway tracks and saw the train. "Gather around! Once we board the subway, it will take one hour to get to our subway stop, La Antionette. Once we arrive there, you will walk three blocks to your right to reach our hotel. Understand?"

"Yes, Madamoiselle Ursa," the class responded as the approaching subway train slowed.

* * *

Later

Four stories tall, our hotel stood out among the surrounding trees and relatively flat landscape. Thick, off-white colomns with decorative curves at the top and bottom shot upward every ten feet. After they reached two stories, they were replaced with skinnier, less intricate white columns. You could tell that there was a balcony at the top of the building, with it's white, beautiful fencing. At the middle of the hotel exterior, a small portion, about twenty feet, of the building stood forward about ten feet. That piece of the elegant building had a decorative, flat triangular stone, the length of the part of the building that stood out, at the top. The stone depicted Venus, the goddess of love in ancient Greek society.

"Oh, wow..." Suki gasped from beside me, amazed by the sight that laid before us. She murmured again, "It's amazing. I can't believe someone could _build_ this!"

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive..." Toph agreed, her expression mirroring Suki's, only her palm was flat against the ground to get a general idea of what the hotel's appearance was.

Finally, something they could agree on.

We walked inside the hotel, and one could hear the collective gasp of amazement. The ground was covered in black and white marble tiles, placed in a checkerboard pattern. Two thick, gold pillars were placed about fifteen feet apart and went all the way to the ceiling. The ceiling was made of nine large, plain white rectangles, divided by white rods of wood. A grand candelier hung from the middle rectangle on the ceiling. Crystals hung from seemingly ever possible place that you could hang one on a chandelier. Directly in the center of the back wall, there was a gold fireplace, intricitly carved with curves and swirls. In front of the fireplace were two musicians surrounded by mahogany couches placed in a semi-circle around them, one with a harp, the other with a chello, and they were both playing a peaceful melody that echoed through the lobby.

Two snickering French men passed and chuckled, "Les américains bêtes, ils sont stupéfiés par chaque petite chose qu'ils voient!"

The amazed look fell of my face in embarrassment; what they had said translated to, "Stupid Americans, they are amazed by every little thing they see!"

"Everyone, wait right here, I'll go get our room keys," Ms. Ursa said, ripping us from our trance-like state of amazement. She walked over to a mahogany desk and began to talk to the person behind it. She quickly came back, not giving us a chance to talk. "Everyone, you will share a room with the people you chose to share a room with during class. When I call your room number, step up and take your room key. You'll have an hour to settle in before we go see the Eiffel Tower! Room 101, Webulko, Haru, Lee, Quin Lee. Room 102...."

* * *

Later, Katara's POV

"I wonder what our room will look like...." Liz whispered under her breath as we walked down the richly-colored red corridor, on our way to our room. She looked confused, then asked aloud, "Why am I whispering, again?"

Kya and I shrugged our shoulders in response. Toph, who was running her fingers along the wall, trying to catch the braille numbers on the signs that numbered the rooms, declared, "Here's our room!"

She slipped her room key in the slot and yanked it out as soon as she felt the green light heat up under her fingertip. She twisted the doorknob, and wheeled her green luggage inside. The door opened into a small hallway, about fifteen feet long, painted a yellow-gold color. We dragged our suitcases down the hallway, and into the main room.

It was painted the same color as hallway. On the wall facing the hallway, a foot before the walls met the ceiling, there were white, plain borders, forming six separate rectangles, each rectangle with decorative swirls and curves on the inside. There was a large, empty, five-foot across doorway (without a door) divided the wall in half. There was a bookcase on the right side of the doorway, and on the other side there was a square in the wall which revealed most of the bedroom, which had the same style of rectangles that was on the wall, only without the decoration on the inside, and the shortest sides bordered the ceiling and floor. The widest sides were vertically placed on the wall. This continued throughout the room that the doorway lead to, which was the bedroom that you could clearly see through the doorway. There were two king beds, each with a bright yellow comforter covering the light blue sheets. Four pillows were lined up across the headboard, two yellow, two blue. You could see the beginnings of a bathroom painted blue, but you couldn't see much. In the room where the hallway let out into, there was a mahogany table, with two red, cushioned chairs facing each other from opposite sides of the table. Directly 3 feet away was a luxurious red couch that matched the two chairs that faced the mahogany table. The couch faced a wall that had a TV mounted into the wall, with a small wooden side table with a lamp on it.

"This..." Kya started with a huge smile on her face, while exchanging a glance with Liz.

"Is...." Liz grinned at Kya while lying her suitcase on the ground.

I finished, "Awesome."

"Defiantly," Toph added, her hand against the wall, feeling what the room was like, since the white carpet that covered the ground made her sight fuzzy.

"Look!" Liz pointed at the wall beside the TV. There was a door we somehow missed while examining the room. It was clear, and showed Paris in all of its beauty. Outside was a slab of concrete with several black chairs on it. "We have a patio!"

We immediately stepped outside, into the Paris climate, and took in our surroundings. One look, straight out over the patio, and Kya, Liz, and I promptly gaped, "Wow."

"What?" Toph asked, irritably.

"We have the most perfect view of the Eiffel tower!" I squealed.


	44. Day Un Part Un Day One Part One

**Day Un Part Un**

**I would really like to reach 700 reviews with this chapter, guys, so please, review! I am not updating until we reach 700. Please keep that in mind as you decide to click that review button down there or not.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I had so much going since last update. A major writer's block, a non-fan fiction one-shot, packing for vacation, planning said vacation, and, since my washer broke, washing clothes by hand. I can't say how sorry I am for keeping you guys waiting! This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I really wanted to get this out to you as fast as I could. This chapter is short, as well as the next chapter. Sorry!**

**Also, I am going on vacation, so I won't be able to update two weeks from now. Expect for the next chapter to be released around July 25th. I'm so sorry for the wait! **_**However, if you get the reviews to 730, I will update the 18th. That's an entire week earlier! Even one review helps me get to my goal of 730. Just remember that.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Dedications:**

**BedHairWriter: You'll see some Tokka in this chapter and even more later on. Have fun at camp!**

**hpswst101: Yeah, you gotta feel sorry for her sometimes, even if she is the most powerful earthbender in the world.**

**MetalBender21: Definitely. Thanks for your review!**

**Moons-san: Yeah, there going to have a lot of fun!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: LOL.**

**Second daughter of Eve: Spanish and French do have some similar words.**

**Kristoshi Warrior: Oh, you're right! LOL, for the baggage claim I used a French translator, and for the disclaimer, I used my head. Thanks for the correction.**

**guywhoreadsfanfiction: LOL, I wouldn't do that... Maybe... JK**

**Avagrl-kataang-lova: Thank you!**

**RosieLEK: I normally update about once every two weeks.**

**Mai: Thank you!**

**ShadowGreymon: Yeah, she's a keeper.**

**IJAKEI: Thank you! I spend a lot of time trying to come up with a good response to reviews.**

**kataang412: LOL**

**TokkaxRocks!: Yeah, it was a big relief when my exams were over, too. Thanks!**

**kataang1234: Thank you!**

**karenicae: That might happen in Paris... No promises...**

**Western NC man: Oh, I get it! No, no pun intended. :) Sorry about June 10th. And, no, I was not waiting for 700 reviews to update. I had writer's block, and I was working on a one-shot. (non-fan fiction. Sorry)**

**AvatarPlaya: LOL. Yes, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang are sharing a room. I meant to put that in there, but I must have overlooked that in the hurry to get that chapter out. I only knew the chewing gum thing from expirience. PS means Post Script. I think PSS is just a slang for a another PS. (PS: I like critics :D)**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas l'Avatar. Desolee! (I do not own Avatar. Sorry!)**

Katara's POV

"Everyone!" Ms. Ursa called out, above all of the noise in the restaurant that she walked us to, a little over and hour ago. All of the Elemental Bending students shifted their attention to her, except for Azula's group of friends. They continued to chatter over their empty plates, despite the fact that everyone knew that they could hear Ms. Ursa quite well. It was painfully obvious that Azula was ignoring Ms. Ursa for giving her a bad grade first semester, and her friends, not wanting to be kicked out of Azula's clique, followed her example. Ms. Ursa swiftly glided over to Azula and snapped with a sharp voice, "Azula, I am talking."

Ms. Ursa turned around just before Azula's glance hardened into a glare. She continued, "Everyone! We will walk to the La Gusta subway platform. When we arrive at the Eiffel Tower stop, you will have two hours to climb the Eiffel Tower, or, if you choose, buy a ticket for the elevator. The last ten minutes of your time are to be used to get back to the front arch of the Eiffel Tower and wait for the rest of the group to meet there as well. We will then walk to Notre Dame. We're going to leave-" She checked her watch. "-Right now, actually. Stay in a neat and orderly pack, please. No horse play!"

I stood up and headed towards the door, standing behind Liz and Kya, who were both arguing about how big the Eiffel Tower was.

"I remember from French class! It's 990 feet tall!" Liz huffed, crossing her arms across her torso.

"But I looked it up on the Internet, and it said it was 991 feet tall!" Kya argued back, mirroring Liz's angry expression and crossed arms.

"Guys," I laughed at their childish-ness. "Is one foot really enough to make you guys argue?"

"Are you kidding me?" Toph called jokingly from behind. "I can argue over an inch as long as the other person is willing to argue back."

Rolling my eyes, I slow my walk so that I am in step with Aang. Curious, I ask, "So, what do you think of Paris?"

He smiled at me and began his full opinion about Paris, not leaving anything out.

Later, Sokka's POV

"So... Stairs or elevator?" I asked Toph, tilting my head towards the sky, overwhelmed by the height of the amazing structure. Though I knew it was going to be tall, I didn't know it was going to be... _this_.... tall. Tall was, in fact, an understatement. I was completely shocked by the sheer size of the landmark.

"What kind of question is that?" Toph scoffed. "Would I rather trudge up over one thousand stairs or stand in an elevator?"

"Good point."

Treading over to the line for the elevator, I couldn't help but notice how long the wait would be. The elevator wasn't like your typical one in a hotel; no, the elevator here could hold at least 30 people on one trip upward. The sides were made of glass, so that you could take in the view while going to the first platform. Even with the large capacity of people it could hold per trip, I could easily see that the wait would take about thirty minutes.

"Let's just take the stairs," Toph sighed with boredom as she ducked under the tape that kept the line orderly. "We'll be waiting here until it's time to go." I just stared at her. Over one thousand stairs? "Ya coming with me or not, Snoozles?"

"Okay..." I groaned, ducking under the tape and trudging behind Toph to the far left pillar of the Eiffel Tower, which held a ticket booth and a seemingly ever-going upward flight of stairs.

1,153 Steps Later,

"Woah," I panted, holding my side as I stepped up the last stair and onto the level steel ground. My tongue hung out of my mouth as a dog's would on a hot summer day. My side felt as though it were on fire. "That was so much harder to do than I expected."

"Man up, Snoozles!" Toph barked, jabbing me in the side. She wasn't out of breath in the least bit. "It wasn't that hard. At least now we're at the top."

I lifted my head from its position of looking at the ground and inhaled sharply. The view was amazing. From the first story, I could see what seemed to be all of Paris. Eager for a better view, I walked to the edge of the first level and leaned against the railing. The Seine River, which the Eiffel Tower was located on, sparkled with mid-afternoon light, and many of the attractions that were on our schedule stuck out among the seemingly millions of buildings that littered the streets below us. The sight was amazing.

Suki's POV

"Wow," I breathed, looking over the city. "It's amazing!"

"Uh huh."

"I mean, it's like everyone below us is an ant!"

"Uh huh."

"We're so far off the ground!"

"Uh huh."

I turned and looked at Zuko and glared at him. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"Uh huh."

Katara's POV

As the elevator sped upwards with the force of the earthbenders' bending, towards the first level of the Eiffel Tower, I began to feel slightly nauseous from the sight of the ground fading away below me. I gulped; I was excited to see the city of Paris from the Eiffel Tower, but I didn't take into consideration my fear of heights.

Oops.

In response to my loud gulp of anxiety, Aang asked, "Katara? What's wrong?"

"It's just, that..." I gulped once more. Meekly, I whispered, "I'm afraid of heights..."

Aang laughed; However, I could tell that he wasn't laughing _at_ me, rather _with_me. I chuckled nervously, still afraid to look down. He laughed, "Katara, don't worry about falling! This elevator is completely safe. Besides, I'm an airbender! If you fell, I could bend you back up!"

I mulled it over; I suppose he was right...

_Well, of course he is, _I thought to myself. _He's the Avatar._

I gave him a weak smile, then a lingering peck on the lips.


	45. Day One Part Deux

**Day One Part Deux**

**Sorry, guys, this chapter is major short, but I really need to just get an Author's note out. I'm going to be starting school in a bit, and so I'm going to be busy getting stuff together. So, less time to write. Also, I have several long one-shots (no, they aren't fan fiction. Sorry) that are receiving most of my writing ability at the moment. I have about three lined up right now, but they are long, and more are coming onto the list.**

**In addition to writing stories, I've found a new hobby as well. Composing music. I've been composing and composing and composing and composing (its harder than it sounds, you know, yet so addicting!)....**

**I'm a bit sad (and hurt) we didn't get to 730, but I'm over it now.**

**I think I'm starting to lose interest in this story. I might take a break for a while. I'm not entirely sure, it depends on reviews. I will defiantly post and let you know if I do decide to take a break.**

**I'm going to start adding when the next chapter will most likely be posted. It's an estimate, not set at all. Sorry for the wait.**

**Next chapter: August 10st (?) Sorry, once again, for the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dedications:**

**Wolf Warrior Girl Ookami: No, no wine. :(**

**guywhoreadsfanfiction: LOL. (about the cursing) It's okay. I appriciate all reviews!**

**Chocopie09: 990 feet.**

**Second daughter of Eve: I've been there, it is gorgeous. It's so much bigger than the pictures.**

**OMG: I completely forgot to describe the elevator system **bangs head against wall** This is how I pictured it: small, barely noticable earth beams run up and down the Eiffel Tower, and an earth elevator with a window is propelled upwards by earthbenders.**

**Katie the Word Nerd: I know, right!**

**TokkaxRocks!: OMG! I did! I am soooo sorry! I'll try to add some in next chapter.**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee: Thank you!**

**ATHPluver: Really? **wipes tear** I might have to check out your stories.....**

**AvatarPlaya: Thank you for your review!**

**karenicae: Thank you!**

**Western NC man: Wow. Thanks for the tips!**

**kataangandtokka4ever: Thank you!**

**ljakel: :)**

**Avagrl-kataang-lova: LOL. All over Aang? JK**

**Moons-san: :)**

**kataang1234: Thank you!**

**xxbonesxx: Thanks for the review!**

**Fox's-Pen: Thank you!**

**hpswst101: I think you'll like him in this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas l'Avatar. Desolee! (I do not own Avatar. Sorry!)**

Dinner, Katara's POV

"Can you believe that artists carved those gargoyles on the top of Notre Dame with only a chisel?" Suki asked, taking another bite of her pasta. "They didn't even use earth bending!"

"And the inside!" I exclaimed, recalling the brilliantly colored shards of glass, coming together to form religious pictures. "All the stained glass was amazing!"

Suki's attention shifted from our conversation to Zuko. "What did you think, Zuko?"

He ripped his eyes from the window with a grunt, "Huh?"

Suki slapped her forehead. In a voice that screamed, 'duh', she sighed, "About Notre Dame?"

"It was cool."

My glance wavered between Zuko and Suki. What was with the two of them? Did they get into a fight? I hope not. Though I would never say it aloud, the two were perfect for one another. Looking Suki straight in the eye, I said, "I have to use the restroom."

"Me, too," Suki smiled slightly, knowing were I was going with this.

We both got up, and wandered around the restaurant until finding the women's restroom. As soon as I let the door close behind me, I immediately questioned, "What's up with you and Zuko? Aren't you guys, like, a thing?"

Suki shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, we are, sort of, I guess. I mean, we kiss, and stuff...."

"What's wrong with Zuko?"

Sighing, Suki huffed, "I don't even know. He was like that on the Eiffel Tower, and all through Notre Dame."

"Jet lag."

Suki laughed, "You really think so?"

"Sure," I smiled, hoping to cheer my friend up. "Why not? He's probably just tired. He didn't sleep much on the plane last night."

"That's probably it, then," Suki began to wet her hands, to make it look as though we actually used the restroom.

Doing the same, I said, "Yeah. We're just looking to far into this."

"Definatly," She said as she opened the door, and we headed back to our table.

Later, Suki's POV

As I tossed my blanket out onto the cold concrete and lied down, Zuko joined me, sighing, "I know, I know, I've been annoying today. I haven't been talking, I've seemed distant, and I've been a jerk. I'm sorry." With the last words, he picked up my hand and kissed it softly.

My heart fluttered at the sweet gesture. I smiled, "You're forgiven."

Just then, the Eiffel Tower, directly across from the platform we were on, exploded into a thousand yellow lights. They twinkled, on and off, all randomly, the Tower never being completely unlit. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Wow," I sighed. "It's beautiful..."

He stared into my eyes, saying, "Not beautiful as you."

Our lips met.

Katara's POV

As I pulled from Aang's kiss, I glanced over at Zuko and Suki. They were kissing passionately, not pulling away in the least. I smiled, "Aw, they're so-"

"Gross!" Toph yelled from beside me. I jumped; I didn't hear her approach. She stomped the ground, causing a minor shift in the ground beneath the two and called, "Hey, lovebirds, break it up!"

Suki and Zuko pulled apart, and Zuko just shrugged with a wide smirk across his face.


	46. Day Deux

**Day Two**

_**OMG.**_

_**OMG.**_

_**OMG.**_

_**...O....M....G....**_

_**TOMORROW IS THIS STORY'S BIRTHDAY! (July 30th)**_

_**OMG!**_

**I completely forgot! (Everyone, a big round of applause for ****TokkaxRocks!**** for reminding me! **lots of clapping** So all the Tokka in this chapter is dedicated to her! {Don't worry, I love all my other readers too! :D} )**

_**I rushed to get this chapter out (can you believe I wrote this whole chapter in one night?) to thank all my readers for sticking with me for an entire year. **_**The reviews who have been reading since chapter one are: ****AvatarPlaya****, ****Katybug****, ****kataangandtokka4ever ****and ****ibrakeforwerewolves****. I think that's everybody. Thank you to you four and all of my other readers as well!**

**One reader I would like to thank especially is ****Katybug****, my real (non-Internet) life friend. She has beta-ed so many times for me, and I appriciate it alot. Thank you, ****Katybug****!**

**When I started this story, I never **_**DREAMED**_** it would be this popular. Honestly, I was expecting, maybe, three reviews for every ten chapters, or something like that. But, NO! You readers out there**_** reviewed, reviewed, reviewed**_**! Thank you SO much for all the continuous support. I know**_** I haven't been the best authoress **_**in the world.... (*flashbacks*)**

**I really don't deserve the **_**101 FAVORITES THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN!**_** Thank you so much to all 101 of you! **

_**And 30,000 hits! THANK YOU!**_

**Anyways, thank you all so much. The response to this story has really inspired me to write many more things. As we say in the South: Thank y'all!**

_**Well, in this chapter:**_

**I made this chapter **_**longer **_**than the last two, put still not long. I'm sorry, I had to write this in under an hour, okay! Don't blame me. Sorry in advance for all errors. No time to get it beta-ed.  
**

**More **_**Tokka**_** and **_**Kataang**_**, anyone?**

_**Next chapter: August 10st (?) Sorry, once again, for the wait.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Dedications:**

**TokkaxRocks!: Thank you so much for reminding me of this fanfic's birthday! :) **gives you extra large piece of cake****

**Anastation25: Thank you!**

**Avagrl-kataang-lova: I know. I'm sorry. :( I was rushed to get it out.**

**hpswst101: Yeah, it was. I was rushed to get that chapter out.**

**NikiJane: Thank you. :)**

**Tsukuyomi4000: Yes. Very awkard. My writing has changed, though, and (hopefully) for the better.**

**Western NC man: Thank you! You're right, I NEVER thought it would be this popular!**

**ljakel: Hm.... Maybe I will....**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: LOL**

**Katybug: Yeah... I should have sent that to you first. I was hurrying to get that chapter out.**

**kataangandtokka4ever: You didn't have to. ;)**

**ShadowGreymon: LOL**

**kataang1234: :)**

**Moons-san: Thank you. That means alot to me.**

**Chocopie09: Thank you!**

**Kristoshi Warrior:... Oh... Thank you!**

* * *

Sokka's POV

Aang cleared his throat and spoke, "Okay, so at nine, we go to the lobby, at a quarter after nine we arrive at the Louvre, and then we go through the museum and stuff until eight, when we meet at the Louvre subway station. We get to the restaurant at eight, leave at ten, and get back to the hotel at quarter after ten."

"So," Toph, who entered the room just minutes beforehand with Suki, Katara, Liz, and Kya, sighed. "What am I supposed to do at an art museum?"

Suki smiled, "I think the Louvre has sculptures, too, along with some paintings."

"Yeah," Aang added, nodding. "I know it has the Venus de Milo and Winged Victory."

Toph's brow furrowed as she asked, "Am I supposed to know what those are?"

I laughed; Toph was really funny sometimes.

She punched my arm jokingly, then asked, "No, seriously. What are they?"

_Oh._

* * *

Later

The crowd was overwhelming. School children, from the age of five to our age, scurried about the lobby, looking for teachers or chaperones. Tourists following tour guides, who were waving their flags wildly in the air, clogged the main portion of the lobby. Few independent visitors were present, yet they still were in attendance.

"Hey, guys!" Aang called near a desk with several maps on the counter top. He grabbed a map, then returned to our group: Katara, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and, of course, me. Liz and Kya decided to go off on their own, just leaving the six of us. "I got a map! Turns out, you can't see all of the Louvre in one day. So what do you guys want to hit?"

"Definatly the Eygptian stuff."

"The Mona Lisa."

"The sculptures."

Toph snorted, "Anything, as long as I actually know what it is!"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "I'm sure you'll find something you recognize, Toph."

Though I barely heard her, I could have sworn she said, "Easy for you to say, you can _see_ it!"

I tried to hide it, but I couldn't help but wince at her words. She was right. I defiantly had it easier than her. She was blind; she would probably spend all day bored. Unless....

"Hey, guys!" I whispered, despite the noise around us. "I have an idea! For revenge on Azula!"

Zuko immediately perked up. "What is it, Sokka?"

I lowered my voice even lower, to where everyone was straining to hear me above the crowd. It was all planned out in my head. It just... came to me, I suppose. Something that Toph can do to keep from getting bored, something that will annoy Azula, and something that will give us all a laugh.

* * *

One o'clock, After Lunch

After meandering through the sculpture section (which Toph wasn't really impressed with) and the Egyptian section of the Louvre (which wasn't too fascinating in my opinion. There's a sculpture of a cat. So? The people put there guts in those jars once they died. Too much information. There's a thousand year-old guy wrapped in bandages. Gross.) and eating lunch at the cafeteria, we decided to put my plan into action, after seeing Azula head in the general direction of where we wanted to get her.

"Okay, guys," I said, standing up. "Let's do this."

Zuko smiled a demonic grin as he and Toph stood from the table and followed Azula through the crowd, never getting within ten feet of her. I counted to three slowly, then motioned for the others to follow me.

We trailed them through the Louvre, until we got to a crowded area. Don't get me wrong, it was always crowded, but this section was especially so. After pushing our way through the throng of people, we entered a room painted green with one wall in the middle of it. The wall held the Mona Lisa, which was watched over by two security guards.

Perfect.

Zuko looked at me a bit worriedly, but I nodded my head, motioning for him to continue on as planned. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were, by this time, in the front of the wall, as close as you can get to it, which was about twenty feet away. Toph smirked an evil, cute...

Wait....

_Did I just call Toph cute? _I thought silently to myself. I shook my head._ No, that's ridiculous. Even if she is pretty... No, wait! Stop!_

Toph smirked an evil smirk, and she kicked the ground, nonchalantly. The ground beneath Azula jerked, and Azula went flying over the barrier, and landed right in front of the Mona Lisa.

Grinning at Katara, I mouthed, "I told you it would work!"

She just smiled, enjoying the show in front of her.

At Azula's passing of the barrier, the room erupted into chaos. About three fourths of the people fled the room, but about twenty people stayed, including Zuko, Toph, and the rest of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kya and Liz, who were exchanging glances. One of the security guards rushed forward and encased Azula in a cage of earth. The other took a waterbending stance and was holding the cork of his watch pouch, ready to access his water at a moment's notice.

Her eyes burning with rage, Azula screamed with frustration, "The ground below me! It jerked me over the edge! An earthbender pushed me over the barrier using earthbending!" Her eyes scanned the room with anger and hate. Zuko realised who she was looking for a split second before I did, and we both moved to hide her, but it was too late. Azula's eyes had landed on Toph. She sneered, "You! You little blind girl! You're trying to get me arrested!" Her hands formed two flames in the shape of daggers at Azula's next scream, "Let me at her!"

The waterbender froze Azula's hands, and I couldn't help but inwardly smirk as Azula was dragged away, through a door which I hadn't noticed before. As soon as the door closed, Kya and Liz joined us.

Kya laughed, "Did you guys have anything to do with that?"

Katara grinning, "That depends on who's asking. For you, the answer is yes. For the security guard or Ms. Ursa, we didn't know a thing."

Liz and Kya chuckled and walked with us as we contiued to stroll down the hallway, which was filled with intricate, amazing paintings. After walking for another three hours, I could feel that Toph was getting bored. She trailed behind us, playing with her rock bracelet that I gave her for Christmas.

Katara asked, "I wonder where that painting is that's shown on the brochure...."

Toph pointed to a random wall and blurted out, "There it is!" Everyone turned to the wall, only to find a sign that said, 'Restrooms'. She waved her hand in front of her face and sighed, "Blind, remember?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she said, "Real mature, Toph."

I gagged as Aang pointed out the sign to the picture, and Katara gave him a peck on the lips.

_I promise_, I said to myself._ To never turn into a copy of Aang and Katara. It's just gross after a while._

My eyes skittered over to Toph subconsciously.


	47. Author's Note READ, YOU MUST!

Dear Readers**_ (READ UNTIL THE END),_**

I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry. But I can't take it anymore.

I'm discontinuing EBBA.

Sorry. I won't blame you if you flame me (but please don't).

Lately, I've just been forcing this story. Forcing ideas, and you just can't do that to a story. I've been dreading writing chapters: throwing down whatever came to mind and posting it. I'm really sorry that I haven't been working my hardest.

I'm just not intrested in EBBA anymore.

Since I do not plan to post anymore chapters of this, or a sequel, I will tell you how I planned to end this story:

* * *

Azula is angry at Zuko for getting her in trouble with the Louvre security guards and challenges him to an Agni Kai behind the dorms where nobody will see them, and Zuko agrees. They tell nobody, do the Agni Kai, and Zuko gets hurt. Katara rushes out to save Zuko once she finds out (somehow) using her spirit water that she will conveniently buy on the field trip but just as she heals him, Katara gets hurt, and Aang goes all Avatar state on Azula. Meanwhile, Toph, Sokka, Liz, Kya, and Suki are trying to fight off Mai and Ty Lee, who are keeping them from saving Zuko. They win in the fight, but not before Toph epicly loses her bending (therefor blind), and she is saved by Sokka, who is hurt because of his epic heroic actions, and then they have a Tokka scene. They rush Katara, Toph, and Sokka separately to the hospital, Toph and Sokka not knowing about Katara, and vise versa. They recover, have a prom, more romance, Mai and Ty Lee apologize and become friends with the Gaang, and Azula is brainwashed at Lake Laogi into being good. In the sequel, Azula's brainwashing begins to wear off... DUH DUH DUH.

* * *

If only I could have the heart to write the sequel.

Now, if anyone wants to complete this story and write a sequel (you don't have to follow how I was going to end it or my sequel idea), PM me or say so in a SIGNED review. If anyone wants it, I'll decide within a week who can have it, and I'll post a new chapter saying who.

I'm really sorry about this guys. I really am.

Hoping you don't hate me,

Kya Waters


	48. THE STORY'S NEW OWNER! READ!

Eh.... Greetings?

I know, I know. This will probably reach zero readers, but....

Someone finally took the story and has posted the first chapter! This "someone" is **ATHPluver, **who is my new BFF :) .** ATHPluver **has posted the first chapter, which can be found at:

_www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5590271/1/Elemental_Bending_Boarding_Academy_

Just replace the "(dot)" s with "." s. Obviously.

I would really like to thank whoever receives this message. Thank you so much for still having this on Author Alerts. You know, now that I look back at this story, I just HAVE to take a trip down memory lane:

CH1: Wow. I post it, expecting it to be a complete and totally failure. Maybe two comments per chapter. BUT Y'ALL BLEW ME OUT OF THE WATER! I get 16 reviews!AND ON THE FIRST DAY!!!!

CH3: I get the lowest amount of reviews. Seven. WOW!!!!! It beat my guess by five! I'm really happy that the lowest review count I received was seven. Seven is, like, REALLY high. I would dread the day when I would look in my inbox, and find no reviews for one of the chapters. But that never happened. Thanks, you guys. *hug*

CH13: Thirteen is my lucky number because of this: on CH13 of my story, I HIT 100 REVIEWS! I was literally spazzing out. I'm not even kidding. It may have been almost a year ago, but I remember it clearly...

CH29: A faithful reviewer, **Western NC Man**, alerted me that this story had reached 100 PAGES! :) And as a PLUS!!!! (as if I needed anything more to make my day), I reached 400 reviews. :)

CH34: 500 REVIEWS!!! :D:D:D

Okay, super-mega-fast-forward to:

CH46: The one year anniversary. Happy "Aww...." :) Also, the last chapter. Sad "Aww...." :(

I look at the final stats for this story, and what do I see?

Words: 86,577

Hits: 34,415

Favorites: 113

Alerts: 86 (so I KNOW at least 86 of you will see this...)

C2s (communities): 4

REVIEWS!!!!: _**814!!!!!**_

I said this many months ago, but I'll say it again: I'm sorry. I am! I just couldn't keep on doing it.

However, thanks to **ATHPluver**, this story will have it's second Christmas!

Please, please, PLEASE!!!!!!! Just do one thing for me: give her a chance. Please.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!

-Kya


	49. New Story

Hey, guys, Kya here!

I know, I know. I haven't looked at this story in... how long? Six months?

And I'm sorry. I really am. I just felt like I could write better with my own characters.

Just in case you were wondering, didn't publish anything after this. I wrote for me and only me.

But that wasn't enough. Maybe a month after I stopped writing EBBA, I stopped writing all together. School and music and life overall just caught up with. And I'm paying for it now. After almost half a year of not writing, I've noticed my skills radically decrease. (at least in my eyes). And I realise most of you who are reading this are probably glaring at me through your screen, or throwing your computer in (what you hope is) my general direction (no, no! I'm to your LEFT!).

But now, I'm up-and-writing again! Only, sadly, not for Fanfiction. It's on fictionpress- It's called _When Destiny Dies_. Believe it or not, Avatar actually inspired me a bit to write this. I'm sure you will see a few of the parallels between the two if you decide read it.

And I really hope you do read it. But I don't blame you if you don't. Here's the website (as usual, replace the [DOT] with an actual . and the [SLASH] with a / ) -

http:[SLASH][SLASH]www[DOT]fictionpress[DOT]com[SLASH]s[SLASH]2844962[SLASH]1[SLASH]When_Destiny_Dies

There's also a link on my profile.

And now, I look back to the past: I'm looking at the first page of my story, and I'm wincing at the terrible writing. (Did I really write this? REALLY? Ew!) What I never truly realised was that EBBA gave me a chance to not only express my stories, but my ideas. My feelings.

To all the writers reading this: Never leave writing. NEVER. Writing gives you something people can never take away from you. Creativity, and the ability to put your thoughts into words. With a pen and paper, you can influence powerful men, destroy empires, create new worlds. Never forget the power of mind power.

I love everyone here. I really do. This is goodbye, I'm afraid. Thanks for the ride. Check out my new story if you want!

-Kya


End file.
